Hypnotic
by ShinyBrightStar
Summary: "Say yes." "Yes." What if Eleanor had actually listened to Jasper the night of the masquerade ball? This story centers around the hottest couple on tv, Jasper and Eleanor, and explores their relationship. #You do it to me so well, Hypnotic taking over me, Make me feel like someone else, You got me talking in my sleep...# It's rated M so be warned, it's full of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Soooo... I just can't get enough of The Royals, specially Jasper and Eleanor... I mean... God, they're so hot together...**

 **And I'm just so mad that there's only ten episodes of this show, and Jasper was only in eight of them... I mean, come on!**

 **I know I sound kind of crazy, but I just can't help it, I'm really into this...!**

 **This story is going to have so much smut in it, so be prepared, but it's also going to have them falling for each other as well... (ehem, they already have, they're continuing to fall in love with each other, ehem), if I decide to write more of this.  
**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it...**

Chapter1_Control

 ** _You like this. You like being controlled. You like me. So I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. And you'll let me. Because you want it. You need it. So, Princess, video or not, I own you. Now, go to your room, strip off that overpriced dress, get into bed and wait for me. Say yes._**

 ** _Yes._**

Eleanor felt the cool breeze on her bare back and shivered slightly. She had her eyes closed, completely naked under her expensive satin sheet, and was waiting for him. Goddamn Jasper Frost. Another breeze and she sighed out of frustration. Great, he was making her wait.

She shouldn't have been there, lying in bed and waiting for him, but she couldn't help it. And no matter how much she wanted to kill him at the moment, she knew he was right. Everything he said to her on the balcony was true. She couldn't deny it, she enjoyed being controlled, by him.

She was Princess Eleanor for fuck's sake. The only girl in the world who was free to do whatever she wanted. She was the one who never took shit from anybody. She was a force to reckon with. But then there was Jasper.

And after everything that happened between them, finding out there was no sex tape to begin with, made her blood boil, but then something inside of her kept calming her down. The same thing that stopped her from saying no to him.

And he had to make her wait for a fucking hour. She swore to herself that when he came she would make him pay. Thinking about payback and her mind traveled to her imaginary world and she fantasized about what was going to happen when he showed up.

She could feel herself getting wet with only thinking about his hands on her body and whispering naughty things in her ear. She shifted in her place and sighed one more time. God knew how long he wanted her to wait but she had about enough.

Right when she decided to get up, she heard footsteps reaching her door and she froze in her place. She knew his footsteps, of course, and waited for the door to get opened. The doors finally got opened and Eleanor thought how that noise was the most amazing thing she had heard in her lifetime.

A chill went up her spine as he closed the doors behind him and she heard him walk towards the bed. She heard a low thud and figured his tuxedo found his way on her chair. She gulped quietly and waited for him to say something.

"Eleanor." He let out, whisper-like, and as she shivered, she noticed it was the first time he had actually called her name. She turned around slowly and let him enjoy the view of her breasts. He was watching her intensely and under his gaze she was getting wetter by the second.

He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off her in one swift motion, earning a sharp gasp out of her. He eyed her up and down and a smirk was planted on his face. Eleanor opened her mouth to protest to whatever that was going on but Jasper put a finger on his nose and she shut her mouth.

He put a knee on the bed and then the other one, and Eleanor put herself in a sitting position so her face was only a few inches away from his. He caressed her face slowly and she closed her eyes as she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. The intensity in his eyes was just too much for her.

"Eleanor." He did it again and this time, she couldn't help but let out a low moan out of her mouth, and she opened her eyes soon after to see his reaction. His face hadn't changed but something in his eyes did.

Before she could understand what was going on, he crashed his lips on hers and she welcomed him enthusiastically. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her naked body. The contrast between her body and his clothed one was driving her crazy.

Jasper was kissing her harder than ever and she was trying to return the favor. He had made her wait for him that long and she was going to get the most out of this, whatever it was. She wanted more, though, so she led her hands to the buttons of his shirt.

Before she could open at least one, Jasper grabbed both her hands and pushed her down on the bed. She groaned in frustration as Jasper gave her another cocky smirk and hit his chest with her foot. He lied down on her and kissed her again and soon she forgot that she was mad.

His hands were rubbing her sides and moving their way up and down constantly, making her feel dizzier than she had ever been. Eleanor put both hands on his back and pushed him on to her but she still couldn't get what she wanted.

Jasper pulled away from her mouth and gave her an opportunity to talk: "Jasper… I…" He didn't wait for her to finish whatever she was going to say, he was already kissing his way down her neck. She wiggled under his body as he kissed her favorite spot under her ear.

He licked her earlobe and bit on it gently and she moaned loud enough for him to continue. He whispered in her ear slowly: "God… you… are… so… hot…" She felt a tingle in her pussy and moaned even louder.

"Jasper… Take…" She was trying to form a sentence but she wasn't successful as his mouth found its way to her right boob. He was licking her hard nipple and sucking on it as she writhed under him and then with a look at her face, he bit on the little pink nipple.

She screamed for a second but then continued moaning as Jasper moved on to the next breast. She tried to concentrate: "Take it… off…" He rose his head and asked: "Take off what? You're not wearing anything, Princess."

She groaned: "You know what I mean. Take off your fucking shirt." He smirked and said: "Take it off yourself…" She sat up and groaned under her breath: "I was trying to, you didn't let me." He chuckled as she pulled on one of the buttons out of frustration and watched as she struggled to take the shirt off.

She finally managed to open all the buttons and rip the shirt off his body. Jasper saw her victory grin and was tempted to kiss her but she had other plans. She pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, her hands wandering on his toned body.

She kissed his neck, right near to his Adam's apple, and made her way down. She kissed and licked his chest, the chest she wouldn't want to admit that she adored, and was glad to feel his hands snake around her petite waist.

She was reaching his stomach and near his belt that he yanked her hair back, making her groan loudly in pleasure. He didn't let go and she let out: "More…" He yanked it harder and the pain clouded her mind and she didn't notice the game was reversed and he was on top again.

"It's not that easy, Princess." Jasper whispered in her ear and she moaned in response: "I don't want to play games, Jasper. I want you…" He was slow kissing her neck that he paused to say: "I told you before, I control this. So shut up and wait until I give you what you want."

She pressed her lips together and tried not to kick him in his head. He made up for his words though and soon he was kissing her stomach. She knew it wasn't going to take long before she had his head between her thighs and the thought was making her even wetter.

She fought with every ounce of strength she had left not to push his head down where she needed him. She knew he was all about control and if she forced him, he would pull a stunt and probably wouldn't go down on her.

She sighed in frustration as she thought about how complicated he was and how much she had to put up with. No, how much she was willing to put up with. And if he knew what was going on inside her head, he moved his mouth lower. She bit on her lip so hard she was sure it was going to bleed soon.

She couldn't stop herself: "Jasper… Please…" He stopped and asked playfully: "Please what, Princess?!" The lack of contact was making her say crazy things: "You know it! Ugh… Come on Jasper… Go… Down…"

He chuckled quietly and slowly made his way back to her and neared his head to hers. She was looking at him, desperate to get a reaction, to get what she wanted. He let out unexpectedly: "I am going to torture you tonight… with pleasure… and you better be ready…"

She moaned as the words left his mouth, the mouth she desperately wanted on her pussy, and clutched his right arm: "I'm ready. Get on… with it…" He nodded with a playful smirk and ran his hand down her thigh and felt the shivers under his hand.

"You must be busting open with frustration…" Jasper stated the obvious and she tried to hit him back: "Not really." He raised his eyebrows and then lowered his head and planted a wet kiss on her inner thigh and she almost jumped up. She heard his chuckle and silently cursed him and his entire bloodline.

He sat between her legs and pulled them far apart to make room for himself. He started kissing down her thighs to her knees and going up and doing it all over again. He had to secure her legs with both his hands as she was jerking them away all the time.

He was done after a while and just sat there, between her legs, staring at her wet pussy waiting to be devoured. He whispered loud enough for her to hear: "Where should I go next?" She almost cried out but then she got a grip on herself and said: "Straight to hell, if you ask me."

Jasper laughed and Eleanor cursed him again, because his laugh, was the most amazing thing. And she felt weak in her knees every time she heard it. He asked more seriously: "What do you want?" She pulled herself up by her elbows and said: "Just put your fucking tongue on my pussy. It's not that hard, you know."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Jasper answered surprisingly. He was so fucking unpredictable and she hated it. She also, kind of, liked it. She threw her head down on the pillow and waited for his tongue but nothing happened.

She rose her head and saw him staring at her and she asked confused: "What?" He grabbed her arm and made her sit in the bed and as he let his hand wander down her stomach, he said: "You know, you have a tendency to push my head down and get what you want easily…"

She frowned, the lust was clouding her mind so much that she couldn't understand what he was trying to imply. He went on: "Take off my belt." That, she understood. She gave him a smirk of her own and took off the belt easily but before she could touch the edge of his boxers, she was pushed back down.

Jasper hovered over her and kissed her, making her hold on to his back. Tongues were fighting for dominance and Eleanor was losing. Jasper grabbed her arms and before she knew it, her hands were tied to the bed with his belt.

He pulled away and watched as she struggled to set her hands free. She yelled: "What the hell?" Jasper shrugged and said: "Tonight is not going to be easy…" She groaned: "Seriously? Read Fifty Shades of Grey recently, eh?"

Jasper tilted his head and said: "It's funny how arrogant you're looking. You want this to stop, Princess? Cause I can leave, you know, right now…" Before she could stop herself she let out: "No!" He smirked and said: "That's the spirit."

She kept her mouth shut as he ran his hands down her thighs again and prayed for a relief, but she knew he wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. He grabbed her legs and pulled them apart again. He was apparently staring at her pussy and she bit her lip when she thought about how wet she was.

He asked suddenly: "Did you wax?" She answered out of breath: "This morning. I know how you like it…" He smirked and whispered right in front of her pulsing pussy: "Then I must reward you, Princess…" She wiggled a bit, out of excitement, and offered: "You should…"

He let a finger touch exactly the center of her pussy and she arched her back desperately. Her breath was gone and the weight of his finger was driving her crazy. He opened the lips slowly and touched her clit carefully.

She moaned loudly and pushed herself forward to feel the most of it but he pulled his finger back. She was going to protest but then she felt his tongue on her and it seemed like explosions happened in her whole body and she moaned louder than she ever had that night.

Jasper licked her from top to bottom, going back and forth, not caring he was leaving Eleanor a writhing mess on the bed. She tried to push his head down as an instinct but then she felt the tight belt around them and it made her more frustrated.

"Jasper…" She let out desperately but he kept tonguing her up and down as he held down her legs. He pulled away after a moment and asked: "You want more?" She nodded frantically and then added: "Please… I want to cum…"

"Of course you do…" He chuckled right in front of her pussy lips and she felt the vibrations. He suggested: "I'm gonna do something fun tonight. Say the first word that comes to your mind, Princess." She let out tiredly: "Jasper…"

He smirked: "Great choice… Now I'm going to spell my name on your pussy…" She bit her lip and moaned as he went down again. He moved his tongue in the shape of a J and then pulled back, and after a moment, he dived back in again.

He spelled the A slower and she struggled against the belt to free her hands but she wasn't successful. The S drove her near the edge but then he had to pause and then spell the P. She knew the E was going to be the best yet and waited for it.

The E came and she shook as he took his time spelling it and then quickly went for the R. After that she just felt like she was going to lose it at any second and apparently he knew that as well. He whispered right against her clit: "Cum for me Eleanor…"

With those four words, she finally lost it and the whole world faded around her as she came harder than she had before. She couldn't feel her legs or her arms; all she could feel was the heat of Jasper's body on top of her.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the man himself and did the thing that she wanted to do most at the moment; she smiled. He eyed her up and down and asked: "Was that good enough for you, Princess?" She nodded tiredly and said: "Kiss me, Jasper…"

He captured her lips with his own so gently, she thought they never touched. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as time went by but there was nothing she could do about it. She was practically lying there, open-mouthed, and taking in the kiss. She couldn't even touch him and it was making her more turned on and annoyed at the same time.

Jasper, who proved he could read her mind that night, pulled away and freed her hands and as Eleanor sighed in relief. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently kissed the belt marks on her wrists and then turned to look at her.

"Can I take your trousers off?" She asked so he wouldn't push her down in the middle of it. He was amused with the question and nodded in answer. She played with the button but as she couldn't wait any longer, she opened it and the zipper as well and pulled his pants down.

His erection was tearing through his black boxers and she licked her lips at the thought of touching it. She looked at him, the question hanging in her eyes, but he shook his head. She lied back disappointed and refused to look at his cocky face.

He hovered over her and kissed her neck out of the blue, licking all the sensitive spots. Goddamn Jasper Frost. He knew every fucking weakness she had. His hands cupped her breasts and she wrapped a leg around his waist, wanting to keep him right there.

He pulled away slowly and whispered in her ear: "I want you… so bad…" She closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath before saying: "I've wanted you… since I saw you in that fucking tuxedo…" He chuckled a little and then said: "Now, you're going to get what you want…"

She bit her lip anxiously and ran her hands in his hair as he went back to kissing her neck. She always liked his hair a bit messy and even though he hated it, he always let her play with it. She let her hand wander down and grab the edge of his boxers.

She expected him slapping her hand away but he only kissed her neck with more urgency. With a satisfied grin on her mouth, she tugged on the boxers and waited for a reaction. He bit her neck, right under her ear, so hard that she let go of the boxers completely and just held on to the back of his head.

He whispered in her ear: "Let's see if you're ready…" He let his hand down her thigh and she gasped as it caressed her wet pussy. She was moving desperately under him and he whispered again: "You like me whispering in your ear, huh?"

She moaned loud and nodded but he pushed his hand down a bit and said: "Couldn't hear you, Princess." She let out: "You know… I love it… More…" He chuckled right against her ear and she shivered in response.

"I know you do, Princess… I know what you want… I know what you need…" He whispered slowly in her ear and she shut her eyes. He continued: "You want me… Don't you?" She nodded eagerly but then added: "I want… Yes… I want you…"

He kissed her earlobe gently and then pulled away completely. He watched her, eyes closed, mouth opened, legs spread and he gulped. He was a patient man, a very patient man, he could continue this for a while, but after everything that happened that night, he was losing patient as well.

"Open your eyes." He ordered simply and she opened them as fast as possible. He asked: "Get a condom." She jumped up and reached into her drawer and took one out. He motioned for her to come closer and she crawled to him, waiting to unveil the thing she wanted the most.

She took a look at him and earned his allowance and grabbed the damn boxers and pulled them down. His cock sprung out right in front of her face and she licked her lips as she watched the pre cum on the tip.

Jasper might be an asshole but he had a pretty good dick and that was actually one of the reasons she wouldn't complain much about the sex their first week together. And then, somehow, things changed for her. Slowly, she saw him differently and hoped for something in return.

Behind her bad girl façade, Eleanor was still a girl, and even though she wasn't ready to admit it, she wanted romance. At first, it sounded crazy, even to herself, but he made her feel like there was a small possibility of happy ending for the both of them.

She tried to act on it, brought him tea, danced with him, but he had to go and ruin everything. He wanted to prove he was in control and it was the truth. He didn't like dancing or wearing a tuxedo, he only wanted sex and even though she felt like suffocating when he said those words, she couldn't deny that she still wanted him.

So she pulled her tongue out and went to lick the tip, cautiously, and was glad Jasper didn't stop her. She took a long lick and looked up to see his reaction. His eyes were still on her but his jaw was more clenched than before. She smirked and went to lick it again that Jasper said: "No time, Princess. Roll the condom." She pouted but rolled the condom on his dick anyway.

She waited in front of him, feeling hungrier than ever, and stared at him to see what he would do next. He said calmly: "On all fours." She bit her lip and got on all fours, waiting for him. She shook her head, making her hair move around on her back.

She smirked proudly as she heard him groan behind her. Jasper might know her weaknesses, but she knew a few of his as well. His chest touched her back and he whispered in her ear as his cock touched her ass: "Ready?" She turned her head to the side and caught his lips in hers and kissed him with all her left energy. She pulled away and looked ahead and he whispered: "Ready it is…"

He grabbed her hair and wrapped it around her hand and kissed her neck as he pulled the hair back and thrust into her at the same time. She let out a throaty moan and Jasper felt his cock getting wetter in an instant.

Jasper stayed still, deep into her, and licked her neck anxiously. He let go of her hair and whispered: "You came again?" Eleanor moaned a quiet 'yes' and imagined Jasper's super cocky smirk. He pulled out, almost completely, until only the tip was inside her.

Then he slowly entered his cock in her, so slow, that she felt every inch of it, every vein, everything. His cock completely filled her and she sighed out of bliss. She didn't exactly remember their first time together, but the second time, she remembered him stretching her beyond belief. He was by far the biggest she had ever taken in.

He continued his thrusts and apparently was in no rush to speed things up but she wasn't going to say anything. She was getting what she had ached for and sooner or later, he was going to lose this slow pace.

And her wish came true as he whispered: "Let's take this to the next level…" She nodded and in the middle of everything, she noticed how shaky his voice was. The mighty and unbreakable Jasper was showing signs of weaknesses. He always did after a couple of minutes inside her. And she loved it.

Suddenly, he thrust into her with strength and her body went forward with his force. He pulled back and did it again. And again. And then he sped up and soon he was pounding into her as he kept a tight grip on her sides, making her stay close to his body.

Eleanor couldn't keep quiet anymore and half moaned-half yelled through the whole process. He kept thrusting deeper and faster into her as seconds went by and she knew there was no going back for neither of them then.

She let out in the middle of gasps: "I'm… Jasper… Cumming…" Jasper didn't even respond but she could hear how hard he was breathing and figured he was in the same position. He kept the fast pace and thought of something that would bring her right on the edge.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it as hard as he could and it did the trick. She yelled his name as she felt another explosion inside her. He was still pounding inside her when she opened her eyes and came back to earth.

She encouraged him: "Cum Jasper… Cum… inside me…" He groaned loud and surprisingly kept thrusting. She blindly threw her arm back and wrapped it around his neck. She massaged the back of his head and suggested: "Bite me…"

He loved that, always biting her neck, leaving hickeys all around, so she encouraged him to do it. She was sure it would work. He bit her earlobe, not so gently, and as she screamed, he thrust for the last time, and came hard.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until both of them caught their breaths and then Jasper pulled out of her and she moaned for the last time. He took the condom and threw it in the trash can near the bed.

Eleanor turned to him and lied down on the bed and he lied down next to her. She ran a hand on his chest and got closer to him and confessed: "You were amazing tonight." He turned his face to look at her, a boyish grin on his face, and said: "I know."

She rolled her eyes and got her hand off his chest and tried to move away but he suddenly pulled her close, glued to his body. She gulped quietly as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, like they have been for the past few weeks.

She tried to take her mind off it and said: "Can you set the alarm for six?" Jasper asked shocked: "In the morning?" She explained: "Yes, morning. I promised Liam I'll go with him to Monaco so we have to be up at six."

Jasper raised his perfect eyebrows and asked: "We?" She shrugged saying: "Of course we. You're my bodyguard, Jasper. You come wherever I go." He didn't say anything and Eleanor went on: "Have you ever been to Monaco?"

He shook his head and she said with a smile: "You're going to love it there." He let out: "I don't think me taking care of you in clubs and casinos going to be that much fun." She let a finger dance around on his neck and said in her sexy tone: "How about taking care of me in my bedroom?"

He stared at her and then shrugged saying: "Not bad." She frowned and hit his chest as hard as she could but earned only a loud chuckle from him. She pouted and went to turn around that he got on top of her and pinned her down.

With most sincerity she ever experienced from him, he said: "It would be my pleasure, Princess…" She smiled like a little girl and he lowered his head and kissed her. She ran her hand on his bare back and opened her mouth to him.

He pulled away before things could heat up and said: "It's four now. You should get some sleep. You look tired." She nodded and even though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted another round. He wrapped an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, his breathing sounded calm and she knew he was fast asleep. She was, on the other hand, completely awake. She welcomed his scent into her nose as she planned their trip to Monaco. And before she knew it, everything turned dark and she fell asleep.

Jasper's arm tightened around her, out of instinct, and she leaned more into him. They were both sound asleep, safe in each other's arms but what they didn't know was that soon, everything was going to change, forever.

 **So, what did you think of this?!**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts, so leave a review ;)**

 **I'd love to continue this, as a story, but it depends on how many of you like this and want it to go on. So I'm counting on you!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So... here's a new chapter, because I just couldn't stop writing!**

 **Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, they mean a lot...**

 **Guest 1 and 2: Thanks! And I'll keep writing, if you all keep reviewing! ;)**

 **And also, if you watch other shows like Vampire Diaries, The 100, Orphan Black,... check my other fanfics out as well ;)**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter2_Up In The Air

The alarm went off and Jasper opened his eyes in a matter of seconds, and dismissed it quickly. He sighed out of tiredness and then noticed Eleanor peacefully asleep in his arms. A smile was planted on his face as she leaned even closer to him and mumbled something under her breath.

Her head was comfortably resting on his shoulder and he easily started playing with her hair. She grinned in her sleep and Jasper couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. He knew they had to get out of the bed and pack for Monaco, but he didn't want to wake her up.

He carefully pulled himself away and put her head on the pillow and stayed still to see if she woke up and after he made sure she was asleep, he got off the bed. After a few minutes of walking around naked, he found his underwear and shirt and threw them on.

He went in her secret closet and grabbed a suitcase to fill with a few dresses for her. He pulled a few black dresses out and pressed his lips at how short they were. He shook his head and threw them in the suitcase. He found some shirts and some black shorts and put them in the suitcase as well.

Jasper opened her underwear drawer and smirked when he saw a few of his favorite bras and thongs. He packed a few of them with a few of her bikinis. He packed two towels at the end and went back to the room.

He grabbed his phone and saw it was already 6:20 and he decided to finally wake her up. He sat on the bed and watched her for a moment and then did the thing he wanted to do for a long time but he never found the right time for it.

He leaned down and gently put his lips on hers and kissed her with no rush. It took a quick moment for Eleanor to respond to him and kiss him back. His own eyes were closed but he felt she was staring at him.

He pulled away and smiled: "Good morning, Princess." Eleanor was looking at him puzzled and was trying to make sense of the situation. She finally managed to smile back and say: "Morning." Jasper pulled away completely and got off the bed saying: "It's 6:20. We should leave if we want to make it to Monaco."

She jumped up, and then realized she was still naked, and Jasper was staring at her. She got off the bed and without a second look at him who was then wearing his pants, she went to the bathroom to wash up.

She felt her face was on fire so she splashed a handful of cold water on her face to calm herself down. Goddamn him. He was sending her mixed signals and she didn't know which one to believe. He knocked on the door and said: "I already packed for you. I don't have anything here though."

She offered: "We'll go shopping when we get there. I don't really trust your fashion sense. I bet you packed that red bra and a pair of sunglasses." He chuckled behind the door and said: "I actually didn't get your sunglasses."

She rolled her eyes and started brushing her teeth and removed her make up from last night. Jasper announced the time every five minutes and she finally got out after ten minutes, still very naked, but with fresh make up on.

He was standing behind the door holding a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of ripped jeans in his hand. She raised her eyebrows and he shrugged with a smirk: "We're late, Princess." She sighed and grabbed them without a word and went to change that she turned around and asked: "Underwear?"

He laughed and pulled her red panties from his pocket and red bra from his back. She shook her head with a grin and took them and wore them in a hurry. After she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and smirked with satisfaction and also saw Jasper who was still in the tuxedo from last night and his hair, though a bit messy, looked great.

He grabbed her suitcase and she grabbed another from under her bed and said as he raised his eyebrows: "Emergency suitcase." He opened the doors and waited until she left and then closed the doors behind him and followed Eleanor.

They greeted Liam who apparently was waiting for Ophelia and then got in their own limo and rode off. Eleanor put her head on his shoulder and groaned: "I'm so fucking tired." He politely said: "You can sleep on the jet, Your Highness."

She frowned but then remembered the time Jasper told him the drivers were snitches and they had to keep things formal around them. She pushed the button and the window between them and the driver went up.

She ordered: "I'm cold. Put your arm around me, bodyguard." Jasper gave her a look but pulled Eleanor in his arms and held her close. She closed her eyes and sighed at how comfortable his chest was. They didn't talk for twenty minutes until they reached the royal airport.

Jasper called her name in a whisper but she didn't respond and he was sure she was asleep. He knew how tired she was and he felt bad for waking her up so he did the only thing possible. He tightened his grip on her back and snaked his other hand under her knees and got out of the car.

Liam and Ophelia got out their own limo at the same time and watched with open mouths as Jasper carried Eleanor bridal style to the jet and put her on one of the chairs and went back to grab her suitcases.

After a couple of minutes, others joined them and they started flying. Jasper and Marcus were on duty but Liam told them to sit down with the rest of them. Marcus sat at the other end and Jasper saw the empty sit in front of Eleanor and decided to sit there.

He kept busy reading some articles on his phone and one was about their day visiting charities. He chuckled quietly when he saw a picture of her holding those big scissors and he frowning next to her. What a day they had.

He looked at Eleanor who was deep in sleep and smiled at how innocent she looked. He spent his life around lucky people in casinos but he couldn't believe his own luck. He was involved with a princess, the princess, and she was actually falling for him.

He knew it. It was too obvious. And the funny thing was that he was feeling the same way but he was too scared to act on it. He had tested her several times in the past and figured she couldn't let go of their little game, she was addicted.

He liked her, way too much, and her kindness towards him scared her. Yesterday, the tuxedo and the dancing, scared the crap out of him. Because something clicked between them at that dance and he was sure they both could feel it.

They both knew it wasn't about the video but Jasper couldn't let things get out of hand. Standing so close to her, holding her hand, and that song, he felt like he was suffocating. He was afraid of letting her take control of everything and then throw him away like a used tissue.

He wasn't sure about her, after all, she was famous for her impulsive actions. And he took a risk daring her to let everyone know what he was doing to her, and when she gave up, the last shred of his doubt was gone.

He still wasn't ready to admit to anything, but he couldn't deny it anymore. He had feelings for her and apparently she did as well. He sighed and kept staring at her and surprisingly she moved in her place and soon opened her eyes.

Jasper grinned and she frowned, confused, and it took a moment for her to process what was going on. Jasper loved it when she woke up, always confused. He thought it was cute. She yawned and asked: "How did I get on the jet?"

"I carried you, Your Highness." He answered, perfecting the British accent. She nodded but before she could hide it, a grin was spreading across her face as well. Suddenly her expression changed to mischievous and Jasper figured what she was up to and gave her a warning look.

She announced loudly: "I'm going to wash up. Bring my purse, bodyguard." He sighed and grabbed the bag and followed her behind the curtains that separated them from the bathroom. When he was sure no one would hear them he hissed: "Don't even think about it."

She raised her eyebrows playfully and asked: "Think about what?" He sighed and said: "You know what. We can't. Your freaking brother is here. And not to mention, Marcus, who would love to rat me out to Ted."

She opened the bathroom door and went in and pulled her shirt off and revealed her red bra. Jasper gulped and tried to stay focused: "Princess, we can't." She didn't say anything, she simply rolled one of the bra straps down.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her jeans and opened its button. He could see the red panties clearly and it was killing him to just stand there.

They both heard steps and Eleanor closed the door and he stood behind the door, his face very bodyguard-like. Ophelia pulled the curtains and came face to face with Jasper. She asked: "Can I used the bathroom?"

Eleanor opened the door as she heard Ophelia's voice and said in a hurry: "Phi, we're going to have sex, and I'd really appreciate it if you would stop anyone from going to the bathroom. Alright?" Ophelia just stared at her for a moment and then stared at Jasper who was looking at the ground and then left without a word.

"Now, bodyguard, care to join me?" She asked, her voice had that sexy sway he loved, and she knew he loved. He walked in, closed and locked the door behind him, and threw her purse on the floor. They stared at each other for a moment until Eleanor rushed to him saying: "No time to waste staring."

She jumped and he caught her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. The power of her kiss made him took a couple of steps back and hit the bathroom door. Her hand was busy unbuckling his belt and when she was done, she threw it on the floor.

Jasper moved them and pushed her to the nearest wall, her legs still secured around him, and he let one of hands free to pull down her bra. He pulled away from her and sucked on the hard nipple as she threw her head back. She scratched his back when he bit her pink nipple and he groaned in response.

He tried to slide his hand into her panties but her jeans were too tight and he couldn't get what he wanted. He whined: "Hate these jeans." She pointed out: "You were the one who picked them out. If I wore a dress we wouldn't be having this problem."

He pulled back and she untangled her legs and landed on her feet and quickly took off her jeans. Jasper had time to look around and said: "Good thing your bathroom is the size of the room I grew up in." Eleanor chuckled and happy that she managed to be only in her underwear, pushed him to sit on the closed-lit toilet.

She whispered as she took his underwear off: "Now, bodyguard, we both know how much you love control. But you don't get to control me when we're in Monaco. Starting now, I'm in charge." He opened his to protest that her mouth wrapped around his cock.

He groaned loudly and rested his head on the wall behind him as he watched Eleanor taking him all in and pulling him out, over and over again. He warned: "We should hurry. I don't have any condoms." She pulled away and went to grab her bag and pulled a condom out with a smirk.

She ripped the pocket and then hurried over and rolled the condom on his pulsing cock. She put each leg around him and in a swift motion, pulled her panties to the side. She knew how much Jasper loved to fuck her when she still had her panties on and she was proven right as Jasper's breathing grew harder.

She grabbed his dick and slowly sat on it, so slow, it made both of them groan simultaneously. She sat on his cock for a quick moment before moving up and down in a slow pace. She couldn't handle slow so she quickened her moves and pulled Jasper's head close and he kissed her neck and made his way down to her breasts again.

She was so worked up, from last night, and her little striptease a few minutes ago and she knew she was almost there. That was when Jasper came into play and started thrusting upwards and she knew she was doomed.

She locked her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her body as she was getting closer. She could barely breathe and Jasper's thrust weren't slowing down to make it easier for her. She barely let out: "I'm…"

And then invisible waves hit her body, so hard, she clutched to the wall for support. Jasper was the only one moving and due to his grunting, he was close. Her body was still numb but the thrill of making him cum made her move a bit and she whispered in his ear: "Are you close?"

He nodded grunting, his jaw clenched, his mouth hung open and she whispered huskily in his ear: "Cum for me, bodyguard…" With that, Jasper shivered and stopped moving and Eleanor felt the warmth of his cum even through the condom.

He couldn't breathe normally for a few minutes, and she stayed deep inside him until both of them felt ready to get back to others. Eleanor carefully got up and they both sighed when he was completely out of her.

She was fixing her hair and makeup when he finally found the strength to get up and wear his pants. He threw the condom in the trash can and washed his hands. Eleanor wore her shirt and walked to him and fixed his hair silently.

She turned around and bent down to get her jeans that Jasper smacked her ass playfully. She let out a fake 'owe' because they both knew she loved it and wore her jeans. Jasper looked at himself in the mirror and hoped no one would notice he had just fucked the Royal Highness in the bathroom.

He said simply: "I'm going out. I'll wait behind the door." She nodded and watched him close the door behind him. She bit her lip as she was still high on her orgasm and made herself look proper and grabbed her purse from the ground and walked out.

She smirked and said: "The bathroom reeks of sex, you know." Jasper cleared his throat and suggested: "Don't you have like a spray or perfume in your purse?" Eleanor made a face and said: "I'm not wasting my two thousand pound perfume!"

Jasper pressed his lips and gave her a look and she huffed and went back inside and came out a minute later. "Done. Now let's go back." He pulled the curtains away and said: "After you, Your Highness." Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked in front of him and tried not to draw any attention to themselves.

Liam was too busy flirting with Ophelia to notice anything and Marcus was on the phone. They sat down in front of each other and since no one could see Jasper's face, he mouthed to her: "That was hot." She smirked and mouthed back: "Fuck yeah."

They both chuckled quietly and then Jasper pulled his phone out and showed her their picture. Eleanor laughed out loud when he told her the crazy things she had said while she was on ecstasy. She remembered what she did, but Jasper telling his side of the story was funny.

"What are you laughing about?" Ophelia asked suddenly and they saw she was standing next to their seats. Eleanor brushed her question off: "Nothing." Ophelia hovered over her and hissed: "I hope you had fun. I had to hold my pee for twenty minutes."

Eleanor burst into laughter and when Ophelia narrowed her eyes at her, she threw her hands in the air and said: "Okay, sorry. We had fun, actually." Ophelia shook her head, fighting a grin, and left them alone and went to the bathroom.

Jasper asked: "How much does she know?" She asked while checking her phone: "What do you mean?" Jasper whispered: "Since she's my boss's daughter, I mean, how much does she know?" Eleanor leaned towards him and whispered: "I asked her to give us space to fuck on the bloody jet! How much do you think she knows?"

Jasper sighed annoyed and looked out the window as Eleanor started texting on her phone. She asked Liam loudly: "Liam, do you still have your old Bugatti in Monaco?" Liam nodded and Eleanor said simply: "I need to borrow it when we land. Can you arrange it to be at the airport?"

"Sure, but you don't know how to drive!" Liam pointed out with a laugh and Eleanor stuck her tongue at him and said: "But Jasper does." Then she leaned in and asked: "You do, right?" Jasper gave her a puzzled look that basically said 'Of course, I do. WTF?!'

Liam said: "Alright. I'll text David to bring it there." Eleanor blew a kiss towards him and Liam shook his head laughing. Eleanor sat back and continued texting and didn't notice Jasper staring at her. She raised her head and asked: "What?"

"Why do we need your brother's car?" He asked and Eleanor explained: "We're going shopping, remember? And we can't go around, taking a cab or something like that." He nodded in understanding and then started reading a few other articles on his phone.

The flight was over soon and as Liam promised, the car was waiting for them when they got off the jet. Eleanor gave them her luggage to bring to the villa and got in the car with Jasper. She asked: "It's a nice car, eh?"

Jasper nodded and started the car and sped off to where Eleanor told him to. Soon they were outside a very fancy shopping center and parked right in front of it. They walked in together and at one point Eleanor grabbed his hand and dragged him to a Calvin Klein store.

Eleanor grabbed a few shirts and told him to try them on but Jasper protested that they were his size and he didn't need to wear them. Eleanor practically pushed him into the dressing room and went to pick a few pants for him as well.

Finally, he came outside, wearing a grey shirt and dark jeans, hair messy, and Eleanor's breath caught in her throat when she saw how gorgeous he looked. She got a grip and said: "Alright, we'll take these, of course, in two different colors. You can wear this now, that tuxedo needs a rest. Now, shoes."

They picked a couple of shoes after a long argument about his feet size and how it was related to the size of his cock. Then she ushered him to the underwear section and rubbed her hands together with a naughty grin and made him laugh.

They picked a few underwear because as Eleanor said: "He's going to need the change of the underwear, very much." They finally got everything together and went to the cashier that Jasper whispered in her ear: "I have nothing on me. If you would've told me sooner I would bring my clothes and money."

Eleanor whispered back: "It's alright, I'll take care of it." She paid for it and Jasper realized how expensive their little shopping was. They got out of the store and Jasper said: "I'll pay you back when we get back to London." Eleanor shrugged and said: "Don't worry about it."

She looked at him and saw he was frowning and said: "Alright, I will take your money, until the last penny. Now, cheer up, because we're going lingerie shopping." Jasper did cheer up when he heard lingerie shopping and followed Eleanor to another store.

They went into a Victoria's Secret store and Eleanor told him to stay in a corner until she was done choosing so she could surprise him. He waited patiently as she strolled around and finally went into the dressing room.

"Jaspurrrr?" She purred from inside the booth and Jasper walked over there and opened the door. His mouth hung open and Eleanor actually blushed a little. He managed to let out: "We're definitely taking this."

She chuckled and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the booth and pushed him to the wall. He kissed her hard and grabbed the beck of her neck and pushed her head down on his own. Eleanor moaned in his mouth and urged him to go on.

There was a knock on the door and they heard the nervous clerk: "I'm sorry. One person in booth only." Eleanor pulled back and laughed as Jasper pouted and got out. She tried a few more and picked them all and went outside to pay.

The clerk asked at the last moment: "Aren't you…?" Eleanor didn't let her finish and walked out and Jasper followed her. Eleanor noticed Jasper was carrying so many bags that she couldn't hold his hand. She offered to carry a few and after a suspicious look from him, he agreed.

She grabbed his hand before he could do anything else and pulled him towards another store and didn't see Jasper staring at their intertwined hands and smiling. The next store was a bore and Eleanor didn't find the dress she wanted.

Jasper suggested: "We should get something to eat. I'm starving." She agreed and they went to the café in the mall and sat down. Eleanor asked: "Should we get breakfast, or early lunch?" Jasper shrugged: "I'm craving pancakes so much."

She motioned for the waitress to come and take their orders and said: "Two chocolate pancakes, strawberry shake, and a caramel shake." After the waitress left, Jasper asked: "How do you know I love caramel shake?"

She smirked and said: "Sometimes you talk in your sleep, bodyguard." He narrowed his eyes at her and said: "I do not!" Eleanor laughed and said: "I know, I was just scaring you. Remember a few weeks ago, I went to a café with a friend and asked you if you wanted anything? You said caramel shake and I forgot to bring it for you."

Jasper said out of the blue: "I didn't remember. Can't believe you did." Eleanor bit her lip and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal: "I have a pretty good memory." Jasper only stared at her and soon their orders came and they started digging in.

After both of them were full, Eleanor said: "We should go to the villa and set up our room. I think others…" Jasper interrupted: "Our room?" Eleanor banged her head with her hand and said: "Shit, I forgot. It's a villa, everyone's in everyone's business. Shit, what if you get to be Marcus's roommate? You can't sneak out then."

Jasper nodded sadly and Eleanor cursed herself for not thinking everything through. Then an idea hit her: "Or… I know for sure, that Liam's gonna act all cool and tell Marcus he'll be off duty for the trip. Then he would get a separate room for himself to, you know, have fun and whatever Marcus does in his free time, and you'll get another room as security."

Jasper said: "Maybe. It can happen." Eleanor nodded excitedly and then Jasper asked: "Liam gives Marcus free time, and you don't?" Eleanor smirked: "Jasper, you're my bodyguard, you have to be near me, always. Don't let me worry about your ability to protect my body again…!"

Jasper shook his head with a little grin and then they both got up and left for the car and drove to the villa. The villa was a bit quiet when they got there and Eleanor figured the others were probably resting for a little while. They put the shopping bags somewhere in the living room until they would figure out which room they'd be staying in.

Eleanor grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him around to show him around a bit. He kissed the back of her neck when she was showing her the pool and she melted. They finally made it back to the living room and Eleanor took a look around.

When she saw no one, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear: "Let's go find our room, bodyguard." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs that she heard his voice and froze in her place: "Lenny?"

 **Soooo, what did you think?**

 **Please leave a review, if you want this story to go on, so I'll know we're on the same page!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts! They all mean so much to me...**

 **Here we go:**

Chapter3_Jealousy

"Lenny?"

Eleanor froze in her place when she saw Beck looking at her with his familiar smile and before she knew it, she let Jasper's hand go and walked to him asking confused: "Beck! What are you doing here?" He put his suitcase down and said: "Liam invited me."

He opened his arms and she rushed and hugged him tightly. He whispered: "It's so good to see you. It's been a while." She pulled away and said: "Yeah, a year." Beck pointed to Jasper who was looking at them intensely and asked: "Don't want to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Eleanor corrected him quickly: "He's my bodyguard."

Jasper winced at her words but kept his face unchanged. Beck nodded his head for him politely and Jasper nodded back, trying not to show any emotion on his face. He couldn't help but notice Eleanor playing with her hair, something he had never seen, and giggling as Beck kept complimenting her.

Liam and Ophelia came down the stairs and he fist bumped Beck and introduced Ophelia to him. Then Liam offered: "Let's all go out, eh?" Beck and Eleanor agreed excitedly but said they needed time to change and after Liam told them where their rooms were, Eleanor asked Jasper: "Can you bring the bags?"

Jasper left without a word and after he was back, he saw Eleanor wearing a short black dress and grabbing her purse to leave and she said without even looking at him: "I don't think we need security there, but you can come if you want." Jasper nodded and she walked past him to Beck who was waiting for her.

Marcus told Jasper that Liam gave him two days off and also showed Jasper's room to him. Jasper was tempted to stay in the villa and rest for the rest of the day but Eleanor's behavior around Beck was irritating him and he felt like he had to go with them.

Beck and Eleanor left in the same car, Liam and Ophelia with another one and Jasper and Marcus with another. Their first stop was a famous casino. Jasper walked around a bit, reminiscing about his old life, but stayed away from the tables.

He was watching Eleanor and Beck from far, laughing and whispering, and he was trying to act like he didn't care but he knew it wasn't true. Eleanor was like a completely different person around Beck, it was like he didn't even know her. She was giggling all the time, blushing, and looking at him when he wasn't paying attention.

He hated to admit it, but Eleanor paying attention to anyone other than him, was driving him mad. He never thought he really had any competition before, except that swimmer, who he had taken care of. But this Beck, he was something else.

He could sense Eleanor's feelings for him from a mile and due to her girly behavior, he was sure he was her first love. He fisted his hands at the thought of that but there was nothing he could do. He simply wandered around and kept watching them.

After a while, Beck suggested they hit a club and everyone agreed. Jasper watched as Eleanor grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He started sipping his Scotch slowly as his eyes never left them.

Eleanor's back was against his chest and his hands were running down her from her waist to her thighs. He gulped as Beck's hand snaked around her petite waist and pulled her closer. He drank his second drink in a heartbeat when he saw how euphoric Eleanor looked, glued to his body.

"Wanna dance?" Someone whispered in his ear and he turned his head, seeing a girl sitting next to him. Jasper had to admit she was really pretty, blonde hair, green eyes and full red lips. His eyes drifted to the dance floor and saw them whispering again and then Jasper offered his hand to her and she accepted it excitedly.

She jumped off the stool and followed him to the dance floor. Jasper secretly looked at them again but Eleanor wasn't even looking their way. He took his eyes off them and concentrated on the hot girl in his arms. It was not like he was dancing with her to make Eleanor jealous. At least, he told himself that.

Jasper asked her: "What's your name?" She whispered in his ear again: "Anna. You?" He pulled her close and said: "Jasper." She called his name with a bit of a French accent and Jasper decided he liked the sound of that.

She was a pretty good dancer and Jasper simply stood there as she dropped it down and came back up and circled him. He was enjoying himself so when the song ended and she asked if they could go somewhere private, he didn't argue. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit and Jasper failed to see Eleanor looking at them from the tables and drinking her shot in one quick motion.

She guided him through the alley and shoved him to the wall near the exit door. She walked to him, slowly, with a smirk but right before she could kiss him, Jasper turned his head to the side. She frowned and called his name confused but Jasper grabbed her arms and gently pushed her away.

"Sorry. Gotta go." He simply excused himself and got back into the club. He couldn't kiss her. He had been with no one but Eleanor for the past few weeks and even though at the moment, she was busy with Beck, he couldn't ruin what they had with the help of a pretty French girl. Their game was not over, not yet.

Jasper scanned the club and saw Marcus and Liam chatting, others dancing, but there was no sign of Eleanor. Then to his surprise he spotted Beck drinking alone. He couldn't hide his grin as he walked to the counter to order another drink.

He saw Ophelia and Eleanor come out of the ladies room, talking into each other's ears and looking around after every couple of seconds. Eleanor saw Jasper drinking alone and simply stared at him and he stared right back.

Ophelia grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Liam and Marcus and soon Marcus pointed at Jasper. They were planning on getting dinner at a restaurant nearby and ten minutes later, everyone was staring at the menus.

Liam, Ophelia, Beck and Eleanor were sitting near each other and Gemma and Ashok were sitting between them and Marcus and Jasper. Eleanor was browsing the menu for a couple of minutes but Jasper already knew what she was going to order and he was proved right when she ordered Beef bourguignon. Beck ordered the same thing and Jasper's smiled faded when she giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

He didn't necessarily enjoy his Beef Stroganoff over Beck's jokes and Eleanor's laughs. He didn't bother to look their way and just stared at his phone when he was finished. After everyone was stuffed and satisfied, they made their way back to the villa.

Everyone sat down and started talking about old times and nobody noticed him leaving for his room, not even Eleanor. He shut the door and lied down sighing out of frustration. As he stared at the ceiling, a familiar thought emerged out of the back of his mind:

"It's always going to be like this. You're her bodyguard. Just a bodyguard. Nothing more. And you will never be nothing more. She forgets you the second she finds someone new. This is how it goes around here."

He closed his eyes, thinking about so many other times he thought about this, and how always, magically, Eleanor would show up and start an argument that would end with them in bed together. But he knew Eleanor wasn't coming this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor and Ophelia exchanged another look during Ashok's never-ending story-telling and Eleanor stared at her hands. Beck whispered near her ear: "I think I fell asleep ten minutes ago." Eleanor chuckled quietly but then stared at the empty chair that should've been filled with Jasper and she realized she missed him more than she liked to admit to herself.

Seeing Beck after a year cracked her bad girl façade, as it usually does, and the world faded when he was next to her. She couldn't even understand her giggles and blushes but she couldn't control them. And she couldn't ignore how her heart seemed to race when she saw her bodyguard as well.

She texted Ophelia on their way to the casino and told her who Beck was with a couple of overexcited texts. She told him that he was married but she couldn't help if she still had feelings for him. And then Ophelia texted her with a simple question that changed everything: "What about Jasper?"

She fought with herself all the way to the casino and didn't even giggle at most of Beck's jokes. She sneaked a glance of broody Jasper as he got out of Marcus's car and something inside her lightened up. It was clear that he didn't like the circumstances but it could also be like another one of his broody days as mysterious Jasper from Vegas.

However, she took a shot and texted Ophelia: "I want to make him jealous." And only winked at Ophelia's worried face. She stuck to Beck and dragged him around, feeling Jasper's eyes on her, and laughed loud enough for him to hear.

Dancing at the club was easy but then Jasper had to go and dance with another girl. Eleanor secretly threw daggers at her with her eyes but looked at Beck when she noticed Jasper might look her way. And after Beck went to grab a drink and she sat down ordering a shot, she saw them leave together.

Everything froze for a moment as she saw the slut pulling him away and she drank her shot with rage and ordered the second one. Ophelia sat down next to her, apparently she had seen them as well, and was looking at Eleanor scared, like she was going to explode at any second.

Eleanor drank the second shot and grabbed Ophelia's hand and dragged her to the ladies room. She slammed the door shut and yelled: "I don't understand." Ophelia stuttered: "I'm sor…" Eleanor interrupted her: "I mean, it worked for you. Liam was super jealous. And bam! You two are here together."

Ophelia whispered: "I didn't know this was so important to you…" Eleanor went to deny it, but didn't see the point anymore, so she said: "I just… I just want to know… if there's more to this. He won't admit it…"

Ophelia smiled and said: "Look, who knows what happened, right? Let's go out there. I bet he's back already." Eleanor snorted but followed Ophelia out and whispered in her ear: "Do you see him anywhere?" Ophelia whispered back after looking: "Not yet."

Soon Eleanor's eyes landed on him, drinking alone, and she fought hard not to smile out of relief. The slut was nowhere to be found, but before she knew it, Ophelia dragged her away whispering: "Keep it up."

At dinner, she secretly guessed Jasper would order Beef Stroganoff as usual, and he did. She eyed him after dinner, staring intensely at his phone, and she felt bad for how left alone he must have feeling. But if that would make him admit that there was something more than sex going on between them, she would gladly allow it.

He went into his room as soon as they got back to the villa but she made herself stay and listen to others talk for hours. Ophelia kept giving her looks, silently telling her that it was time, but she couldn't leave in front of everybody.

But thankfully, everyone yawned and scattered to go to their bedrooms to rest. Beck kissed her goodnight on the cheek and she felt it burn. Ophelia stared at her for the last time before leaving with Liam.

Eleanor walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She looked at the shopping bags, neatly placed near the closet, and sighed. She pulled out the lingerie she wore in front of him that morning and remembered the look on his face. She noticed he had placed his own bags in her room as well, because, Eleanor wasn't supposed to be buying things for her bodyguard. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. She wasn't even supposed to be with him.

Everything was so just so fucking confusing but she wanted to put an end to it. Of course, Beck was the love of her life, but she knew her heart didn't belong to him, not anymore. The mysterious and brooding bodyguard, Jasper, had managed to successfully steal her heart.

She got up and left her room and suddenly noticed she didn't know which room Jasper was staying in. She knew Liam's, Ophelia's and Beck's room, so she eliminated them, and knocked on the door of an available room.

Marcus opened the door and asked: "Can I help you, Your Highness?" Eleanor asked casually: "Can you tell me which room belongs to Jasper? I'm sure he didn't bring one of my suitcases to my room." Marcus smiled, almost knowingly, and showed her the room down the hall.

She nodded for him and waited until he closed the door to walk down to his room. She knocked gently but heard that he was talking to someone else. Eleanor opened the door, walked in and saw him talking on the phone, his back turned to her. She heard him say: "Yes. Frost. When does the flight leave? Alright. Thank you."

He turned around and froze when he saw Eleanor frowning at him. He stood up straight and asked: "Can I help you, Your Highness?" Eleanor raised her eyebrows and asked: "Why do you sound like Marcus?" Jasper added calmly: "Because we're colleagues, Your Highness."

Eleanor sighed and closed the door behind her and walked to him asking: "What was that about?" Jasper asked: "What was what about?" Eleanor pointed at his phone: "That. What flight were you talking about?"

He answered simply: "A flight to London." She frowned asking: "Who's going to London?" Jasper said: "I am." Eleanor almost yelled: "What? Why?" He shrugged saying: "You clearly said you didn't need security anymore and I thought I should head back."

Eleanor's mouth fell open but nothing came out. She couldn't believe him. All she wanted from him was to admit that he had feelings for her and he booked a flight to get away from her. She felt the familiar lump in her throat, the one she felt before crying, and prayed her tears of frustration wouldn't fall down in front of him.

She whispered angrily: "You're unbelievable, Jasper." His cool façade shattered when he said: "I'm unbelievable? I'm sorry that I don't want to stay somewhere where I'm not welcome." Eleanor walked towards him: "You're my bodyguard. You have to be where I am." Jasper ran a hand through his hair and spat: "You don't need me, Your Highness. Beck's with you every step of the way. He'll protect you."

Eleanor asked: "Is that what's this is all about? You're jealous?" Jasper scoffed and said: "I am not jealous." Eleanor pressed: "Oh, really? What would you call this?" He didn't answer and Eleanor went on: "You made it clear yesterday that all you wanted from me was limited to the bedroom. Nothing more. And I didn't object. So tell me, Jasper, why are you mad that I might be interested in someone who doesn't just want to fuck and control me?"

Jasper stared at her and asked sounding hurt: "Is that what you think of me?" Eleanor held her head high and said: "You didn't give me a reason to change it." His jaw clenched and eyes hardened and Eleanor knew he was angry.

"Cancel that flight, Jasper." She simply said and went to leave that she heard him confess quietly: "I was jealous…" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, her eyes glowing, and her ears ready to hear.

He was looking at the floor but raised his head when she got close to him. He went on: "I was going crazy… The way you looked at him… The way you melted when he complimented you… The way you laughed around him… I just wanted to…"

He fell silent and Eleanor asked almost as quietly: "Why?" He frowned at her question and she took a step closer to him and asked again: "Why were you jealous, Jasper?" He opened his mouth and she gulped thinking he would say something but nothing came out.

He finally stuttered: "I… Because…" He closed his mouth even though he looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do. Eleanor blinked a few times, and finally said: "Great… More silence…" She stared at him for a quick moment but then turned on her heel to leave.

Right next to the door he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Eleanor didn't have time to protest because he had already pushed her to the wall. Her eyes widened when her back hit the hard wall and her mouth opened in a silent cry. He spat the words right in her face: "Because you're mine…"

With those simple words, Eleanor's mind caught on fire and before she knew it, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Jasper's body was pressing her to the wall and it was making the kiss more passionate.

She moaned when his hands found their way under her dress and he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. His fingers were caressing her pussy gently and she hooked one leg around his and pushed herself forward.

He pulled away and dragged his mouth across her neck and she moaned: "Bite…" Jasper bit her delicate skin, making sure he left a hickey for everyone to see, and then licked his way up to her ear. She moaned louder and Jasper had to stop and hush her and she suggested: "Put your hand… over… my mouth…"

His hand muffled her screams successfully when he inserted a finger in her. She was breathing heavily as he slowly moved his finger around. Soon enough, the second finger went in, and she bit his hand in response. He chuckled and replaced his hand with his mouth and thrust his fingers faster.

She held on to the back of his head with both hands and he let his other hand to play with her breasts. He increased his speed a bit and soon his talented fingers drove her over the edge and she screamed in his mouth.

He pulled away and watched the look of bliss on her face and smirked proudly. He held on tightly to her as he pulled his fingers out. She moaned and opened her eyes only to see Jasper licking his fingers clean and she felt like she couldn't stand anymore.

Jasper noticed her jelly legs and grabbed her thighs and pulled her up and wrapped her legs around himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip when she felt his hidden erection against her thigh.

He suddenly hit his head and informed her: "I don't have any condoms on me." She groaned and pulled him closer with the help of her legs and said anxiously: "I don't give a fuck... I take pills… Just… Fuck… me…" Jasper obeyed and pulled his pants and underwear down.

Eleanor giggled: "Told you, dresses are easier." And Jasper nodded his head in agreement as he pulled the dress a bit high and saw her pussy. He grabbed his cock and pushed the tip in slowly and before she could moan, he crashed his lips on hers, and thrust all the way in.

She tightened her grip around his neck and kissed him back hungrily. His thrusts were fast and impatient but more importantly, possessive. With every thrust, every kiss, every grunt, he was leaving his mark on her. He was making sure she was his and she was willingly accepting it.

He pulled away but didn't move his head too far so their faces were close to each other but not touching. His thrust became more urgent and Eleanor, open-mouthed and flushed, waited for the waves to wash over her.

Soon, something like an earthquake shook her body and she didn't hold back and moaned louder than ever. Jasper watched her cum again and felt that he was also close. He grunted: "Where should… I…?" Eleanor who was coming down from the clouds, encouraged him: "Cum in me… Jasper…"

He groaned and she went on: "Cum inside me… Make me yours…" With those last words, he finally emptied himself in her with a loud grunt. Eleanor was burnt with his cum and the feeling was indescribable.

He rested his head against the wall, near her head, and she kissed the back of his neck gently. He was still holding on to her hard and Eleanor bit her lip thinking about how strong he was. His cum slowly dribbled down her thighs and she moaned quietly.

He kissed her neck and slowly pulled his cock out of her and whispered in her ear: "That was…" She completed him: "Amazing…" He nodded and slowly put her down on her two feet but she still held onto his arm for balance.

Jasper pulled his pants up and Eleanor ran a hand through her messy hair and straightened her dress. Jasper went to grab her a few tissues and she thanked him and cleaned her thighs. Eleanor grabbed another tissue and cleaned her lipstick mark off his face.

He grabbed her arm gently and said quieter than before: "I meant what I said, Eleanor…" She smiled and felt her heart was beating faster than normal. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down and whispered in his ear: "I want to be yours…"

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the love... I appreciate it...**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

Chapter4_ She Was His And He Was Hers

Eleanor opened her eyes, her eyes running around to realize where she was, and then she felt that familiar warmth of Jasper's body and smiled. He had both of his arms around her and she was practically pressed to his chest.

She kissed his neck gently, careful not to wake him up, and closed her eyes again. He moved a bit but tightened his grip around her by instinct. Eleanor felt those damn butterflies again but she was welcoming them for the first time.

Her mind wandered to last night and her smile grew wider as she repeated his words in her mind all over again. He had acted so deliciously possessive last night and she secretly enjoyed it, though Jasper had probably already known that she would.

She couldn't help it, she loved belonging to Jasper. The idea that she was forever his, sounded a bit like a fantasy, but she deeply wanted it. She felt those butterflies again and bit her lip shyly. She was his. And he was hers.

She let her hand wander on his back and enjoyed the quiet moan he let out. She wanted to pull away and watch him sleep, because he looked like a little innocent kid when he was asleep, but his grip was harder than she imagined. She gave up and her mind went to last night again.

" **Because you're mine…"**

" **I want to be yours…"**

 **She let go of his collar and gave him an innocent grin and he returned the favor. Eleanor started playfully: "So… I think I'm going to my room, eh?!" Jasper raised his eyebrows and said while grabbing her and picking her up: "Like hell you are!"**

 **She giggled as he spun her around and finally pushed her on the bed, still on top of her. She kissed him excitedly and wrapped a leg around his waist to keep him still. His hands were pulling on her dress desperately and she pulled away long enough for him to literally undress her.**

 **He crashed his lips back on hers but his main focus was his hands on her breast. He loved playing with her nipples until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away and simply ordered: "Suck them." She threw her head back as Jasper started flicking her nipples and gently biting them.**

 **He opened his mouth and fit her right breast in his mouth and just tried to devour her. She giggled as he acted like he was chewing on them and made a few yummy noises. Then he moved on to the next breast and repeated his actions.**

 **Eleanor noticed she was once again completely naked and he was completely clothed. She groaned and grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his head while he was still licking her breast. Jasper smirked and asked: "Anxious much, Princess?"**

 **She rolled her eyes and tried to get up but his hands pushed her shoulders down on the bed. Eleanor frowned and said: "Remember this morning? I told you I'm in charge here and you didn't protest. So get off me already." Jasper got off slowly and mumbled: "I was going to protest but then you put your mouth on my cock."**

 **Eleanor stuck her tongue at him like a little child and jumped on his like an angry cat wanting to get revenge. Jasper chuckled at how adorable she looked, taking the control from him and pinning him down, and just stared at her.**

 **She kissed his Adam's apple and made her way down but stopped at his nipples. She winked at him and put the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Jasper opened his mouth to grunt but nothing came out as he was too busy watching her flick her tongue on his nipple.**

 **She bit the tip of it gently and Jasper let out a sharp breath, making Eleanor smirk. She tried to copy him and put his whole breast in her mouth, but the problem was he didn't have any. Why he had to have an amazing body?!**

 **He was moving a lot so she pushed his shoulders down on the bed, just like he did to her, and said: "Stop moving Frost!" He laughed quietly but it faded as she rubbed her own breast against his toned chest and licked his neck slowly.**

 **Jasper's hands went to grab her ass cheeks that she slapped them away and smiled in victory as Jasper frowned. She whispered in his ear: "Remember how you tied my wrists the other night?" Jasper nodded, regretting his decision then.**

 **Eleanor licked his earlobe playfully and whispered: "Well… If you touch me, even the littlest, I'll stop and leave. You get it, Frost?" He grunted: "I love it when you call me Frost…" She purred: "Even more than Jaspurrrr...?" He let out a loud 'shit' and tried not to look too defeated in front of her.**

 **She got off him and pulled his pants down and saw his erection freeing and licked her lips. Jasper's hand moved a bit and Eleanor reminded him playfully: "No touching, Frost." He took a deep breath and waited for more.**

 **She inspected his erection carefully, not touching it, and making yummy noises that made Jasper laugh. She saw the pre cum oozing down the tip and she stuck her tongue out and let it touch the tip for a quick second.**

 **Jasper's body jerked up a bit and she watched his face getting redder and redder. She licked the tip clean right when he wasn't expecting it and he let out a loud 'shiiihhh'. Eleanor raised her eyebrows and asked mockingly: "Something wrong?!"**

 **Jasper shook his head quickly and she purred: "Do you want me to touch it?" He nodded frantically but didn't say a word. She raised her eyebrows and said: "I didn't hear you, Frost…" Jasper groaned frustrated and said: "Yeah. I want you to touch it, Goddamn it."**

 **She shrugged and said with a smirk: "You should have said it sooner!" Jasper glared at her but she didn't pay any attention as she let a finger touch the tip and soon her whole hand was wrapped around him.**

 **She ran her hand up and down, slowly at first, but then she sped up and hoped she could take a picture of Jasper's face at the moment. She let go of his cock suddenly and said: "Handsies are overrated. Let's get to mouthies, eh?!"**

 **Jasper groaned before closing his eyes when her tongue licked his whole shaft in a second. She grabbed the base and started licking him nonstop. He let out a few quiet 'fuck's when she played with his balls while she was licking him like he was her favorite lollipop. And he was.**

 **He glued his hands to his sides so they wouldn't move when she was doing her magic and he finally realized how frustrating it is when you're being controlled. He opened his eyes and saw her moving down to his balls. She grabbed his cock and pulled it higher and started licking his balls.**

 **Jasper grunted loudly: "Fuck Princess… I…" Eleanor smirked a bit but then moved back to his cock. She whispered against it: "Jasper…? Do you want to cum?" He answered quickly: "Fuck yeah…" She warned: "This is going to be your best blowjob ever, Frost…"**

 **He groaned when the words left her mouth and pushed his hands further down. He wanted nothing more than to push her head down his cock but he was controlling himself pretty good. She lowered her mouth on him and completely went down.**

 **Jasper opened his mouth in shock as Princess Eleanor started deep throating him. She was bobbling her head up and down, hard and fast, and he had to bit his own lip not to yell out her name. She wasn't slowing down and soon Jasper felt the familiar feeling of being close.**

 **He let out hardly: "El… I'm gonna…" She didn't stop when he tried to tell her he was coming, she just went on and on. Before he could stop it, he grunted and with a push, he emptied himself in her mouth.**

 **He expected her to pull back with a disgusted look but she stayed there and took in his seed. Jasper watched Eleanor swallow his cum and shivered slightly. She finally pulled back and gave him a proud smirk.**

 **Jasper stuttered: "That… You… Fuck…" Eleanor laughed and cleaned the sides of her mouth with her arm. She lied down next to him and said: "So does that mean…?" Jasper grabbed her and pulled her close and said: "Best motherfucking blowjob ever, Princess." She giggled: "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Frost."**

After that, she didn't remember much, so she must've fallen sleep soon. She figured it was time to wake him up, even though she didn't even know what time it was. She kissed his neck, not so gently, and soon his eyes fluttered open and he pulled back to see her face.

He said sleepy: "Hey gorgeous." Eleanor rolled her eyes but butterflies were flying around like crazy in her belly. She said: "I don't have any idea what time it is. Can you check?" He loosened his grip on her and rolled on the side to get his phone.

"It's 11:15." He announced with a yawn and she jumped out of the bed looking for her dress. Jasper watched as she struggled to find the dress and then wore it and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She whined: "I look like shit." Jasper simply said: "Not to me."

Eleanor gave him a look and said what she didn't really mean: "Cool it on the sweetness, Jasper." He shrugged and said: "Sorry. Thought we were just going to do this from now on!" Eleanor got into bed and kissed him quickly but as his hands went to wrap around her waist, she pulled away and said: "I should sneak back into my room which sounds impossible since everyone's probably awake and walking around and you, bodyguard, need to shower."

Jasper pulled himself up and offered: "Or we could shower together?" Eleanor ran a hand through his hair and said: "Save that for when we're back in the palace." Jasper frowned as she got off him and looked at herself in the mirror again.

She went to the door and opened it carefully, looking out in the hallway, and then turned around and said: "Get up already. We're going out at noon." He informed her: "You do realize all my clothes are in your room?" She said a quiet 'shit' and then said: "Ten minutes later. I'll be in the shower. Come and take them, okay?" He nodded and got up when she finally left his room.

As he started wearing his clothes, memories from last night started running around in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile. After his thoughts got the better of him last night, he had decided the best thing would be for him to leave.

When he saw her in his room, all those thoughts seemed to jump out the window, but he couldn't still let it go. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, wanting answers, wanting to know what he really felt.

He was sure she was crazy about Beck and Jasper, the bodyguard, would soon be forgotten. But there she was. In his room. He had to tell her something and as hard as it was for him, to leave all his doubts aside, he managed to say what she wanted to hear.

When she said that she wanted to be his, every piece of him was screaming, and he couldn't describe what was happening to him. All those feelings were unfamiliar to him but he seemed to welcome them last night.

His phone buzzed and he saw that she sent him a text: "I put your bags behind your door. Get them." He walked up and opened the door and got the shopping bags and came inside. He texted her: "Already done. Think about me in the shower, Princess." And he laughed out loud when she sent a pic of herself looking disgusted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was half past twelve when Eleanor joined everyone and sat down next to Ophelia. Jasper was already there, talking to Marcus, but he managed a sneak of her in one of the shirts he had packed for her. He noticed Eleanor and Ophelia whispering and giggling quietly and almost rolled his eyes.

Liam groaned all of the sudden: "Seriously, we're not having breakfast?" Ashok offered tiredly: "We could order something, right?" Eleanor whined: "I'd kill for pancakes right now." Everyone fell silent until Jasper said: "I can make breakfast, actually."

Everyone stared at her and Jasper felt a bit uncomfortable until Ophelia said excitedly: "How about we all help you?" There were a few excited noises and also a few tired groans but ten minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen waiting for Jasper's orders. The fridge was full so they didn't have a problem with ingredients.

Eleanor watched him carefully as he was busy making chocolate pancakes but Ophelia elbowed her and asked her to help around a bit. She went to assist Liam in frying the bacon and they had a blast trying not to burn the place to the ground.

Ophelia and Jasper were done with pancakes so he went to grab a few fresh fruit to juice. Ashok was snoring with his head on the kitchen counter so Liam dumped a bit of flour on his head to wake him up but it didn't work. Eleanor cut a few strawberries and gave them to Ophelia to put on top of the pancakes.

Jasper and Marcus had successfully made fresh orange juice and poured it into glasses and Jasper went to fry a few eggs to go with bacon. Eleanor and Ophelia made toasts and cut a few pieces of bread as well. Everyone took a plate and took them to the table in the living room.

Jasper realized he and Eleanor were the last ones in the kitchen and noticed her strange look and asked: "What?" She raised her eyebrows and said: "I didn't know you cook." He smirked as he grabbed the pancakes plate and said: "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Princess." Her smile faded as she said: "And whose fault is that?"

Before he could answer, Beck's voice brought them back to reality: "Morning Lenny." She turned her head quickly and said: "Hey. Where have you been?" He explained: "I went for a run." He pointed at the plate in Jasper's hand and asked: "Are those pancakes?"

Jasper nodded and started walking towards the living room and they followed him. Soon everyone was eating eagerly and making noises. Ophelia exclaimed: "The best pancakes I've ever had, Jasper. Well done."

He smiled and ate the rest of his bacon as his eyes were fixated on Eleanor and Beck. Beck also commented: "Lenny, I see your bodyguard has other talents as well. Good for you." She laughed and said: "I wasn't aware of his talents or I would've used them already." Beck whispered sarcastically: "Of course, you weren't…"

Eleanor almost chocked on her pancake but didn't say anything and noticed Jasper had tensed up as well. Everyone fell silent and kept eating until Liam broke the silence: "So, since we're now aware of your specialties, Jasper, you have to make dinner as well."

Ophelia agreed eagerly and said: "Yeah, it'll be fun." Jasper said shyly: "It would be an honor, Your Highness." Liam huffed: "Call me Liam. You definitely earned it." Jasper chuckled quietly but then Liam added: "But I still haven't forgotten the time you punched me." Ophelia gasped and asked: "What?"

Liam told the story and everyone laughed when Marcus added that Jasper had actually called Liam an idiot while he was unconscious. Liam whined: "Alright, I didn't know that." Jasper said with a wide grin: "The barbecue tonight would make you forget all about it. I promise." Liam nodded his head and said: "Let's hope so!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the late breakfast, Liam, Ophelia, Ashok and Marcus went to the pool. Eleanor stayed in and Beck said he wasn't in the mood when he heard her she didn't feel like it. Jasper was seated awkwardly there, as well, and was watching the locked screen of his phone.

Beck started: "So Lenny, I came by your room last night and you weren't there." Jasper's grip on his phone tightened and he could clearly feel Eleanor's discomfort. She explained: "I went out actually. Clear my head and all."

Beck let out a loud 'huh' and then said: "You could've asked me to come with you. I know how you hate being all by yourself. Or maybe you went with Jasper?" Eleanor took her time answering, looking nervously at her hands, and then back at him: "No. I was alone."

Beck leaned in closer to Eleanor and whispered: "I know when you lie, Lenny." Jasper cleared his throat uncomfortably but Beck didn't pay any attention. Eleanor stood up and said: "I don't really know what you're getting at. And FYI, Jasper and I are going out now." She walked out and Jasper followed her without looking at Beck.

They went into her room and Jasper closed the door behind him and asked: "What the fuck is wrong with that guy?" Eleanor threw her hands in the air and said: "Who knows? Now let's find me something amazing to wear and get the hell out of here."

Jasper sat on her bed as she went through her suitcase and found a few pair of dresses. He raised his hand, like a kid at school, and asked: "Princess, can I suggest something?" She threw a dress at him and said: "Go on."

He said: "I did pack a pair of black shorts for you. You can wear them with that black and gold shirt that you love." She pressed her lips and thought about his pick and then went to find the shorts. She took her clothes off in front of him and Jasper watched as she wore what he had suggested.

She walked to him slowly and asked: "Good?" He grabbed her waist playfully and said: "Great…" He kissed her belly button over her shirt and Eleanor giggled quietly. He whispered, his mouth pressed to her stomach: "I wish we were alone. Just the two of us." Eleanor kissed the top of his head and promised: "Patience, Frost. Tomorrow, we'll be together and all alone. Just wait."

And yet, neither of them knew what the future had in store for them…

 **So?!**

 **Leave a bunch of reviews my lovely readers!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Thank you again for all the alerts and support. I appreciate it. Keep it up ;)**

 **The song used in this chapter is "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter5_Undisclosed Desires

"Is this really necessary?" Eleanor asked hesitantly as Jasper grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the local market. The place was crowded with people and she wrinkled her nose as so many different odors hit her. Jasper shouted loud enough for her to hear: "Come on. It's going to be fun." She shrugged and tried to ignore the people around them.

She had never been to a market before and she had never thought in the twenty one years she lived, that she would one day enjoy running around and picking apples among sweaty smelly people, but she did. Princess Eleanor was shopping groceries and she was having a blast.

Jasper gave her a bag and filled it with fresh potatoes, peppers, lemons, and tomatoes. They went a bit further but then Eleanor stopped as she saw a man selling big bowls of fresh berries. They bought a one and Eleanor started digging in right away. Jasper cleared his throat and she laughed and put a few in his already open mouth.

They wandered around, hands intertwined and all, and selected a few kinds of sausages as well as some pork meat and then bought some pickles from the next store. Their hands were full so they decided to head back and put all the bags in the car.

Eleanor fanned herself with her hand and said: "Jasper, are you in the mood for some ice cream?" He pointed to an ice cream cart in front of the street and when she basically started running towards it, he followed her. They walked back to the car after getting their favorite, chocolate ice cream, and got in.

Jasper asked before taking a big lick: "So, how did you find the market?" Eleanor babbled: "I kind of liked it! I don't know. I've never felt anything like it before. No one cared who I was. No one even looked my way twice. They were all so busy with honey and pork and berries. It was quite an experience."

Jasper said with a serious tone: "It was just a tiny bit of my life. Of everyone's normal life. I knew you would like it." Eleanor asked all of a sudden: "Can we… can we do more things like this? Can we do a few normal things before we go back?"

Jasper was done with his ice cream so he said: "Sure. But what kind of experience you're looking for now?" She thought about it for a second and then said: "I want us to… I'd love to take a walk on the beach…" He raised his eyebrows and asked: "You never walked on the beach?" She replied sadly: "I've never even swam in the sea. Security problems."

He smiled a bit and said: "As your bodyguard, I should advise against walking in open areas like that…" But then his smile grew wider as he asked: "With or without disguise?" She giggled and said excitedly: "Without it." He nodded and said: "Your wish is my command, Princess. To the beach."

Soon the two of them were taking off their shoes and stepping in the hot sand. Eleanor sighed as her feet dipped into the warm and welcoming sand and didn't notice Jasper's look of admiration. She jumped up and said enthusiastically: "This feels great!" Jasper chuckled as she circled around him like a child.

 **I know you've suffered** **  
** **But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless** **  
** **I won't let you be denied**

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her hand, and her laughter faded away. He didn't let go and she fell silent as they walked around, hand in hand. She kept looking at him but he kept looking ahead and right when Eleanor was about to give up, he squeezed her hand.

 **Soothing** **  
** **I'll make you feel pure**

She couldn't contain herself any longer and his name escaped her mouth in a whisper: "Jasper…" He stopped, surprisingly, and turned to look at her. She gulped and opened her mouth in order to say something but nothing came out. He leaned in, all of a sudden, and whispered: "This feels good, doesn't it?"

 **Trust me** **  
** **You can be sure**

She smiled and before she could nod in agreement, he blacked out the sun as he leaned even closer and carefully put his lips on hers. The kiss didn't last long, but Eleanor could swear that she had never been kissed that sweetly. Not even by Beck.

 **I want to reconcile the violence in your heart** **  
** **I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**

He pulled away slowly, but didn't let his head get too far, and simply just stared into her eyes. Somehow, the world around them was no longer there; no more crying babies, no more yelling, no more music. Nothing but the two of them under the sun.

 **I want to exorcise the demons from your past** **  
** **I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

Jasper squeezed her hand once more and brought her back to the earth. He dragged her to the shore and she let out a loud chuckle as she realized he was making one of her simple dreams come true. He looked back smiling and pulled her closer.

 **You trick your lovers** **  
** **That you're wicked and divine**

She gasped as her feet were suddenly soaked in the warm water and she just stood there, her feet barely in, Jasper looking at her. She took another step and the spell broke off and before she knew it, they were running around and splashing water at each other.

 **You may be a sinner** **  
** **But your innocence is mine**

Eleanor started exploring the water by herself and Jasper watched as she experienced a different kind of high. He sighed at how beautiful she looked with her hair soaked and clung to her face. She noticed him staring after a while and gave him an almost innocent smirk.

 **Please me  
Show me how it's done**

She pointed a finger at him and motioned for him to come closer and he did with a smirk of his own. She moved took a step back every time he got close to her and giggled as he was getting more frustrated by the second.

 **Tease me  
You are the one**

He asked dangerously: "Is that how you want to play, Your Highness?" She watched him raise his eyebrows and nodded playfully, waiting for his reaction. But before she could figure it out, he jumped close and grabbed her waist.

She tried to get away with a loud yelp, but he was stronger. He spun her around a few times, getting some loud giggles out of her, and then put her back down. Their laughter quieted down as their eyes met once more.

 **I want to reconcile the violence in your heart** **  
** **I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her innocent face, soaking wet, and her lips parted, waiting for him. He leaned in and caught her lips with his own and fireworks went off in the back of both their minds.

 **I want to exorcise the demons from your past** **  
** **I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

Eleanor held on to his head tightly and soon got lost in the kiss as Jasper pulled her even closer. With the waves gently hitting their bodies and sun shining right above, she felt like she was losing her mind right there and then.

 **I want to reconcile the violence in your heart** **  
** **I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**

Jasper couldn't get enough of her, nothing seemed even remotely close to enough, so he let his hands wander around helplessly but he couldn't agree on a place to let them stay on. Once his nails dug into her back, she let out a loud moan, and he realized he had found a place.

 **I want to exorcise the demons from your past** **  
** **I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

He pulled back, the need for air was just too much, and watched as she fluttered her eyes open, slowly, and felt he couldn't breathe properly. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck, just looking at him, for what seemed like an eternity.

 **Trust me  
You are the one**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive back to the villa was quiet. Jasper was concentrating on the road and Eleanor was watching him. As they sped in the streets, wind blowing in her hair and all, she wondered if she could ever feel like this again.

She noticed the car had stopped moving and they were back in the villa again. Jasper grabbed all the bags by himself but she rushed in and grabbed a few of them saying: "I can help." He smiled genuinely and started walking inside.

Liam and Ophelia were giggling on the couch as they entered and Ophelia ran to them and helped Jasper carry the bags to the kitchen. Liam followed the trio as well and asked what they had shopped so Eleanor told them about the market and how much fun it was.

Liam exclaimed: "Jasper, I've never seen her shop anything other than clothes. How did you do it, mate?" Jasper chuckled but decided to say nothing. Ophelia and Eleanor emptied the bags and Jasper went to check on the barbecue and turn it on.

Beck entered the kitchen and said: "You're back!" Eleanor nodded shyly and said: "We went to shop for dinner." He gave her a wicked grin and asked: "You're not cooking, are you?!" Before she could answer, Jasper's voice came from behind him: "I am."

Beck turned around and gave Jasper a nod and turned back to Eleanor and said: "So, let's get out of here, eh?" She frowned and explained: "Actually, we're all supposed to help Jasper so…" He raised his eyebrows and said: "Alright. So what can we do?"

Jasper exhaled and said: "First someone should wash the groceries, and someone else helping me with spicing the meat, and someone arranging the table and all that." Liam and Ophelia went for the dishes, Ashok went to check on the barbecue, and Beck stayed with Jasper, Eleanor and Marcus.

Jasper eyed Beck but then said: "Alright, what do you want to do?" He grabbed the plate full of potatoes and said: "Eleanor and I are fine with groceries." Eleanor opened her mouth but nothing came out. She gave Jasper a look and then headed to the sink with Beck next to her.

Marcus asked: "So, where are the ingredients?" Jasper opened a cabinet he had discovered in the morning and brought out some ginger, cinnamon, turmeric, black pepper, and cumin. Jasper brought all the meat to the table and started working.

His back was turned to them but he could clearly hear Eleanor's laughter. He asked, with his back still turned: "Can you wash some onions as well?" They didn't hear him the first time so he repeated his words.

Beck asked: "Where are they?" Marcus went to grab a few and gave him the onions and soon Jasper was slicing the onions carefully and putting them on the meat and massaging them with a mix of spices he had picked earlier.

Eleanor walked to him and said: "We're done." He didn't take his eyes off the meat as he said: "Great. Now, can you cut them?" Marcus offered: "I can do that." Eleanor hopped on the table and said: "Yes, please. I want to watch."

Marcus grabbed two knives and a big plate and put a hand on Beck's back and practically forced him out of the kitchen, so they could use a table in the living room for cutting. Jasper kept his eyes still on the meat and massaged it nonstop.

Eleanor whispered: "Don't be like that." He asked: "Like what?" She sighed and said: "You know what." He finally looked at her and she said: "Let's not ruin today, ok?" He seemed to think it over and nodded in agreement.

She grinned in return and asked: "Can I spice the meat?" He asked playfully: "I though you wanted to watch." She raised her eyebrows and said: "Well, I've changed my mind. From frying bacon to spicing meat for a barbecue. Today is a day of firsts."

He chuckled and grabbed her hands gently and put them on the meat and carefully moved them around to show her how it was done. Eleanor bit her lip, her breath caught in her throat, and watched his focused face.

He asked out of the blue: "Got it?" She nodded, though it was a lie and tried to move her hands the way he was moving his. Soon they were moving in sync, massaging the meat carefully and delicately. Their hands were a bit yellow from the turmeric but she didn't mind it.

He announced: "Our work here is done." She looked up and saw his smile, and the look of admiration in his eyes, something she found immensely breathtaking. She asked excitedly: "Was I good?" He touched her nose playfully and said: "Of course you were."

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted it so badly it hurt, but she knew it was a big risk. And she was right. Two more seconds and Beck walked in the kitchen. Jasper took a step back and asked: "Are they done?" Beck nodded and gave him the plate and then moved near Eleanor.

"What did you do? Look at your hands!" He let out shocked but she shrugged and jumped off to go and wash her hands. Beck followed her after, to the living room, and suggested everyone would go outside and sit near the barbecue and talk until the meal was ready.

Ophelia grabbed Eleanor's arm on their way out and whispered: "What happened today? You have to tell me everything!" Eleanor chuckled and tore her away from Liam, and they sat near where Jasper was working.

After everyone started chatting, Eleanor started telling her about the night before, their confrontation, and how he had said she was his. Ophelia giggled at how excited Eleanor looked when she was talking but stopped her when she wanted to give her some details about the sex.

So Eleanor went on about the beach and their moment and how she had never felt something like that in her whole life. She stopped talking for a moment, and made eye contact with him but it only lasted for a moment because she heard Ophelia's words: "You love him…"

It was more like a simple statement or an observation than an accusation but Eleanor's wall of defenses got a bit taller when she hissed: "I do not." Ophelia frowned and whispered: "You can deny it but I can feel it."

Eleanor fell silent and her eyes rushed back to him. She watched him flip some sausages with Ashok, his eyes glowing in the night, his grin firmly on his lips, his hair a bit messy, and she realized she had never seen a sight lovelier than that. And it was ridiculous. He looked tired, his shirt was stained a bit with spices, and he was standing next to Ashok and flipping meat. Why would that sight even be a bit delightful?

She gulped as the realization hit her, and it hit her hard, harder than anything else. He turned around, locked eyes with her, smiled, and she felt all the oxygen was being sucked out of the garden. His head turned back to Ashok and the spell wore off.

She turned around to face Ophelia, expecting an 'I told you so' look but she was smiling genuinely, like she was truly happy for her. Eleanor cleared her throat and went to give her a serious look but she couldn't. She just whispered in defeat: "I'm screwed."

 **So this chapter was just a romantic little chap, no sex, just feelings!**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Leave me some reviews!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So, again, thank you all for the alerts, I appreciate it :)**

 **And now to my guest reviewers: I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying this :)**

 **And to MissieK: We just want a little bit of sweet Jaspenor but they're not giving it to us :((( And the funny thing is your suggestion! I was writing this chapter and I put a Len/Liam scene talking about Jasper and then I saw your review suggesting the same thing! I feel like we're on the same page! :D Enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter6_Today

"That was, by far, the tastiest barbecue meat I have ever had, in my whole life…" Liam let out as he put down his plate. Everyone nodded in agreement and Jasper smiled humbly, but no one talked, as they were all busy eating. But of course, Eleanor wasn't eating, she just decided to stay quiet.

She had lost her appetite after her little talk with Ophelia but she ate a bit for Jasper's sake. She had to give it to him, he was talented. And even though the food was fantastic, she couldn't force herself to eat for long.

Jasper would glance at her once every few moments, she would give him a reassuring smile, and he would get back to eating. Ophelia seemed too busy enjoying her food than to notice Eleanor. Even Beck kept staring at his plate and not at her.

She suddenly stood up and announced out loud: "I'm going to my room." She ignored everyone's strange looks and went inside. She literally ran to her room when she was sure they could no longer see her.

She had been slapped with the harsh truth just an hour ago and she had been fighting with herself ever since. Before Ophelia said it out loud, Eleanor never had thought about that four-letter word. She couldn't bring herself to even think about it.

But it was said, right to her face, and she felt it. She felt it, like when a brick wall falls on you, like when someone pours ice cold water on you. And she had to run away from it. And she knew exactly how to do that.

She went for her emergency suitcase and opened it in a hurry. She picked a bottle of Vodka and a couple of joints and sat down on her bed. She took a swig of Vodka and then groaned when she realized she didn't have a lighter.

There was a knock on the door and she hesitated before saying: "Come in." To her surprise, Liam walked in, and closed the door behind him. He took a look at the joints and the bottle and said: "I thought… Umm… I haven't seen you do any since we got here." She closed her eyes in frustration and said: "And maybe I should reconsider that."

Liam walked in and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, like every time he wanted to protect her. She rested her head on his shoulder quietly and waited for him to talk but he didn't say anything as well.

Right when she felt a bit sleepy, he asked in a low voice: "Is there something going on between you and Jasper?" Her head jerked suddenly, giving her away, but she sat straight and tried to keep her voice calm when she asked: "What? Are you crazy?"

He chuckled and said: "I may be crazy but I'm not blind. I saw you that night, at the ball, dancing. And I see the way you two look at each other. I'm more surprised mother haven't figured it out, yet. She would try to get him fired or something."

Eleanor sighed, not looking at him but her hands, and said: "That's why I need you to keep this between us, Liam. I… I'm not sure what's going on between us… But I certainly don't want that bitch involved in it." Liam grabbed her chin and made her look at his warm smile and she smiled back.

He said mischievously after a moment: "One condition, though." She frowned and he offered: "You have to leave the weed and the Vodka where they were, and you need to come back to the backyard. Deal?" Eleanor huffed but gave in and shook her head at how happy Liam looked.

He watched her as she put the drugs back in the suitcase and said: "Be there in a few moments, ok? You don't want to leave your boyfriend waiting!" Eleanor grunted, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but Liam was faster and the pillow hit the closed door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper raised his head when she walked back in and when their eyes locked, he asked a million questions, but she took her eyes off him and sat down next to Ophelia. Everyone was pretending nothing had happened but Ophelia gave her a sympathetic look.

She noticed Jasper stood up and grabbed the dishes and to her surprise, Liam stood up and helped him out. Eleanor gave Ophelia a look but she only giggled happily. Eleanor sighed and turned her eyes away and they landed on Beck. He was giving her a concerned look but she smiled to reassure him nothing was wrong. He smiled back brightly and continued talking to Marcus.

Ashok asked all of a sudden: "Beck, you wanna play something for us?" He laughed and said: "I didn't bring my guitar, man. Sorry." Ashok grinned and said: "But I brought mine." Liam and Jasper walked in, and Eleanor noticed a strange look on Jasper's face, and made a mental note to kill Liam if he had said something to him.

Ashok turned to Liam: "I was just asking Beck to play us a little something." Liam looked a bit nervous for a quick second, his eyes moving to where Eleanor sat and back, and then said: "Sure. Like old times." Ashok went inside to get his guitar and Beck mockingly warmed up his fingers by massaging them.

Ashok returned soon enough and gave him the guitar and sat back down. Beck ran his hands on the strings delicately and asked: "So, any requests?" No one seemed to come up with a good song so he said: "I'll just do one of my favorites."

Eleanor swallowed hard and promised to herself that she wouldn't get lost in her old memories; all those time he performed for them but looked at her while singing. She tried not to remember the rush she felt when the word 'love' would come out of his mouth in a beautiful melody.

He started slowly:

 **I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

Eleanor gulped hard trying to keep up a calm face but it was hard since he was saying those words straight to her face. For a few moments everything faded away and there was nothing but Beck and his voice in the world.

 **I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear**

She felt like she was in a trance or something like that and she couldn't get out of it. Beck was smiling sweetly and she was sure he knew the effects he had on her.

 **And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

Suddenly, Ophelia moved a bit in her place and the spell wore off. She could sense others around her, she could hear a few whispers, and she even could see a few head nods from the corner of her eyes. And of course, she noticed him.

 **And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever**

Before she could stop herself, her head started turning towards him. She noticed how tense he looked and how his eyes were shining even from far. They were filled with so many emotions that she couldn't decide what his reaction to everything was. But then again, she never could read him.

 **'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

But suddenly, he smiled, really smiled, and Eleanor felt like someone was blocking her Oxygen on purpose. She smiled back and silently hoped that the stinging in her eyes didn't mean she was about to cry in front of everyone.

She turned her head around when she noticed the song had ended and saw Beck's stone-cold face. She took her eyes off him quickly and looked at Ophelia who was looking at Liam longingly. Eleanor smiled as she saw her brother return her affection.

Ashok clapped his hands and soon everyone followed his lead and Beck looked at the ground humbly. He put the guitar down and said: "I'm pretty tired guys and we have an early flight tomorrow. Good night." He went inside and soon Marcus went to bed as well.

Ophelia put her hand on Eleanor's shoulder and whispered in her ear: "It doesn't mean you have to rush into it. Alright? Take it easy." Eleanor nodded and Ophelia smiled before getting up and excuse herself and soon Liam followed her.

Ashok was still there, working with his phone, not realizing the atmosphere around him had changed. Eleanor cleared her throat and called his name: "Ashok?" He made a noise without looking up from his phone.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and said through gritted teeth: "Don't you need to sleep? We're leaving at six sharp, you know." Ashok groaned: "What about you? I don't see you rushing to your bed." Eleanor gave him a look and he quickly got up and left.

Jasper chuckled and it made Eleanor finally look his way. She got up and walked to him, running a hand in her hair, trying to calm herself down. She got so close that she was basically standing between his legs. Jasper's head reached her chest at that moment and she was looking down on him.

His left hand instinctively wrapped around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders for balance. He started: "What happened all of a sudden?" She didn't look in his eyes, but right past him, and said: "Nothing. I was just a bit tired." He didn't push it and Eleanor appreciated that secretly.

"So Beck's in love with you…" He blurted suddenly and it made Eleanor look down on him again. She couldn't stop the words that got out of her mouth: "I don't know. He's so confusing. Even more than you! He's married, you know…" Jasper sighed: "Yeah, I noticed the ring."

She let her hands move from his shoulders to his arms and said: "I don't want to talk about Beck, alright?" Jasper nodded but she could easily read the protest in his eyes. She moved her head down a bit and Jasper whispered: "What are you doing?"

Eleanor frowned and Jasper went on: "You do realize everyone's still up?" She rolled her eyes and said: "And where do you suppose we go so we could be alone?" An image flashed right in front of her eyes and he saw them lit up.

Jasper grinned, reading her mind, and said: "Go find a blanket and I'll get the car." Eleanor smirked and rushed back inside and Jasper went to get the keys. Five minutes later, Eleanor hopped in and Jasper asked: "Ready, Princess?" And with her simple nod, he started the engine and they drove off into the night.

 **He said, "Let's get out of this town** **  
** **Drive out of this city, away from the crowds"** **  
** **I thought, "Heaven can't help me now"**

Eleanor closed her eyes as the wind made her hair whip her own face. She threw her arms out and just soaked in the cool air. Jasper asked with a chuckle: "Are you high?" She shook her head and said: "Not really."

She felt his hand grabbing hers and she opened her eyes. His eyes were still on the road, one hand on the wheel, and another one firmly gripping her own. One look at their intertwined hand and butterflies arrived again.

 **Nothing lasts forever,** **  
** **But this is gonna take me down**

But the giddiness was short-lived as he had to pull away to park the car properly. Eleanor jumped out and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Jasper got out as well and asked: "Are you cold?" She nodded but said: "Not that much though."

He went around and put his hand around her and pulled her close. She sighed and their eyes fell upon the view in front of them. And even though only a few street lights were on, they could clearly see how vacant the beach looked compared to the afternoon. Jasper kept looking around but no one was in eye sight.

He started walking and soon Eleanor felt the sand underneath her feet. It was a bit cooler than before but still very much welcoming. She held on to Jasper as they walked until they were close to the shore. He asked: "Here?"

She pulled away nodding and put the blanket down on the ground. They sat down quietly and watched the waves coming and going in repeat. Eleanor couldn't help but shiver a bit and she mentally cursed herself for not thinking everything through.

Jasper noticed and without a word, he pulled off his own shirt. Eleanor asked shocked: "Are you hot or something?" Jasper laughed out loud and before she could protest, got her in his shirt. Even though the shirt was short-sleeved, it was much better than her little top. Still, Eleanor whined: "But what about you?"

 **He's so tall and handsome as hell** **  
** **He's so bad, but he does it so well**

He raised his eyebrows and whispered: "Well, you can always wrap your arms around me. That'll work." He ended his words with a wink and Eleanor chuckled at how boyish he looked. She tackled him down and he tried to fight her off playfully but he wasn't putting in any effort.

 **I can see the end as it begins** **  
** **My one condition is**

He finally relaxed and she ended up on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed when Jasper's scent hit her nose. She smiled at how ridiculously happy she was in his stained shirt and thought she was probably going mad.

He called her name quietly: "Eleanor?" Her breath got lost in the way, like so many times she just happened to be near him. She didn't respond for a moment but then he heard her faint voice: "Yeah?" He went on: "Do you think a few years later you would remember today? The market? The sand? Kissing in the middle of the ocean?"

 **Say you'll remember me** **  
** **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe** **  
** **Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just pretend**

Eleanor froze in her place, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to choose the right words. He sighed after a moment and mumbled: "Of course you wouldn't…" The bitterness in his words made her pull away from his chest and look at him.

 **Someday when you leave me** **  
** **I bet these memories,** **  
** **Follow you around**

She called his name, like it was the answer he was looking for, and touched his cheek: "Jasper…" He stared into her eyes, waiting for something, anything. She gulped, holding back all the things she wanted to say to him, and just let a little part of it out: "You may not believe me, but I will remember today, forever."

 **Say you'll remember me** **  
** **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe** **  
** **Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your** **  
** **Wildest dreams** **  
** **Wildest dreams**

There it was, one of his few genuine smiles, and she let her lips touch his with no hurry. His hands were wrapped securely around her back, pulling her even closer, and she was clutching his cheeks with both her hands.

 **You'll see me in hindsight** **  
** **Tangled up with you all night,** **  
** **Burning it down**

She pulled away after one long moment and slowly rolled off of him. They were laying side by side, arms touching, and their eyes were glued to the clear sky above them. She whispered: "Good night." And he said it back after he planted a kiss on her temple.

 **Say you'll remember me,** **  
** **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**

Eleanor closed her eyes and she was glad that there was nothing but the calm sound of the ocean around them. She felt herself drift away slowly and the last thing she remembered was Jasper pulling the rest of the blanket around her.

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your,** **  
** **Wildest dreams**

Neither of them was going to forget that day...

 **This chapter turned out cheesier than I wanted but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I can't wait to hear your thoughts ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **I'm overwhelmed by all the attention to this story... I can't believe it... It feels great to have people who enjoy what your write, it feels incredible...**

 **To Guest reviewers who needed Chapter 7 ASAP, here it is! ;)**

 **Missiek: So the cheesier the better?! You asked for it! :D**

 **Lou: Wait until you see more sweetness ;)**

 **Melodym: Thank you, thank you, and thank you... :)**

 **Cherry: Thank you so much! It makes me giddy to hear that! :D Well, I do have a tendency to start other stories when I'm in the middle of the others, so, who knows?! ;)**

 **Alicia136: So it's a good thing I'm updating today! :D ( I need more smut scenes as well :( But they're not coming, not yet :( )**

Chapter7_It All Comes Crashing Down

"Princess?"

Eleanor opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she could understand where she was, and saw Jasper smiling on top of her. She heard her own throaty voice: "I hate mornings!" Jasper chuckled and moved out of her eyesight and she noticed the sun was coming up.

Jasper was stretching near their blanket and Eleanor suddenly felt like she wasn't sleepy anymore. He turned around and she quickly averted her gaze. He walked a bit closer to her and said: "We should get going. Marcus is supposed to wake everyone up in about ten minutes."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, got up and tried hard not to fall back on the blanket. She came face to face with him and before she knew it, Jasper was running his hand through her hair. She asked quietly: "What are you doing?" Jasper simply said, still focused on her hair: "I'm trying to shake all this sand out of your hair." Eleanor felt a twinge of disappointment in her heart but ignored it.

She let her hand rest on his bare chest and whispered: "Were you cold last night?" He gently cupped her cheeks with both hands and said: "Not one bit." She almost didn't believe him but shrugged and kissed him. He didn't expect the kiss but welcomed it anyway. She pulled away before things got serious and said: "Thanks."

She took a step back and pulled off his shirt and put it in his hand. She turned back to grab the blanket and didn't see him smelling the shirt and sighing. They quietly walked back to the car and as Jasper wore his shirt and got in, Eleanor stared at the sunrise.

Her heart melted when images from yesterday flashed in front of her eyes again and she made a promise to herself, right there and then. She would remember. And if it was meant to be, they would come back to the beach, and spend another night there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight back was a bit boring since everyone seemed to be falling asleep and waking up every few minutes, everyone except Jasper and Marcus. They both knew they were no longer on vacation and had to take things seriously again.

Jasper couldn't help but look her way again. Eleanor was sitting in front of Beck, who had suggested they would sit together and she'd accepted, and was currently talking to him in a low voice. Her expression was hard to read and Jasper cursed herself for not being able to read her lips.

Marcus cleared his throat and Jasper turned his head towards him quickly. He tried to ignore Marcus's looks but failed and asked: "What?" Marcus shrugged and asked calmly: "Have you seen the headlines?" He frowned asking: "What headline?"

Marcus offered Jasper his phone and his eyes widened the moment he saw the title of an article: "Princess Eleanor finds love in Monaco?!" He gulped as he scrolled down and saw their picture, kissing on the beach and another one of them kissing in the water.

He scanned the whole article nervously and noticed no one knew who he was. His identity was the biggest question asked in the article and everyone seemed curious about it. He took a deep breath and looked up to Marcus and gave him the phone silently.

He got up and headed to the bathroom without looking at anyone. As soon as he got in, he locked the door and splashed some cold water on his face. He was going to get fired. The moment they would set foot in the palace, he was going to get fired.

It was a mistake. He had to be more careful and he knew it. But everything seemed so unreal the other day and somehow he had wanted to make her feel free so he didn't even check to see if any paparazzi was there. He muttered a quiet 'fuck' and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

So many images flashed in front of his eyes reminding him of their short time together; from the very first day to a few minutes ago. He sighed thinking about how they had progressed, from bickering every minute of the day to spending a romantic night at the beach.

He felt something was closing up his throat as the thought of not seeing her filled his mind. They were going to send him away, punish him, and soon she would have another one by her side. All his unspoken fears were slowly turning into a bitter reality.

He ran a hand through his hair and tightened his tie before getting out. He was going to get kicked out of the palace, he might as well look good on his last day. He wanted her to remember him like this, all proper and handsome, before he could be taken away from her.

The walk back to his seat was harder than he had imagined but he managed to get there without a look towards her. Marcus wasn't there and he secretly appreciated it. He didn't need Marcus giving him 'What were you thinking?' looks.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he read Eleanor's text: "What's wrong?" He was sure she was watching him so he kept a still face and typed back: "Nothing. Just tired." She sent a text saying: "Remember that shower I promised you? Better not look tired then!"

He chuckled quietly and even though he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to make it, he replied: "How could I ever?! *wink*" He looked up and saw her grinning at her phone and felt a wave of sadness washing over him.

So many questions started running around in his mind. Would she miss him? Would she try to track him down? Would she be able to get him back to work? Would she want him to be back? Would she even care? Would she?

" _ **You may not believe me, but I will remember today, forever."**_

As her words from the night before echoed in his mind, he felt some sort of peace within himself. Maybe she did care about him. Maybe he was overthinking everything. Maybe Eleanor could talk to Ted or even her father and tell them that she wanted him to stay. But it all felt too good to be true.

Marcus came back and sat down and Jasper felt like he had to say something. He cleared his throat and said quietly: "Marcus, it's… complicated." Marcus eyed him for a moment and said simply: "We had a direct order to never start a personal relationship with them and you know it."

Jasper tried to think of an excuse, to tell him that he didn't start it or didn't pursue it, but he knew it was all a big lie so he kept his mouth shut. Marcus went on: "You know what's coming, right?" Jasper nodded as the little glimpse of hope in him started dimming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was fixing her make up in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. She heard Marcus's voice: "Your Highness, we're stepping off in a moment." Eleanor opened the door, and walked right past him.

Her eyes searched for Jasper and found him staring blankly at the empty seat in front of him. She frowned as she got closer to him and he didn't even notice her. She knew something was going on with him but she couldn't understand what was wrong.

She cleared her throat, not wanting to call his name in front of everyone, and he raised his head quickly and got up when he saw her. He buttoned his jacket and said: "Your Highness." Eleanor bit her lip slightly and said: "You need to keep me away from the cameras, Frost." She noticed how his eyes widened for a minute but then he said: "Of course, Your Highness."

Soon they were climbing down the stairs and Jasper kept his word as he easily made way for her. Her head was down and she failed to notice how he tried to keep his own head down as well. He opened the door of the limo waiting for them and got her inside and followed as well.

Eleanor rested her head against his shoulder and Jasper couldn't help but close his eyes and soak in her scent for the last time. He whispered: "Cinnamon and apples…" Eleanor asked loudly: "What?" He hesitated before saying: "You smell of cinnamon and apples, Princess." She didn't say anything, she didn't even move, she just stayed there and let a smile creep onto her face.

His whole body tensed up as he realized it might be the last time he would get to touch her, hold her, or even smell her scent. Behind his closed eyelids, he was imagining hundred different scenarios, and all of them was coming to a bad end. There was no way out.

He noticed the car had stopped moving and he opened his eyes as Eleanor started to pull away. They had finally arrived at the palace and he knew there was no turning back then. He took a deep breath, ignored Eleanor's stare, got out of the car, and offered her his hand and she happily accepted it.

There was just that one tiny moment when they had enough time to look into each other's eyes and then everything came crashing down. Things happened so fast that Eleanor somehow felt like it was all just a dream.

"Jasper Frost?" They both turned their head towards the voice and saw a few armed men standing near them. Jasper nodded his head and in a flash, two of them came behind him and pulled his hands behind his back.

Eleanor's eyes widened as the man stated: "Mr. Frost, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and…" Before he could finish, Eleanor yelled: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man politely responded: "I am sorry, Your Highness, but this is a private matter."

She tried to run forward and attack the man but someone grabbed her from behind. She still managed to yell: "I am the princess! I'm telling you to free him, RIGHT NOW!" The man looked nervously at the person behind Eleanor and said: "I am so sorry, Your Highness, but the order is from His Majesty himself. There is nothing I can do."

Jasper had been silent the whole time and with his head down, he was accepting his fate. But the moment they started to take him away, he heard her call out his name helplessly and he couldn't stop himself. He raised his head and their eyes locked for the last time.

Her beautiful eyes were filled with unshed tears and she was struggling to free herself from Liam's grasp but she was failing miserably. He gave her a sad smile, a broken one, and hoped it would count as a proper goodbye.

One guard pushed him forward and her image was cruelly taken away from him but he thought maybe it was for the best. He was never going to get to see her again and he had to start practicing as soon as possible. He just hoped it would hurt a bit less than it already did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the HELL is going on?" Eleanor shouted at his brother but he kept quiet. Everyone around them was awkwardly looking at their hands or the ground and she noticed she was missing something. Before she could ask again, Marcus stepped forward and put his phone in her hand.

She gave him a confused look but pieces of the puzzle fell together when she saw the pictures. They took pictures of every moment they had spent at the beach together. There were pictures of them walking around, holding hands, kissing, playing in the water.

So many emotions were traveling up and down her body; she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep, but she had to do something else before all of them. She had to talk to Ted or her father. She gave back the phone to Marcus, gave Liam a helpless look and started to walk towards the entrance.

It was all her fault. Jasper had told her so many times that they had to be careful. He had told her bodyguards were strictly forbidden to enter in a personal relationship with them and she remembered how she laughed about that.

He asked her if she wanted any disguise that day and she said no. She wanted to feel free for once in her life and she thought she got away with it. And now he had to be one to be punished for her mistakes and carefreeness.

She heard someone calling her name but she didn't have time to look back. The guards opened the doors after curtsying and she found herself rushing towards the elevator that would take her to Ted. Once she was behind his doors, she barged in without hesitation.

All the heads turned towards the door, including Jasper's, and she could see a hint of a smile on his face. He was sitting in a chair, facing Ted, with guards spreading around the room. She gave him a reassuring look and then walked confidently towards Ted's desk before asking: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ted seemed to overcome his rage and said calmly: "With all due respect, Your Highness, this matter is out of your hands. I suggest you…" Eleanor interrupted him loudly: "Out of my hand? He is my bloody bodyguard!"

Ted gave her a look and said with a slightly louder tone: "And I am his supervisor. In case you are not aware, Your Highness, pictures of you and him are all over the internet right now. We have a strict policy about personal relationships, one that your own father initiated, and we do not tolerate disobedient here."

Eleanor fell silent and right when Ted was sure she was convinced, she announced: "Then I will talk to my father. Until then, you will not do a single thing. Am I clear?" Ted stared at her, wanting to say something but he knew it was useless, so he nodded simply.

Eleanor smiled satisfied and turned around to see him again. He was looking at her with shock written all over his face. She realized he didn't expect her to come forward and defend him like that. She walked to him and whispered: "I'll get you out of here."

His features relaxed and one of his few genuine smiles appeared on his face. She took a few steps back and finally turned to leave. As she closed the door behind her, she sighed peacefully. Talking to her father was easy and she was sure he wouldn't let the man she loved rot behind bars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor sat down next to Liam with an audible sigh. They looked at each other, confused, and visibly hurt by the news. Their father had just announced to the whole country that he wanted abolish the monarchy.

She had spent hours looking for him and then she saw him on the television. She still couldn't process the news and couldn't decide whether it really was a good or bad idea. Liam was baffled as well and he had seemed to lose his ability to talk.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, and how he was probably just sitting in Ted's room, waiting for her to come and rescue him. And she knew there was nothing she could do at the moment but wait. And even if she could talk to his father, he probably had more important matters to discuss with others.

And before she could stop it, her mind drifted back to Jasper again. Had he had anything to drink or eat yet? Had they let him rest? What was he thinking about at the moment? Did he know what her father did? What was his take on the whole thing?

Liam covered his face with his hands and the movement snapped Eleanor out of her thoughts. She looked at her brother and wished there was anything she could do to help him feel better. She knew how he felt, like he was not enough or capable, and she was sure he was blaming himself for the abolishment.

She started in a low voice: "Hey... I know what you're thinking… and it's not true. You are a good man. And if our father lets this go, you will be an amazing king one day. I know it. I just do." The kind words had their effect and soon he was looking at her with appreciation.

Ted barged in before she could add something else and informed them: "The king is back in the palace." They both stood up nervously but he added: "And he wants to see Liam." Eleanor looked disappointed but gave her brother a smile and watched as he left in a hurry.

She turned to face Ted and before he could walk away, she asked: "How's he?" Ted couldn't hide his smirk when he said: "Are you worried about him, Your Highness?!" She narrowed her eyes at him and hissed: "Do I look like I have time for your amusement?"

Ted hesitated before saying: "I had a conversation earlier with the king and I explained the situation to him. And we both agreed that the best decision at the moment is not to punish Mr. Frost but to simply relocate him."

Eleanor's eyes widened at his words but she couldn't stop the relief washing over her when she realized he wasn't going to be punished for her mistakes. Ted bowed his head when he noticed she was deep in thoughts and went to leave that she asked suddenly: "Relocated to whom?"

"The queen."

 **What did you think?**

 **Sorry, no smut yet :( I know :(**

 **Leave a review ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **I'm back for another chapter, hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

 **MissieK: Yeah, you're right about the queen ;) And don't worry! I wouldn't let Jasper do things to the queen! :D**

 **Luna: Here it is... And I hate Jasper/Queen as well and it wouldn't happen on my watch! :D And there's a bit of smut in this chap ;)**

 **The song used in this chapter is "The Words" by Christina Perri.**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter8_The Words

Staring at the pictures of their little adventure in Monaco was the only thing she could do at the moment and she sighed when she finally took her eyes off the one of them laughing in the water. She wasn't surprised that she still remembered the rush when he spun her around. She couldn't forget how hard her heart beat when he stared into her eyes. She couldn't forget any of it.

She threw her phone away and got off the bed lazily but she stepped on something and it got her attention. She lowered herself to the ground and saw his black bowtie, the one he wore to the ball. He had thrown it on the floor that night and no one seemed to care. She touched it delicately, reminiscing the events of that night in just a quick second, and her heart ached.

She stood up and put the bowtie on the little desk next to her bed and it was then that she noticed the picture of her mother and herself and her stomach turned. Ted had simply informed her that Jasper was relocated to the queen. To the freaking queen. The one person she didn't want involved in anything even remotely related to Jasper. But it had to be her. Not Cyrus, not even Liam, but the evil queen herself.

And the saddest part was that Eleanor was sure her mother would soon find a way to get rid of Jasper, like she tried with Ophelia. She wouldn't want her daughter, princess Eleanor of all people, to end up in the bed of a bodyguard, a commoner.

Ophelia had Ted behind her and her mother couldn't really harm her but Jasper had no one. Not that she knew any of his friends or family. She was in love with a man and she had no idea who he really was, who his family was, or even where he lived. She couldn't believe the things he had told her every now and then but even if they were true, he still had no one.

But yet, she couldn't deny the relief she felt knowing he wouldn't be punished. He would simply be taken care of. He would disappear and she would never get the chance to really know him or to really love him. Her mother would see to that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ted walked in, ordered a few guards around, and then turned his eyes towards Jasper. He gulped as he awaited whatever was going to happen to him. But to his surprise, Ted motioned for a guard to free his hands and Jasper couldn't help but rub his wrists after the cuffs were taken away.

Ted turned his back towards him and started: "If it was up to me, Mr. Frost, you were already on your way but… circumstances have made me choose differently… You are not going to receive your punishment."

It took everything in Jasper not to sigh in relief and Ted continued: "However, you have been relocated. From now on, you will be guarding Her Majesty, the queen." Jasper thought he had misheard him and asked: "I'm sorry, what?" He turned around and by the look on his face, Jasper figured Ted had no say in the matter himself. It was decided for him.

Ted shook his head and said: "It's late so you should go home but tomorrow, six in the morning, you are expected behind Her Majesty's doors. Do you understand?" Jasper only nodded, still numb from the shocking news.

Ted looked at him strangely, standing in the middle of the room and looking confused, and then cleared his throat. Jasper raised his head quickly and excused himself quietly. Before the doors could close behind him, he heard a guard explain to Ted: "The princess's detail will be there in an hour."

He couldn't catch the rest of the conversation but it already sparked a fire inside of him. He had only an hour to go and see her. He had to. She stood up to Ted for him without any hesitation; something he didn't even dare to dream.

As the elevator started going down slowly, he finally felt the weight of the news on his shoulders. He was no longer supposed to protect Eleanor but her mother. And even though the thought of not being close to her was unbearable, he was grateful that he was going to get to see her from time to time.

But one thing was clear as day to him. After a while, everything would fizzle, her feelings, his own, and he would have to watch her with someone else and he would have to be fine with it. There was no way they could have whatever they were having when they were no longer together.

The doors opened with a click and he stepped out feeling less like himself. He couldn't even control his legs, they were taking him towards her room. He knew nothing was going to be the same after today and he desperately wanted to hold on to what they were, what they had, even if it was for a short time.

He stopped right in front of her doors, hesitating for just a quick moment, but then he opened them with force and watched her gasp. She was standing near her bed, a hand taped to her chest in shock, and he beamed when her eyes lit up after a quick moment.

 **All of the lights land on you  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please, please, say you feel it too**

He closed the doors behind him and slowly walked towards her. He stood right in front of her and took in her presence fully and he breathed calmly after a long day. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and just like that, he kissed her hard on the lips.

 **And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too**

Eleanor almost stumbled from the force but managed to hold on to his arm and kiss his back with the same excitement. She had never been kissed like that, not by others, and not even by him. There was something different about it but she couldn't put a finger on it.

 **And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**

The kiss didn't last that long and Jasper pulled away only to look at her again. She gulped as he scanned her eyes, her nose, her lips, and her chin. She tried to do the same thing but she kept getting distracted by his lips.

 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth**

He gently ran a finger on her arm, leaving goose bumps everywhere, and lowered his head once more. His lips landed right beneath her left ear and she sighed when he kissed it repeatedly. He dragged his mouth down and left several kisses on her neck and then moved to her jawline.

 **And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I'm in love with you**

She closed her eyes, barely standing, letting him kiss his way around her face and nothing felt more right than that. And as the moments passed by, she could feel the familiar lump in her throat but she knew she couldn't cry in front of him. Not that night. Not their last night.

 **And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**

Jasper let his kisses show her how he was experiencing because there were no words worthy of describing how he felt at that moment. And when he pulled away and she opened her eyes, he knew leaving her was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth**

She took off her top and threw it on the chair without saying anything. He shrugged off his jacket and his shirt came off next. She unclasped her bra while staring at him and he blinked slower when she let the delicate material hit the ground.

She gulped waiting to see what he was going to do next and he simply unbuttoned her jeans. She dragged the pants down and he unbuckled his belt in return and his pants hit the floor as well. He snaked a hand around her bare waist and pressed her body against his.

Her breast were resting on his chest comfortably and her head was against his neck. His fingers slipped in her underwear and he pulled it down as she lifted her legs to help him out. Her own hands grabbed the edge of his boxers and she gently pulled them down.

They stood in front of each other, naked, but somehow neither of them could move. They both knew it was the last time and it was the proper farewell they needed for their relationship. And even though nothing seemed fair at the moment, they were both going to get what they wanted.

 **I know that we're both afraid  
We both made the same mistakes**

Jasper made the first move and bent down to kiss her again. She let herself get lost in the kiss and before she knew it, he had scooped her up and put her on the bed. The sheer touch of their bodies, rubbing against each other, was driving them both mad.

His hands ran down and cupped her breasts and as she moaned for the first time that night, he realized he wasn't going to hear that sound for the rest of his life. Apparently she came to a similar conclusion and started moaning without stop until his ears would be filled with the delicious sound.

 **An open heart is an open wound to you**

And he knew they didn't have much time until the next detail arrived and he hated that he had to rush things but there was no other way. His hands moved down to her thighs and soon he pulled away and positioned himself between her legs.

She was already wet and he couldn't resist a big proper lick and she opened her mouth in a silent cry. He watched her writhe around and was surprised how much she was forcing herself to be quiet and not call out his name.

He didn't waste any more time and guided his cock towards her entrance. She shut her eyes as he slipped the tip inside and then took in a sharp breath as he pushed it all in. He let it stay there while he lied on top of her.

He slowly started moving and started torturing her with hard and patient thrusts. He let his head rest next to hers, his breath on her neck and hers on his, and kept the pace. Her eyes popped open and her hand grabbed his back helplessly as he started to speed things up.

 **And in the wind of a heavy choice  
Love has a quiet voice**

And as both their breathing quickened, he pulled his head up a bit, just enough for them to stare at each other. The room was dead quiet except for their shaky breaths and the sound of their bodies joining happily.

 **Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose**

She was getting closer and as her eyes rolled back, he wished he could tell her how much he adored her. How much he loved her. But it was news even to himself. And as he was about to finish, he felt a pang in his heart as a realization clouded his mind. He was in love with Eleanor.

 **And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
Let my love be the light that guides you home**

Everything seemed blurry for a few minutes until he realized he had emptied himself inside her and she was hardly breathing under him. He pulled out with a quiet groan and avoided her eyes for a short moment.

She slowly moved close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The silence was filling the room again and she was safely in his arms. And as he listened to her breathing, he felt the urge to confess, to tell her, tell her something, anything. But the fear of tomorrow and their uncertain future was stopping him; little did he know that Eleanor was dealing with the same issue.

 **And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**

She almost let the truth slip out in the middle of it all but she felt like her mouth had been sewn shut. She didn't want to risk it that night, she didn't want to say the wrong thing, hear nothing back, and get hurt.

 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth**

But they both could feel it in the air. It wasn't silence filling the room, it was love. And even though neither of them confessed, they both heard the other one saying those three magical words.

No words said, no words needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper jumped awake when the doors were kicked open and his eyes landed on Peter, a fellow guard. Peter was stunned when he saw Jasper in Eleanor's bed but quickly overcame his shock and said: "We have to get the princess out of here. Security level one."

Jasper's eyes widened at the sudden news but he got a hold of himself and said: "Wait outside. I'll get her out." Peter wanted to object but seeing that the princess was probably naked under the sheets and with him, he stayed silent and marched out of the room.

Jasper called her name a few times but she just groaned in her sleep. He jumped off the bed and wore his clothes in a hurry and grabbed hers as well. He lifted her up and started putting clothes on her. In the middle of him pulling her jeans up, she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily and he explained: "We have to get you out of here. There's been an attack. We have to hurry." He pulled away as she started wearing her clothes on her own and he continued: "Your new bodyguard is outside. You have to go with him." Eleanor shot him a confused look and asked: "What about you?" He shrugged and said: "I'll go see what happened. You have to hurry." And with that, he gently pushed her to the door.

She grabbed his arm and ordered: "You're coming with me." He opened the doors and saw Peter pacing nervously. He ignored her words and told him: "Take good care of her, alright?" Peter nodded and motioned at Eleanor to follow him but she didn't move.

Jasper raised his voice: "Go, now." She argued: "I'm not going without you." Peter almost yelled: "With all due respect, Your Highness, we're already late. We can't risk you being out in the hallways any longer than this."

Eleanor shouted at him: "Shut up!" And then she turned to Jasper and said: "This is an order, Frost. You're coming with me." He sighed and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Peter. She grunted, trying to stop him that he shouted: "Stop this. I'm coming."

She stopped struggling and soon the three of them were in the tunnels and they stopped in front of a locked door. Peter spoke into his microphone: "Sir, I have princess Eleanor and Jasper Frost with me." They couldn't hear what Ted had to say but the door opened anyway.

Peter ushered Eleanor inside and when Jasper wanted to follow, he put a hand on his chest and stopped him. Jasper already knew this was coming so he calmly stepped away before muttering: "Protect her." And Peter nodded before he went inside and shut the door behind him.

A moment later, he could clearly hear Eleanor's shouts coming through the door: "Open the door. NOW." There was a moment of silence and then to his surprise the door did open. Eleanor was standing in front of him, her face red, and she ordered: "Get in."

He hesitated for a moment but walked in and closed the door. When he turned around he was faced with so many faces, all of them showing different emotions. Ted was quite angry while Marcus seemed surprised. Liam and Ophelia seemed content but the queen looked absolutely annoyed. Then there was Cyrus, who looked like he didn't give a crap.

Finally the attention wore off and Liam asked Ted: "Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Eleanor supported her brother: "Yeah. And where's our father?" Jasper knew in situations like this, the king and queen were secured first but he was nowhere to be seen. And he also knew what security level one meant. An attack on one of the members of the royal family.

And after a moment, Ted confirmed what Jasper feared: "The king had been attacked."

 **So what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Leave me reviews, lovelies!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So I'm back for another chapter, I hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

 **Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews, I appreciate them, they motivate me to write... :)**

 **MissieK: Yes, I wanted that as well!**

 **Luna: You and me both! But the situation is just not smutty... at least not yet ;)**

 **To the Guests: Thank you! And I do have Tumblr and my name is shinybrightstar94 ;)**

Chapter9_Burning

Jasper squeezed Eleanor's hand gently but she didn't raise her head to face him. Still, he was thankful that she had actually calmed down. She had been screaming and crying for the past hour but she had finally crouched down next to a wall and kept quiet.

The king was attacked, he was stabbed and left for dead, and they had no idea if he was going to recover or not. Liam couldn't stop pacing around the room but the queen who had stayed calm through the whole thing, kept applying her makeup. Ophelia was hugging her knees on a couch and Cyrus was staring at the walls blankly.

And since he wasn't technically on duty that night, he was staying close to Eleanor. Every time she pushed a chair or kicked a table, he was there to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. But he didn't say a word to her, he just put a hand on her shoulder, or took her hand and she would look at him with teary eyes and calm down for a couple of minutes.

It seemed hours had passed until Ted announced that the palace was safe enough for them to return to their rooms and rest until more news on the king would arrive. The queen left with Liam, Ophelia with Marcus but Cyrus decided to stay in the tunnels.

Ted marched to Jasper and he couldn't help but pull away his hand from Eleanor's when he saw how angry he looked but Ted kept his voice calm when he said: "Mr. Frost, it's almost six. You know where you have to be." He nodded and heard Ted tell Peter to take Eleanor back to her room and keep an eye on her.

Jasper grabbed her waist and helped her stand up and she clutched to him for balance. He whispered: "I have to go…" She nodded with her head down and he grabbed her chin and made her look at him: "Your father is going to be alright, I promise." Eleanor smiled weakly and hoped he would be right. He smiled back, dropped his hand, and with a final look at her face, he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The queen was a bitch. Jasper had come to that conclusion all on his own in the two days he was working for her. She basically considered him her slave but he wasn't complaining. He had the chance to run into Eleanor twice. And even though he couldn't comfort her like he wanted to, he was glad he could see that she was on her feet.

The king was still at the hospital and his vital signs hadn't changed since he first came out of the surgery. And when the whole palace seemed shaken, the queen was quite calm. But underneath all that, Jasper could see the worry in her eyes when she was planning the party for when the king recovered. It was like deep down, she didn't believe there would be a party.

"Jasper?" Eleanor's voice brought him to himself and he stood up abruptly. He clutched his half-eaten sandwich and said excitedly: "Hey." Eleanor sighed: "I take it my mother doesn't give you proper time to eat." He chuckled and said: "She did say I had fifteen minutes!"

Eleanor shook her head and sat on the couch he had found empty in the hallway around the queen's room. Jasper sat down as well and tried to joke: "I can share!" Eleanor smirked but it wasn't like one of her usual smirks, it was sad, and then she tried to joke as well: "Tuna? No, thanks!"

She looked at her nails for a moment and the humor around them evaporated as Jasper asked quietly: "How have you been?" She scoffed and threw her arms in the air: "A mess… I don't even… I can't imagine a world without him… I just can't…"

He put the sandwich away and grabbed her hands, holding them securely in his own, he said: "Maybe you don't have to. Eleanor, he is tough. He can make it. And… if anything happens to him... I'm sure he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself…" She didn't say anything in return but her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"FROST!" They both heard the queen's shout and burst into laughter without control. Eleanor slowly pulled her hands away and got up saying: "Thank you." He nodded and watched as she walked away from him.

He ran a hand through his hair and his clock came into the view. He muttered a quiet 'shit', threw the rest of the sandwich in the trashcan and hurried to the queen's room. He wouldn't want to poke the dragon. He didn't dare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're leaving for the hospital in an hour, but make sure we have a team of security escorting us in and out of the building. And tell Rachel to pick Simon's favorite flowers and bring them to me for approval. And let Liam know I'm going to the hospital, in case he wants to join me."

The queen ordered while smoothing her tight dress, standing in front of a huge mirror, and before he could stop himself, Jasper asked: "And Eleanor?" It was just after the words were out of his mouth that he realized what they meant. The queen turned around to face him and eyed him.

She took a step closer to him and asked: "Do you know why you're here?" Jasper tried to look calm when he answered: "To protect you, Your Majesty." She scoffed and said: "I know what you do for a living. But why are you here?"

Jasper didn't know what to say and after a moment of silence, the queen went on: "You are here because you did not understand boundaries. And you got ahead of yourself and aimed higher than you should have."

Jasper kept staring at her wordlessly and then the queen smirked and said: "By the way, it's Royal Highness, the princess, and not Eleanor. Do you understand, bodyguard?" Jasper gulped and nodded in agreement. The queen beamed and said: "Great. Now go and do as I told you." Jasper bowed his head and left the room as fast as he could.

He knew his stay at the palace was sort of a miracle and he also knew that he had to be careful not to lose that second chance. And even though the queen was a snobby little bitch, he had to be obedient so he wouldn't get kicked out.

He informed Ted about the queen's order, found Rachel and told her what to do, and then turned around to find Liam. It was the first time since last week that he was stepping into the hallway leading to Liam and Eleanor's rooms.

Images from their last time together started running around in front of his eyes. And even though he knew saying that he loved her in that situation would've only made things worse, he couldn't ignore the twinge in his heart. If only circumstances were different for the both of them.

He was near her room that he heard her giggle and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had only seen Eleanor a couple of times since the king was hospitalized last week, but the only time he heard her laugh was the time the queen had shouted his name.

And right when he decided he was probably hallucinating, he heard her voice: "Peter, you're funny." And that time he was sure it was Eleanor who was flirting with her new bodyguard and the blood froze in his veins as the reality started to sink in.

He heard footsteps reaching the corner and he quickly hid behind the previous wall. He watched as Eleanor walked past him without spotting him. And he also saw Peter walking behind her wearing a cocky grin. Jasper clenched his fists because he knew that grin so well. He used to grin like that every time he'd made Eleanor weak in her knees and he'd known it.

And as minutes went by, he was still pressed against the cold wall, trying to digest what he had just seen. He had always feared this but he had never actually thought about it happening. And how he would feel when he'd see it with his own eyes. And even though it was just a simple giggle, he already felt what they had slip right from his fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor gave his father a kiss on the hand and wiped the rest of the tears on her face before whispering: "Daddy, you need to wake up. I… we all need you..." There was no response from the king but Eleanor didn't lose hope. The doctors assured her that his condition was stable and it was just a matter of time before he would open his eyes.

She stood up and with one final look at her father, she turned around and left the room. Peter was waiting for her behind the doors and bowed his head a bit when he saw her. She opened her mouth to tell him stop doing that, that she saw a sea of guards coming towards them.

They were at least ten guards surrounding the queen and Liam and when she looked closely, she spotted Jasper right behind Her Majesty herself. She couldn't stop the warmness filling her heart the moment their eyes locked but a moment later she noticed something was wrong.

Jasper quickly took his eyes off her and focused on her mother's shoulders as he followed her right to Eleanor. The queen greeted her daughter in her own way: "I see you're once again beat me. I'm always meeting him after you." They all heard Liam's tired voice: "It's not a competition, mother."

Eleanor shook her head and stepped aside so her mother and brother could walk inside. Jasper motioned for the guards to spread across the hallway and whispered something into his microphone before turning his back to Eleanor.

She frowned as she could clearly see how tense he was even through his dark suit. She thought he would be excited to see her, like last time, but apparently not. Peter asked: "Are we leaving, Your Highness?" She shook her head and without thinking, she approached Jasper and put her hand on his back.

He turned around faster than she had imagined and she gasped before she could stop herself. His eyes softened for a minute but then they turned into a pair of eyes she didn't recognize. She asked quietly: "What's wrong?" He shrugged and answered calmly: "Everything's fine, Your Highness."

Something clicked in her mind and she remembered that he was acting exactly the same their first night in Monaco. But he was jealous of Beck back then and there was no one around at the moment, so what the hell was he doing?

She wanted to ask him but she simply said: "Don't call me that." He raised his eyebrows and shot back: "I'm sorry, Your Highness, it's rude of me not to address you correctly." She let out confused: "What the fuck's going on with you?" Jasper kept his features calm when he answered: "Nothing, Your Highness."

Eleanor huffed frustrated and turned around and shouted: "We're leaving." Peter rushed to follow her and Jasper finally let his face rest and show what he really felt at the moment. He wanted to be hard, he wanted to stop whatever he was feeling for her, right after he saw her laughing with Peter, but he couldn't.

Every time he thought she didn't care about him, she tore down his whole belief system and at the moment, it was not something that Jasper necessarily wanted. No matter how much he wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, wipe that frown off her face, he was sure he was doing the right thing.

He had to end whatever that was going on between them before any of them could get hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, and I did notify Rachel to invite the prime minister as you asked." Jasper explained to the queen on their way out and she simply nodded in understanding. They were out the door that they heard Eleanor's angry voice: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The queen rolled her eyes before turning around and Jasper kept his face still when he turned as well.

Eleanor shouted before the queen could say something: "You're throwing a fucking party? Your husband is in the hospital. He's in a coma. What the fuck is wrong with you?" The queen looked around and then took a step closer to her daughter to intimidate her but it didn't work.

Jasper heard the queen say between gritted teeth: "You little brat. You have no idea what's going on in the world. Your brother needs to establish himself as the future king, if god forbid something happens to Simon. Do you even understand what that means or the drugs really fucked up your brain once and for all?"

Jasper saw Eleanor's eyes widen and he knew exactly what she was going to do next so in a matter of second he put himself between Eleanor and the queen. Eleanor's fist landed on him and it made him stumble back a few steps.

The queen gasped and yelled: "Are you crazy?" Eleanor looked at Jasper who was still shielding the queen and spat: "Get out of my way." He tried to reason with her: "I can't let you hurt Her Majesty." Eleanor pushed him but he hardly moved and she tried it again.

Jasper ordered: "Your Majesty, it's best if you leave." The queen listened to him and marched out of there as soon as she could. Jasper turned his head towards her but felt the sting of her slap a moment later.

She was breathing hardly, waiting for his reaction and maybe regretting what she did, but Jasper only stared at her. She eventually calmed down and muttered: "I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and replied: "It's alright."

After a moment of silence, Jasper took a step back and said quietly: "I better get back to the queen." Eleanor blurted before she could stop herself: "Why are you doing this?" Jasper frowned and asked: "Doing what?"

Eleanor sniffed before answering: "Doing what? You've been different. Last time I saw you at the hospital, you couldn't even look me in the eyes. Is it her? Is she threatening you?" Jasper didn't know what to say so he kept quiet and it only upset her more and she whimpered: "I thought after all we've been through, you would be here for me, when I may lose my…"

He grabbed her shoulders before he could stop himself and made her look up at him with her teary eyes. He started slowly: "Eleanor, your father is going to be fine, you just have to be patient." A smile started appearing on her face but it faded away when she heard his next words:

"I want to be here for you, God knows how much, but if I do that, soon I have to get back to my shift and protect your mother who's ready to kick me out the second she hears we even talked to each other. We both knew that there wasn't going to be an 'us' after Ted reassigned me. And trying to hold on to the past would only make things more complicated."

He let her process his words for a moment and then he gently pulled his hands away. Eleanor didn't say anything, she looked confused and hurt, but she kept quiet. Jasper tried: "You know it's not the way I wanted us to end but…"

Eleanor cut him off: "You're right." Jasper watched as she held her chin up and said: "You're right, Jasper. This is a mistake. Was a mistake. I was just too blind to see it…" Jasper opened his mouth to say something but she ordered: "Off you go, bodyguard."

He stared at her for a moment, her eyes hardened, her jaw clenched, and he knew she wasn't going back on her word anymore. He bowed his head and turned around and left to look for the queen and Eleanor let out the cry she was holding in, the minute he was out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper clenched his fist for the hundredth time that day when he saw her dancing with yet another guy. He was running his dirty hand on her back and she was holding on to his neck. He tried not to look her way but she was making it impossible for him to ignore.

He couldn't help but remember their dance at the masquerade ball. How their fingers tangled together, how their faces were just inches apart, and most importantly, he couldn't forget how he felt when he stared into her eyes that night. But then the guy moved his hand from her back down to her ass and he almost lost it.

However, the party was going smoothly if he didn't count Eleanor dancing with exactly six guys. The queen was pleased and she was using every opportunity she had to introduce Liam to famous businessmen and politicians.

Yet the most irritating thing was Peter standing close to him and huffing every time Eleanor switched a dance partner. Jasper wanted to beat the shit out of him but he could control himself for the night. But he couldn't ignore his words when Eleanor moved on to guy number seven: "She's a real slut, eh?"

Jasper took a deep breath and muttered: "What the fuck did you just say?" Peter gave him a look and mockingly put his hands in the air saying: "Sorry. Didn't realize her boyfriend was standing next to me." Jasper narrowed his eyes at him and hissed: "You wanna die tonight?" Peter chuckled quietly and shook his head and Jasper whispered: "Then I suggest you shut the fuck up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was not one man left that she hadn't already danced with and she was out of options. She tried to ignore the fact that the only one she really wanted to wrap his arms around her was currently standing in a corner, probably watching her.

She still couldn't let go of the memory of them slow dancing, both shy to look at each other more than a brief moment, both feeling an undeniable spark. But then her mind filled with a familiar rage. If he felt the same way, he wouldn't have let her go that easily. He would've fought for her. And she cursed herself for the hundredth time for loving him.

The party was coming to an end soon so she went out on the balcony to get some fresh air. She wanted to turn around the moment she realized it was the same balcony that they had their talk on that night but the breeze was too tempting for her to say no to.

She shut her eyes and ordered herself to stop thinking about him but she failed, like every other time in the past few days. And she hated herself for being so weak but she couldn't help it. She clutched to herself as the air got chillier and it was then that she heard the click of the door and froze in her place.

It couldn't be him, could it? He wouldn't risk being seen with her out in the open, not after he told her it was wise that they stay away from each other, right? And even though it made her curse herself once more, she secretly hoped it was him.

And her wish was granted when she heard him call her name: "Eleanor?" She shivered but she was sure it was not because she was cold but she hoped he would see it that way. She hesitantly turned around and came face to face with him.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating faster when she noticed how close they were standing but she tried to look calm and asked: "What do you want?" Jasper, on the other hand, looked like a mess when he asked: "May I have this dance?"

Eleanor blinked a few times before understanding his words and then asked harshly: "Why the hell would I do that, huh? You're gonna make me?" He sighed and whispered: "Please, say yes." And the combination of his voice and pleading eyes, made Eleanor to put her hand in his.

He gently swayed her and pulled her close to his body and she finally breathed calmer than she had ever done in the past few weeks. She wouldn't admit it but being in his arms was more familiar to her than wearing a crown on her head. She felt like she was home.

He breathed in her scent, cinnamon and apples, and he couldn't stop the foolish grin on his face. She fit him perfectly, as always, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting her in his arms for the rest of his life, even though he knew it was never going to happen.

And for a short moment that lasted a lifetime in their eyes, they forgot about the circumstances and every little thing that stopped them from being together. They simply felt the same old spark coming back to life and setting them on fire.

They were burning.

 **Soooo?**

 **Reviews?! :D**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Soooo, this chapter is going to be a short one, but I couldn't help but end it where it ended... I hope you'll enjoy it... It's very cheesy!**

 **And to the guest reviewers: Thank you so much for the support :) After seeing those trailers, we all need a bit of Jaspenor in our lives :(**

 **The song used in this chapter is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter10_Need You Now

"Did you change your mind?" Eleanor whispered with her head resting on his shoulder and they both could clearly hear the hint of hope in her broken voice. And even though it pained Jasper, he whispered before gently pulling away and putting an end to their dance: "No…"

Eleanor stood in front of him and observed his face and the pain written all over it. She looked down at their intertwined hands and asked calmly: "Then why did you come here?" Jasper squeezed her hand on instinct and said: "I just… I couldn't help it…"

But then she pulled her hand away and yelled: "You can't DO this!" Jasper frowned, not knowing what made her upset so suddenly, and she went on: "You can't tell me we're not the same anymore and then come back and dance with me! This is ridiculous! You can't…"

Jasper watched as anger traveled through her body and left it in an instant. She calmed down soon enough to say: "I never thought… I thought you were so many things… someone who lies and blackmails people… but I never thought you were a coward as well…"

She didn't move and watched the effect her words had on him, they broke him. He looked down at his feet and then raised his head but his eyes were unreadable. He whispered: "I'm not a coward." Eleanor exploded: "Of course you are!"

Jasper took a step towards her and hissed: "Do you think I have a choice? I so much as talk to you, your mother's going to have my head on a silver platter. She will ship me to the middle of nowhere. Do you really not understand that? I have to stay here and kiss her ass because I want to stay close to you, GOD DAMN IT!"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and said: "That's your idea of being close to me? Always standing in the corner? Watching me dance with other guys while you clench your fists?" Jasper opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Eleanor straightened her dress and said colder than ever: "You have to make up your mind. If you want to stay and work here, then you have to stay the hell away from me." Jasper could swear he heard his own heart breaking at the moment but he managed to ask: "And if I leave, then we could be together?!"

It was Eleanor's time to stay quiet and Jasper pushed: "You're a princess and I'm your mother's bodyguard… And even if I quit and become God knows what, you're still going to be a princess. And princesses don't end up with nobodies."

Eleanor looked at him, desperately trying to come up with a solution, but she couldn't think of one. He scoffed bitterly and said: "I never should've come here. Your mother is right, I don't understand boundaries." And Eleanor sniffed and looked down, avoiding his eyes intentionally.

He whispered defeated: "I'm sorry, Eleanor…" She nodded, with her head still down, and he stood there for a moment, deciding what to do next. He kissed the top of her head before he could stop himself and heard her quiet gasp.

She raised her head and stared at him through her teary eyes and he smiled weakly. Eleanor watched as he took a step back, turned around and left her all alone and then she clutched herself tightly and let out a whimper.

She felt like a large stone was pressed against her chest, clenching her heart, and blocking her Oxygen. Tears started running down her cheeks as the realization that they were truly over hit her. She was going to lose the man she loved before she even got the chance to tell him that she loved him. And there was nothing she could do about it. Fighting her mother was useless because she couldn't stop her; she had tried it several times in the past, but she had always lost.

She heard the damn click of the door and turned around to shout so whoever it was could leave her alone. But it was Ophelia, walking towards her silently, and before she knew it, Eleanor threw herself in her arms. Ophelia patted her back gently before whispering: "It's going to be alright…"

But it wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper straightened his tie, still waiting for the queen to leave the king's hospital room, and avoided any eye contact with Eleanor who was standing somewhat close to him, whispering something to Peter. Jasper kept his eyes on the wall in front of him but he could clearly hear Peter's chuckle and the urge to punch him returned.

Thankfully the queen finally walked in the hallway and Jasper walked to her, waiting for an order. She nodded for Eleanor to go inside and then turned her face towards him: "The doctor has informed me that Simon's improving and…"

But she was interrupted by the loud shriek of a woman, and not just any woman, Eleanor. And Jasper lost control of himself. He ran towards the door and burst it open. Eleanor turned around and he saw tears on her cheeks and before he could process what was going on, she was in his arms.

The world faded away when she was finally where she belonged after a long week. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his body securely. He only heard her whisper: "He is awake…" And then everything became clear. The queen was shouting for doctors, nurses were running in and out, and Peter was giving him nasty looks. But none of it mattered because Eleanor was still in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And we'll drink to that!" The queen announced and everyone raised their glasses with joy. Jasper was standing in the shadows, as always, watching the celebratory feast go on for hours. The king had finally gained consciousness and the whole country was celebrating alongside the royal family.

He watched as Eleanor finished her fourth drink and whispered something in Liam's ear and he laughed in response. Ophelia joined in and apparently asked what was so funny and a moment later, she was chucking as well.

And it was then that Jasper noticed how different they were. Eleanor and Liam always had a seat on the table. Ophelia had one because she dared to have one, she fought the queen, her own father, and tabloids and in the end, she got what she wanted.

He took a look at the queen who was deep in thought in the middle of everything and then looked back at Eleanor. Their eyes locked but she quickly looked away and he could swear she was blushing. She drank her fifth glass of Champagne before whispering something else in Liam's ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, thanking God for bringing her father back to him and she realized how long it had been since she'd prayed. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her because she no longer feared her father was going to be taken away from him.

And right where she remembered him opening his eyes and closing them tiredly, she was reminded of Jasper. How he had crashed into the room when he heard her scream, faster than Peter, or anyone else for that matter.

And she only felt glad he was there at that moment. He had promised her so many times that her father would survive and he was right and he was there, right in front of her, with a worried look on his face. And she had to run to him.

After what happened on the balcony last week, she barely even saw him, let alone talk to him, and she thought it was for the best anyway. Ophelia started hanging out in her room more often, trying to take her mind off Jasper, and it worked, to a degree.

Jasper was on her mind constantly and whatever she did, she couldn't erase him from her life. The need to see him, talk to him, touch him, they were hammering on her brain all the time but she knew she was not going to stomp all over her pride.

He had decided that it was for the best to end it but he never thought about how she'd feel. And she knew it was mainly because he didn't know how she felt about him. Just like she wasn't certain about him having feelings for her. But were words really necessary? Maybe they were.

 **Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor**

Without thinking, she grabbed her phone from her night stand and called him but his phone was turned off. She frowned and put the phone down with a grunt. Maybe it was the universe's way to tell her it was a wrong idea.

 **Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore**

She let her mind picture different scenarios about where he was and what he was doing at the moment. Was he standing behind her mother's room with his eyes closed and thinking about her? Was he wishing their story had another ending as well?

 **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

She couldn't let the universe defeat her so she got up, checked her hair and makeup, and dismissed Peter before walking towards her mother's room. She started practicing what to say to him when she'd see him but all of the words vanished when he saw another guard behind her mother's room.

 **It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now**

The man bowed his head and informed her: "Her Majesty is resting at the mom..." She asked before he could finish his sentence: "Where's the last guy?" And the whole world came crashing down when she heard him say those two words: "He quit."

 **Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now**

Jasper was gone.

 **And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper downed his next shot without hesitation and slammed the glass back down. The bartender gave him a look but poured him another one. He drank the next one as well and as his throat burned, his mind stopped picturing Eleanor for a second, but then she was back.

 **Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door**

After watching Ophelia earlier, he couldn't help but wonder if he really was a coward like Eleanor called him one. And there was no use fighting it, Eleanor had conquered his life, and she wasn't going to go away anytime soon. So he did something he never thought he would do. He quit.

 **Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before**

But he decided not to tell her just yet, and as he drank the next shot, he started to regret that. He gave up the only thing he had in his life, his job, for her and she had no idea. And he wondered what she was doing right then? Was she asleep? Was she thinking about him and their little moment at the hospital?

 **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

He stood up and paid for the drinks and got out and headed for his apartment. He couldn't go back to the palace and he couldn't call her since his battery had died an hour ago. But he knew if he had to wait all night so he could call her in the morning, he would.

 **It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now**

He loosened his tie and threw it in the trashcan next to the bar. He no longer needed to dress up for the job, at least quitting had a few benefits. He imagined being next to her as he walked past people on the street and a goofy grin was planted across his face and he could care less about them giving him strange looks.

 **Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now**

He climbed the stairs of his building tiredly but then a familiar scent hit his nose, cinnamon and apples. He figured he was probably hallucinating so he shook his head and went on until he was on the third floor. And then he raised his head and his breath caught in his throat the moment he saw Eleanor leaning against his door. She saw him at the same time and they both stared at each other.

 **And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now**

She took the first step and started walking towards him and he felt his legs move on their own and towards her. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw joy replace shock on his face. He stuttered: "Wh… why are you here?"

 **Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**

She shrugged and whispered like it was the most obvious thing in the world: "Because I love you…" Her words echoed through his head when her heart was beating harder than ever, wanting to tear open her chest.

 **I just need you now**

She patiently waited for him to say something but he was still staring at her. She was close to losing hope when he sighed and finally admitted in a quiet voice: "I love you…" And she bit her lip shyly in response.

 **I just need you now**

He leaned in and finally tasted her lips after all that time. He couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment, he just felt above the ground. Eleanor on the other hand was already lost and couldn't think straight. And in the middle of the haze of their kiss, they both knew one thing:

They loved each other and there was no going back now.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Sooo, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update!**

 **And, as always, thanks to all the guest reviewers!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

Chapter11_Reunited

Eleanor pushed him to the door of his apartment and groaned as the kiss became more passionate. Jasper unlocked his hands from her waist and blindly looked for his key in his pockets and Eleanor biting his lip wasn't helping him at all.

It was only after a minute of struggle that he found the key and grabbed her waist and forcefully turned themselves around and it was he that was pining her to the door. He used the opportunity and opened the door and they both stumbled inside.

The kiss was broken for a quick moment as they both laughed but then he closed the door behind him and walked over and kissed her again. Jasper was guiding her towards his bedroom and Eleanor didn't get a proper chance to look around his small flat.

The minute they were inside his bedroom, Jasper pulled away and took a good look at her. She was breathless from the kiss, her makeup a bit smeared, her hair a mess, but she still managed to look insanely beautiful to him.

Eleanor could feel her heartbeat all over her body, inside her chest, inside her throat, and for the first time in her life, she felt the blood pumping through her veins. And she felt that sweet happiness everyone used to talk about in the past, the one she thought she'd never experience.

Jasper kept staring at her and she could feel the blush spreading across her face. She took her eyes off him and they managed to wander around and she took a quick glance at the simple bed and the book shelf near the window.

His whisper brought her attention back to him: "God, I love you…" His eyes were tender and adoring, piercing through hers, and she felt all the Oxygen vanish right from her lungs. He took a few steps towards her and tucked her hair behind her ear gently, making her heart melt harder than it was possible.

And in response, she only managed to call his name: "Jasper…" His lips were back on hers and before she knew it, she was pressed against the mattress. His lips traveled down to her neck and he whispered every time he kissed a new patch of skin: "I love you… I love you…"

Eleanor never knew this kind of joy, this kind of rush. Her mouth was half-open and stars were dancing behind her closed eyelids. And she was determined to enjoy every last bit of that feeling so she kept moaning his name as he continued his kisses down to her chest.

He stopped when he reached her bra and moved back near her head and she opened her eyes. Eleanor cupped his cheeks with both hands and whispered as she looked into his eyes: "I love you, Jasper Frost." He giggled stupidly and teased: "Say it again."

He thought she would roll her eyes but she didn't and said once more: "I… love… you… I love you... I love you…" His grin widened and she watched as his eyes sparkled with joy. He confessed before kissing her again: "I honestly don't know how I became so lucky…"

Eleanor couldn't help but to admit to herself that maybe she was the lucky one. Jasper came and destroyed every bit of her old life, like a hurricane, and she wanted him to. Jasper once again moved down towards her chest and she groaned: "It's been too long…"

He nodded, frustrated himself, and pulled her top up and she wiggled out of it and soon her bra came off as well. She gasped when his tongue touched her erect nipple and felt as though her body was going to break from the anxiety.

It had been weeks since their last time together and they were both shaking from the anticipation of what was coming. She could feel his covered erection painfully resting near her thigh and she wanted nothing more than to free him and feel him.

Jasper was in a rush himself, licking his way quickly down to her stomach and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking every time they touched her thighs. Soon he started playing with the button of her jeans and eventually pulled them down with force. It had been too damn long.

She pulled his head down and his hands played with the edge of her panties as he kept cherishing her breasts. Eleanor clutched the collar of his shirt and almost ripped the whole thing when he bit her soft flesh.

Jasper pulled back and unbuttoned his shirt quickly and tossed it on the floor. Eleanor felt herself get slightly wetter when his skin was finally on hers. The heat was overwhelming for both of them but they were welcoming it with open arms.

Eleanor let out hardly as Jasper's hands traveled down her naked thighs: "I missed you… so much…" Jasper growled and kissed her parted lips in response and Eleanor enthusiastically wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Jasper pulled back enough to say: "Now, Princess, what do you want me to do to you?" Eleanor couldn't help but moan at his words and that same old smirk appeared on his face. She remembered how she'd wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but now it was only making her melt. She bit her lower lip before answering: "I want you... to… make love to me…" Jasper's smirk turned into one of those smiles he barely let on, and he whispered: "It'd be my honor."

He started kissing his way down her stomach again and soon his teeth caught the edge of her silky panties and Eleanor shivered all over when he pulled down her underwear. He opened her legs and stared at her pussy long enough for her to turn red.

She ordered: "No fooling around, Jasper." He could feel her frustration clearly and he was feeling the same way so he decided it was best if he would go straight for the main prize. His pants and boxers were on the floor in a moment.

Eleanor closed her eyes when Jasper lowered himself on her and waited for the ultimate pleasure. She could feel his hot breath next to her neck and she pictured her own sweat-covered face. She was distracted for a moment and right when she didn't expect it, he thrust inside, sudden but not enough to hurt her.

After all that time, he knew she was tighter, so he gently moved and stretched her. Eleanor arched her back and put the soft flesh of her neck at his disposal. He kissed and bit her as he started to gain speed and thrust deeper inside her.

Eleanor missed this. The feeling of him moving inside her, his weight on her, his breath next to her ear. And it in that moment that she realized she would do anything to have this in her life. Jasper started whispering 'I love you' again and her heart felt so full she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Jasper kissed her neck and then worked himself up to her lips and watched as they opened with every thrust in and closed every time he pulled a little back. He kissed her hard and as his thrusts became faster, he could feel her desperation through her mouth.

He grabbed her thighs blindly and his thrust became deeper and Eleanor bit his tongue uncontrollably in response. Jasper pulled back and she worried she hurt him but he only smirked and kept on moving faster than before.

Eleanor knew she was close but she needed something to bring her over the edge and she didn't know what it was. Jasper knew that as well but nothing special came to mind but when she threw her arms down next to her face, an idea hit him.

He lowered himself down and put his hands into hers and kept on thrusting. Eleanor moved her head to the side and caught a glimpse of their intertwined hands and with a simple squeeze from him, she felt her walls crashing down and cried out as she came.

Jasper felt like he wasn't going to last as well but he didn't know what to do since he wasn't wearing any condoms. Eleanor was coming down from her high and quickly noticed the problem and let out: "Don't worry. Cum…"

Jasper obeyed without saying anything else and grunted as he felt himself explode inside her. Eleanor wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close until he was finished. They spent a few minutes entangled like that but then Jasper finally pulled himself away and lied down next to her.

Eleanor turned on her side and bit her lip as she saw him with his eyes closed, tired, his hair a mess, and whispered: "I can't stop saying it… I love you…" A smile crept on his face and he opened one arm for her to rest her head on.

She snuggled close to him and kissed his cheek and said playfully: "That was quite the love making, Jasper from Shoreditch!" She felt his whole body tense up for a minute and wondered if she said the wrong thing.

Jasper opened his eyes and started talking before a long sigh: "I told you the truth, Eleanor, I'm from Vegas." Eleanor raised her eyebrow but didn't talk and let him continue: "I was working at casinos and I made a few mistakes… They're, kind of, after me now…"

Eleanor gasped and clutched his hands uncontrollably and Jasper looked at her soothingly: "That's why I had different identities and stories… I was covering my tracks and until now, I can say I was fairly successful."

Eleanor leaned more into him and whispered: "I don't care what you did before… But I have to say, I'm glad you did it. Because it led us to meet…" Jasper chuckled softly and pulled her even closer and closed his eyes again when he inhaled her scent.

He felt he couldn't open his eyelids no longer and he was sure he was falling asleep but then Eleanor's phone started ringing loudly and he jumped a bit. Eleanor cursed under her breath and jumped out of bed, looking for it.

After a bit of struggle, which amused Jasper immensely, she found the phone and answered it: "Liam?" Jasper didn't know what Liam told her but she yelled: "Are you serious? I'll be right there." She turned around and jumped up and down happily.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and asked: "What happened?" Eleanor ran towards him and kissed him, pushing him down on the bed. The kiss was a playful one and soon she pulled away and exclaimed: "My dad is fully awake! He wants to see us!" Jasper's eyes widened and he gave her a quick kiss and said: "Then let's go."

As the words left his mouth, all the happiness in room vanished and they stared at each other silently. Jasper started: "Sorry. Sometimes I still think…" He didn't continue but she knew what he meant. Sometimes when she opened her door, she expected to see him but there was only Peter.

Eleanor pulled away and sat down on the bed, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was naked, and looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. Jasper got off the bed and wore his underwear and grabbed hers as well and put them on the bed before saying: "Get dressed, Princess."

Eleanor bit her lip and finally decided to say: "You're coming with me." Jasper tried to argue: "But…" Eleanor cut him off: "You no longer work in the palace so we can be together and you're with me so you're allowed in there. What's there to stop you?"

Jasper opened his mouth to object but nothing came out so Eleanor smirked and started wearing her underwear. Jasper silently wore his pants and grabbed a new shirt from the closet and wore it. Eleanor quickly wore her jeans and top and fixed her make up in his small bathroom.

Jasper asked as she came back in the room: "Are you sure?" Eleanor grabbed his face and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. She pulled back after a moment and said: "I'm sure. And I bet my dad would want to see the man I love…"

Jasper chuckled nervously and nodded in response and then grabbed her hand and led her out of his flat. And even though neither of them was sure about what was about to come, but they had faith in each other, and maybe that was enough, for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back was certainly interesting. Jasper stopped a cab and told him to go the palace but the driver thought they were drunk and asked them to get out. Eleanor then had to clear her throat and show her face to the man, who then fell silent, and drove away.

Eleanor giggled and laid back against Jasper's chest until they were behind palace's closed doors. Jasper tried to pay him but the man didn't accept the money and only prayed that the king would be alright. Eleanor smiled at the old man and got out after Jasper and followed him to the main gate.

At first the guards instructed them to step away from the gates but soon one of them saw Eleanor's face in the dark and after a dramatic bow, let them in. And Jasper tried not to laugh at Teddy, one of the guards, who was staring at their intertwined hands in shock.

Eleanor dragged him along and soon they were inside the palace and both of them sighed at the familiar warmth. Eleanor sped up and informed him: "I'm going to go to my room and change, alright?" Jasper joked in the middle of everything: "Am I allowed to watch?!"

Eleanor smacked his arm before giggling but didn't say anything and just pulled him so he'd match her speed. They soon found themselves in the hallway her room was in, and came face to face with a very worried looking Peter.

Peter froze the minute he saw them with each other but managed to bow his head before asking: "Where have you been, Your Highness? Everyone was looking for you." Eleanor rolled her eyes and said: "I'm here, aren't I?"

Peter fell silent in response and Eleanor turned to Jasper and said: "Wait for me. I'll be out in a second." Jasper nodded and let her hand go and she disappeared in the room and left the two of them behind the doors.

Jasper scratched the back of his head awkwardly and waited for her to come out but since it was Eleanor he was talking about, he was probably going to stand there for at least ten minutes. He was kind of smiling to himself at the thought of her that Peter asked: "So, you're back together?"

Jasper gave him a look and said: "That's none of your business." Peter took a step towards him and said: "Oh, come on! Seriously, what did you do to her? You got any tricks I should know?" Jasper shook his head and kept his mouth shut. It was not the right time to get into a fight with Peter. Not tonight.

And if it was a miracle, Eleanor walked back in, looking more beautiful than it was possible. Jasper felt breathless and for a moment everything else faded away. Eleanor noticed the look in his eyes and bit her lower lip gently. And Peter watched the lovebirds and rolled his eyes.

Eleanor finally took her eyes off Peter and said: "You don't need to come with us. Jasper can protect me." Peter opened his mouth to protest but a look from Eleanor was enough for him to shut his mouth. Jasper tried not chuckle in response but he failed.

Eleanor grabbed his hand and started walking and Jasper squeezed her hand a bit. He knew she was excited to see her father and talk to him after so long. He tried to advise her: "Just try not to hug him so hard. His stitches might open up." Eleanor nodded eagerly and exclaimed: "Gosh, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Jasper went to say something but then his eyes landed on Liam and Ophelia and he kept quiet. He tried to pull his hand away on instinct but Eleanor didn't let him. Liam was looking at them with wide eyes but Ophelia was smiling, like she was proud of them.

Eleanor acted like nothing was going on: "Liam! Did you talk to dad already?" He nodded but he didn't say a word. Ophelia answered for him: "Yeah, Liam, Cyrus, and your mother, they all saw him. He's waiting for you."

Eleanor finally let go of Jasper's hand and told him: "I'm gonna go in now." He smiled and nodded her to go on and she walked away from them and Jasper was left with a grinning Ophelia and an awkward Liam.

Liam started: "I heard that you quit…" Jasper let out a quiet 'yeah' but didn't say anything else. Ophelia, on the other hand, asked happily: "So? What happened?" Jasper gave her a look and said nervously: "I don't think you wanna know…" Liam shut his eyes when he understood what Jasper really meant but Ophelia only giggled and Jasper chuckled alongside her.

The ice was finally breaking but then they all heard a stony voice ask from behind: "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Leave a review, lovelies!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **I know it's been too long but I had a rough time and hopefully this chapter would make up for it...**

 **MissieK: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap and sorry that it took so long for me to update :( You'll see what Helena would do soon enough...**

 **Mia: Thank you so much :) I won't! ;)**

 **And before we dive into the story, let's talk about that premiere, huh?!**

 **SPOILERS: OMG! I loved the episode. It was so intense! And Gosh... Jaspenor scenes had me clutching everything around me! And of course, damn Beck, had to show up right before Eleanor decided to go after Jasper... I can't wait for the second episode and what will go down between Jasper/Eleanor/Beck...**

 **And HERE WE GO:**

Chapter12_Melting

Liam and Ophelia looked behind Jasper's head and Jasper turned around just to come face to face with the Queen herself. She was looking right through him, cold and determined, and he felt like all the words vanished from his mind.

She raised her eyebrow and said: "I asked you a question." Liam started: "Mother…" Helena gave her son a look and then turned to Jasper saying: "The moment you resigned, you lost the privilege to be allowed in the palace. You should leave before I ask some of your ex-colleagues to escort you out."

Ophelia interjected: "You can't do that!" The Queen gave her a mocking look and announced calmly: "The moment the king fully recovers, we're throwing you, little ungrateful child, and your father out as well." Liam raised his voice: "Mother, stop."

The Queen kept bickering with Ophelia and Liam and neither of them noticed how Jasper had been quiet the whole time. Even though the Queen gave him the ultimatum, he didn't want to give in, not after he told Eleanor he loved her, and she loved him back.

He raised his head and interrupted Helena mid-sentence: "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I'm in love with your daughter… and she loves me… And no threats or punishments are going to stop me from seeing her."

The silence fell over the four of them as the Queen was watching him with her mouth wide open, Liam with a supportive look, and Ophelia with a sincere smile. The Queen finally came to her senses and threatened through gritted teeth: "You're going to pay for this, Frost." And then she walked out of the hallway with her security detail running behind her.

Liam spoke with a quiet voice: "Nice speech… I… I just want you to know that I support my sister and whatever she chooses to do with her life… And I most certainly want her to be happy… so… I'm warning you… If you hurt her, I will kick your ass."

Jasper chuckled and threw his hands in the air to say he was defeated and Liam smiled back at him. Ophelia suddenly got closer to Jasper, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. Jasper's eyes widened but he managed to smile as the two of them waved him goodbye and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't cry, Eleanor, please." Simon let out tiredly but his daughter wasn't listening to him, as usual. She squeezed his arm and he groaned quietly but it made her raise her head in fear. Simon smiled and said: "Can't believe that worked!" Eleanor's mouth hung open but she chuckled after a moment and sat down next to his bed.

"So… how's everything?" The king asked and Eleanor wanted to tell him everything that happened, but she was already told not to bother him for long, so she made it quick: "Mostly spent my days crying over you and…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, she wanted to mention him, but she thought maybe it wasn't the right time. The king eyed her up and down and asked suddenly: "What about that Monaco boyfriend of yours?"

Eleanor's mouth hung open for the second time. She knew his father knew, Ted told her he decided not to punish Jasper, but she didn't expect him to want to talk about him since he was the one who ordered Ted to reassign Jasper.

Simon went on: "I saw those pictures from Monaco… I wanted to talk to you about him but then…" Eleanor whispered: "Well, the actions you took showed that you're against our relationship but…" Simon cut her off: "My actions? What have I done?"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and said: "They arrested Jasper with your approval, and then didn't punish him but reassigned him to mom." Simon tried to sit but he failed so he let out weakly: "I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw the pictures. I was happy for you… I never got the chance to order anything. I was too busy figuring out the abolishment the whole day."

And as they both fell silent, Eleanor was sure they were thinking the same thing: The Queen must have done this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just can't believe her! She's such a bitch!" Eleanor kept pacing while Jasper watched, sitting on her bed. "I'm glad you stood up to her. I wish I was there so I could punch her in the face!" Jasper chuckled and grabbed her hand, making her stop walking.

He said: "I wish you were there to see the look on their faces when I said I loved you. You would've enjoyed it, Princess." Eleanor bit her lower lip shyly and sighed happily before she leaned more into him and in a swift move, pushed him on the bed.

Jasper's hands wrapped around her waist on instinct and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away after a moment and whined quietly: "I'm so tired…" Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead before turning her to the side.

He whispered as she clung to him: "You've had a long day. You need to rest." She nodded tiredly in response and soaked in his warmth. Jasper went on: "You'll have a long day ahead of you…" Jasper noticed how calm she was breathing and figured she'd already fell asleep.

He turned his head around and kissed the top of her head before whispering: "I love you, Princess…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor woke up when she felt a movement in the bed followed by the loss of the warmth Jasper had always provided for her. She opened her eyes, lazily watching Jasper comb his hair with his hand, and asked: "Where do you think you're going, Frost?"

Jasper turned around and smiled at the sight of her: "I figured I better go home so I could shower and change." Eleanor put herself in a sitting position and explained after a quick yawn: "Since the clothes we bought from Monaco are still in my room and the last time I checked, I still have a bathroom here, then…" Jasper smirked and said: "Well, you did promise me a shower back in Monaco…"

He walked towards the bed and before Eleanor could realize what he was doing, he swept her up and carried her towards the bathroom. She half-screamed, half-chuckled as Jasper put her down when they were inside the huge room.

She hit his chest playfully but grinned as she pulled his head down and kissed him. Soon Jasper pinned her to the near wall and kissed his way down her neck. Eleanor moaned but managed to unbutton his pants and her own shorts.

Jasper pulled away for a quick moment and pulled down her shorts and she took off her top and threw it down on the floor. Jasper licked his lips when he saw her dark bra and before he could stop himself, his teeth were pulling it down.

Eleanor couldn't move since Jasper was practically pressing her to the wall but she wasn't complaining. As soon as his tongue touched her nipple, she let out a quiet gasp and heard Jasper's low grunt. Her hands found their way around his neck and pushed his head forward but then Jasper grabbed them and pinned them up her head.

Eleanor groaned in frustration but then again, she couldn't deny how much she had missed that side of him, the controlling Jasper, not letting her get away with things easily. And she knew the torture would soon pass so she tried to focus on the pleasure he was giving her, kissing and biting her breasts with eagerness.

Jasper let go of her hands eventually and knelt down on the ground before her. Her heart started pounding faster than before because she knew what was coming next. He smirked and gently started pulling on the edges of her panties.

Suddenly he ran a finger on her covered crotch and she knew his finger was probably damp. He whispered: "Princess, you're soaking wet!" Eleanor banged her head slowly against the wall before letting out a whimper.

Jasper playfully pulled down her underwear and she weakly assisted in raising her legs to free it. He ran his hand up and down her thighs and felt goose bumps along the way. He was a couple of moments before getting started that he heard her whine: "I can't stand…"

Jasper took a look around and his eyes landed on the enormous bathtub so he stood up and scooped her right up and put her down on the edge of the tub. She weakly reached for the wall to steady herself and gave Jasper a look that meant he could start.

And without wasting any more time, Jasper dived right in and gave her a lick from bottom to the top. Eleanor shrieked and felt her inner legs shaking uncontrollably but she couldn't stop what was happening any longer.

Jasper was only encouraged by the sounds she made and worked his magic as Eleanor threw her head back and closed her eyes. The bathroom was quiet and the only sound echoing around was the sound of his tongue lapping up her juices and it was driving her crazy.

Soon, his hands started gently rubbing her shaky thighs as he started sucking on her clit so she could get the closure she needed. Eleanor felt her whole body shaking as he started biting on her clit gently and before she knew it, she saw stars behind her closed eyelids.

She opened her eyes long after the aftershocks had left her body and came face to face with him. He was smiling up at her, one of those smiles, and she felt the butterflies right back in her stomach. He kissed her wordlessly and she found herself melting into him.

She was sitting on the edge and he was sitting between her legs and she had the opportunity to wrap her legs around him and feel his damn clothes. She pulled away and groaned: "Why are you always so goddamn overdressed, Frost?"

He chuckled and stood up saying: "Apologies, Your Highness." Eleanor rolled her eyes and watched as he got rid of his shirt and pants but kept his underwear. She waited for him to approach her but he made his way to the shower in the corner and turned the water on.

Eleanor stood up lazily and asked disappointed: "Are we really showering?" Jasper hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear: "Only after I'm done with you…" Eleanor bit her lip and gasped as he turned her around, grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

Eleanor held on as he walked back to the shower and as the hot water trickled down their both bodies, she sighed happily. She kissed him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, just like she did her legs. Jasper moved back and his back hit the wall and even though she missed the warmth of the water, she felt they could concentrate more without it.

One of her hands reached down and pulled down his underwear in a desperate move and he pulled away just to smirk at her. He turned them around and let go of the grip he had on her and Eleanor landed on her feet.

His lips crashed down on hers and as steam slowly filled the bathroom, she felt her mind get clouded as well. His hands were resting on her breasts but then they moved up until they were on her shoulder blades and then he pulled away and turned her around forcefully.

Eleanor gasped as her face was suddenly pressed to the cold wall and groaned in response but Jasper was too busy opening her legs enough so he could fit between them. Eleanor felt his body pressing to her back and she turned her head around to see his hazy eyes.

He pulled his underwear lower and asked: "Are you ready, Princess?" Eleanor moaned without any control as his hot breath hit her flesh and Jasper took it as a 'yes'. Jasper slowly ran a hand on her cheeks and after a quiet sigh, he thrust his cock inside her.

Eleanor groaned loudly as he pressed her tightly to the wall and closed her eyes as he almost pulled out and then thrust in again. His thrusts started speeding up and the only thing that kept her from passing out from pleasure was the presence of his hot breath near her face.

She could hear his shortened breaths and knew how hard he was trying to hold on until she came first. He grunted right in her ear: "Princess, you're… killing me… You know that… right?" Eleanor let out a sound that was unfamiliar to herself but Jasper seemed to enjoy it.

He was still going strong but both of them knew he was coming to an end soon. He whispered: "Do you know what I… wanna do?" Eleanor shook her head tiredly and waited for a reply but there was none. She felt his hand trail up her back and gently touch her hair but then it grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back.

Eleanor let out a throaty scream as she came hard and felt his teeth sinking in the delicate flesh of her neck. His hand quickly let go of her hair and ran back down on her back as he counted his last thrusts. Eleanor was still lost when he pulled out and due to his grunts, finally came.

She was still pressed against the wall and wasn't able to pull herself away from it. She could hear Jasper's rapid breaths and waited for him to be stable enough to help her. A moment later, a kiss was planted against her neck and she leaned comfortably back into him.

Jasper whispered: "Now, Princess, we shower."

 **And here was the promised 'shower scene'! I hope you enjoyed it ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So I'm back, finalllllyyy!**

 **Guys, thank you so much for not forgetting this story, always asking me for when it's going to get updated, what's gonna happen, and things like that... I love you all so much... If it weren't for you, I couldn't write as much as I have for this story and hopefully so much more in the future...**

 **And I'm not abandoning Hypnotic, don't worry, I love this story so much...**

 **And thanks to all the guest reviewers :)**

 **Allie, thank you so much, it means a lot...**

 **Satyannah, I can't promise anything, but it wouldn't be like the show...**

 **Once again, for all of you who don't know, I have another Jaspenor story as well, called Captured, make sure to check it out :)**

 **Sorry if the chapter's a bit short, but trust me, the next one is going to make up for it ;)**

Chapter13_All In

"I'm starving!" Eleanor whined for the hundredth time as they set foot in the Royal kitchen. It was well after breakfast time so Eleanor had dragged him there to eat and Jasper had to hide his chuckles whenever he saw a maid getting freaked out by her presence.

After a few moments of waiting, a couple of maids rushed over and put the plates down in front of them and ran away as quickly as possible. Eleanor rubbed her hands together and then bit into her toast and moaned. Jasper shook his head laughing and started digging in his pancakes.

After breakfast was over, Jasper asked: "So, are you visiting your father again?" Eleanor nodded before drinking her orange juice and then explained: "The doctor told me I could see him again around two pm. I still got an hour left."

Jasper nodded in understanding but didn't say what was on his mind and Eleanor quickly sensed it. Eleanor didn't want to push him but she knew she had to ask: "Do you… mmm… do you want to see him?"

Jasper looked up, surprised, and it made Eleanor regret what she'd said: "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Jasper quickly interrupted her: "No, I do. I do want to meet him. I just don't know if it's the right time or… if he wants to know me at all…"

Eleanor played with her hair nervously and said: "He asked about you last night… And I want him to get to know you…" Jasper smiled, feeling a bit relaxed, and said: "Then I'll be honored to meet His Majesty." Eleanor rolled her eyes and said: "Let's get out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor kissed his cheek for the fourth time and the King whined: "I feel like I'm your child, Lenny." Eleanor chuckled but then took a deep breath before saying: "Dad… There's someone that I want you to meet…"

Simon frowned, not knowing what was going on, and asked: "Who?" Eleanor started explaining quietly: "Remember those pictures from Monaco? Well, he wasn't just some random guy I was dating… He was my security detail for six months… And after what happened in Monaco, Mr. Pryce wanted to fire him and…"

Simon sighed after Eleanor got quiet and asked: "Was it really your mother?" Eleanor gave him a look meaning 'what do you think?' and then continued: "But he was suddenly transferred to her… And after that, we kind of… we decided to call it off…"

Simon grabbed her hand and squeezed it as he felt how hard it was for Eleanor to say those words. She smiled at her father and went on: "But we… we both couldn't take it… Then he quit so maybe we could be together somehow…"

Simon asked carefully: "Lenny? Do you… love him?" Eleanor nodded her head quietly and felt a blush spreading across her face. She had never spoken about boys with her father, let alone about loving one but the way Simon was looking at her, she wondered why she didn't do it sooner.

The King smiled at his blushing daughter and felt a wave of blissfulness wash over him. This is what he'd wanted for his kids from the start; to be in love and happy. And he couldn't be more proud of Eleanor in that moment.

He asked playfully: "So… when can I meet this Prince Charming?!" Eleanor laughed out loud and said: "He's standing right outside, actually." Simon asked: "What was his name again?" Eleanor let out happily: "Jasper…"

Simon moved in his place, ran a hand through his hair, and ordered: "Invite him in, then." Eleanor stood up and rushed to the door and opened it. Jasper was pacing in the hallway and he shot his head up when Eleanor called his name.

She exclaimed: "He wants to see you now." Jasper nodded his head nervously and started walking into the room and followed Eleanor to the King's bed. He bowed his head and said politely: "Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you in person."

Simon smiled and nodded his head appreciatively and motioned for him to sit down. Eleanor and him both sat down next to the bed and waited for Simon to start the conversation. The King asked: "So, Jasper, are you treating my daughter well?!"

Jasper coughed a bit and then answered shyly: "I'll try my best but she deserves so much more than this." Simon smiled genuinely and turned to Eleanor and said: "Good response. He's smart." Eleanor chuckled and Jasper smiled in return.

Simon cleared his throat and said calmly: "There's no need to be nervous, son." Eleanor's eyes widened as she heard her father call Jasper his son and she noticed Jasper was feeling the same amount of shock as well.

Jasper tried not to let his nerves show when he answered: "Thank you, Your Majesty." Simon clicked his tongue and ordered: "No, I don't like that. If you want to be polite, then call me sir, not Your Majesty, alright?"

Jasper went to answer quickly and misspoke again: "Yes, Your… Yes, sir." Eleanor and Simon both giggled at how awkward he looked at the moment but then Jasper felt sure enough to laugh along the two of them.

Who said meeting your girlfriend's father would be hard, even when he is the King of England?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that went well…" Eleanor announced happily and Jasper nodded as he took her hand and led her down the hallway. He whispered: "Your dad's so cool…" Eleanor laughed out loud and said: "I know!" She looked at his expression and couldn't help but ask: "Are you alright?" Jasper nodded frantically and said: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Eleanor looked at him suspiciously but didn't push the subject and Jasper was glad she didn't. He said tiredly: "I should really head back to my flat. And I better start looking for a job." Eleanor groaned and pulled him closer: "What's the rush?"

Jasper smiled and explained mockingly: "Well, I have to earn money, pay rent, and things like that. You know, grown up stuff." Eleanor pushed him away and frowned before saying: "I'm not a child, you know." Jasper chuckled and said: "Of course you're not, Princess."

Eleanor said stubbornly: "Then I'm coming with you." Jasper raised his eyebrows and asked: "Are you sure?" Eleanor smirked: "We already christened the bed, Frost, what's there to think of?" Jasper grinned devilishly and said: "Well, let's go christen it one more time, eh?"

Eleanor went to answer playfully when her phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket. She took a look at the screen and said: "Ugh… Rachel says the Evil Queen's throwing yet another party since Dad's well and all."

Jasper shrugged and suggested: "At least it's for a good reason, right?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and said: "It means I'm not coming with you… I have to choose a dress and get ready and all that…" Jasper kissed her cheek and said: "I hope you'll have fun."

Eleanor frowned and asked: "Why do you talk like that?" Jasper gave her a look of confusion and she went on: "Like you're not going to show up?" Jasper threw his hands in the air and asked: "Your mother hates me. Do you think she wants me to be there tonight?"

She widened her eyes and protested: "I don't give a shit what she wants. You're my boyfriend and you're coming to the party with me." Jasper's eyes softened and he smiled from ear to ear which made Eleanor ask: "What?"

He took a step closer to her and said: "You called me your boyfriend…" Eleanor chuckled nervously and grabbed the collar of his shirt loosely and asked: "Would that be alright with you?" Jasper leaned down and put his lips gently on hers.

The kiss didn't last long but it was a sweet one and both of them felt a bit high after pulling away. He whispered: "It would be more than alright, Princess, it would be my pleasure…" Eleanor bit her lip shyly and then playfully pushed him away.

Jasper chuckled and said: "I'll be here at seven, then. And I'll wear that tuxedo you really wanted to see me in…" Eleanor licked her lips anxiously and nodded for him and watched him walk away. She sighed and shook her head so she could think straight which was hard to do when he was around.

She needed to find an outfit as quickly as possible so she texted Ophelia to come help her pick out a dress and also texted Rachel to send her some new dresses to try out. All of a sudden, her mind went back to the Masquerade ball and a smile was placed on the corner of her mouth.

Tonight was going to be an amazing night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Music was playing softly in the background and couples were starting to move to the dance floor. Liam and Ophelia were the first ones to do so but Eleanor was drinking by herself and patiently waiting for Jasper to show up. It was half-past seven but there was no sign of him yet.

She put her hand in the little pocket of her new dress and squeezed his bowtie that she had found weeks ago in her room. She took a sip of her drink and moved her head gently to the rhythm until she saw him walk through the doors and blood froze in her veins.

Beck was walking towards her with a huge smile planted on his mouth but Eleanor couldn't even move a muscle. Beck greeted her when he got near: "Lenny! Ugh… I've missed you!" He pulled her into a close hug which actually melted her shock.

She said confused: "I didn't know you were invited." He shrugged and said: "I was invited at the last moment but I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you… and see how your father's doing." Eleanor nodded with a fake smile and then said: "It's good to see you, Beck, but I…"

He interrupted her: "Enough with the chitchat, let's dance!" He grabbed her hand and almost pulled her towards him but she struggled and said awkwardly: "I'm not in the mood now, maybe later." She looked down and her eyes landed on his left hand and her mouth hung open.

Beck noticed her surprise and said quietly: "I finally left her…" Eleanor pulled her hand away and said bitterly: "Well, I hope you'll be happy." He frowned and asked: "Well, aren't you?" Eleanor looked at him like she didn't understand the question and he repeated: "Aren't you happy?"

She raised her eyebrows and asked: "Why would I be happy to hear that you got a divorce?" Disappointment appeared all over his handsome face as he whispered: "I thought…" Eleanor sighed and interrupted him loudly: "I had a stupid crush on you, like every other normal teenage girl, and now it's over…"

He asked unexpectedly: "Because of him? Jasper?" Eleanor opened her mouth to say something but she decided to stay quiet. Beck offered sadly: "Lenny, I want to be with you… I left my wife because I thought I'd have a chance with you…"

Eleanor looked at the man she waited her whole teenage life to hear those words from but she couldn't even feel a thing. All she could think about, all she could see and hear and feel was Jasper. Nothing else mattered any longer. So she whispered a quiet 'I'm sorry' and walked away from the man that used to drive her mad.

She felt she was leaving behind her old life and was entering her new one. She made eye contact with Liam and he gave Eleanor a warm reassuring smile. She took a look around and saw the Queen narrowing her eyes at her and she smirked towards her mother.

The Queen rolled her eyes and moved to the next person she wanted to speak with and Eleanor looked at her father who was calmly speaking to one of the members of the parliament. He turned his head around for a quick moment and smiled at his beautiful daughter and then turned his attention back to the conversation.

Eleanor circled around and watched the happy crowd and wished Jasper was there already. And just like in the movies she used to watch when she was thirteen, he whispered in her ear: "May I have this dance, Your Highness?" Eleanor turned around with glee and almost squealed: "Of course."

And everything else faded away when Eleanor took his hand and he pulled her close. Music was gently embracing them as they moved perfectly to the rhythm. They were looking into each other's eyes and holding hands like nothing was going to go wrong anymore.

Everything was reminding them of that night. The Masquerade ball that changed everything for them. But this time, they weren't shyly looking away or running from the truth they could clearly feel. This time, they were both all in.

 **So how did you think of this short chap, eh?**

 **The next one is going to be very special for so many reasons... wait for it!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everybody!**

 **I'm back!**

 **First of all, thank you for all the support you've shown, it means a lot...**

 **Second, to the guest reviewer chloe12: Thank you so much :) This fanfic is rated M, and when you open the website, it shows stories up to rating T by default, so in order to see this story, you have to change the ratings at the bottom of the page.**

 **The song used in this chapter is... wait for it... "Hypnotic" by Zella Day! Now you get why this is a special chapter! This song and episode 5 started this fanfic and they're precious to me ^_^**

 **I hope this chapter wouldn't disappoint ;)**

Chapter14_Hypnotic

"Why were you late?" Eleanor asked with her head resting on his shoulder. They'd kept on dancing quietly for the past fifteen minutes but neither of them wanted to stop. Jasper hesitated before saying: "I'll tell you all about it later, alright?"

Eleanor wanted to object but she decided it didn't matter why he was late, the most important thing was that he was there. He murmured in her ear: "You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Princess…" Eleanor took a deep breath and tried to control her crazy heartbeat but she failed.

She pulled her head off his shoulder and smirked: "You don't look so bad yourself, Frost." Jasper smirked back but then said: "Couldn't find my bowtie, though. I bet your mom thinks I underdressed on purpose." Eleanor took out the bowtie and whispered: "Actually…"

Jasper frowned and asked: "You had it?" Eleanor explained: "I found it right before you came to my room the night my father was attacked." Jasper sighed remembering the events of that night and Eleanor's mind went back to it as well.

Jasper whispered: "I should've told you I loved you that night. I really should have…" Eleanor's hand moved up and gently cupped his cheek and said: "Me too… But I also love the way things turned out this way…"

Jasper kissed her forehead before he could stop himself and they both felt everybody's eyes on them. Eleanor's cheeks turned pink uncontrollably and she tried to distract herself: "Let's put this on you." She fixed the bowtie around his collar expertly and then said: "Even better…"

Jasper took a quick look around and whispered breathlessly: "I want to kiss you so bad right now…" Eleanor bit her lower lip and almost leaned in but she knew kissing him there was not smart so she whispered in his ear: "Come with me, bodyguard…"

It was like a déjà vu when Eleanor grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. Jasper matched her speed and before he knew it, they were making their way towards the tunnels. And he couldn't stop his mind from going back to that night all over again.

So many things had happened between them, feelings were hidden and revealed, but they were ultimately back to where Jasper had doubted everything for the first time. The first time he pushed her away and then told her the truth about the video.

Eleanor was thinking about that moment as well, how he told her that he was blackmailing her with nothing all that time, and as unexpected as it was, Eleanor handled things more maturely than they both thought. She waited for him and gave him a chance because she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

She pushed him to the exact wall from that night and marched closer until their faces were only an inch apart. Jasper made the first move and crashed his lips on hers and Eleanor passionately welcomed it. As soon as their tongues touched, the battle for control started and neither of them wanted to lose.

 **I wanna be on the front line**

 **Knotted up suit ties**

 **Talkin' like a headstrong mama**

But before one of them could officially win, Jasper pulled away and suddenly pulled her hair. Eleanor gasped as her neck was completely exposed to him and Jasper attacked it with hungry kisses. Eleanor let out a few shaky breaths as she played with his hair and Jasper's hands around her waist tightened.

 **Got a picture in your wallet**

 **Makin' me a habit**

 **Wearin' your vintage t-shirt**

Eleanor was waiting all afternoon for this and by the moment Jasper was licking her chin, she was dripping wet. She wanted him right there and then and knew Jasper would oblige since they were no longer playing stupid games.

 **Tied ribbons on your top hat**

 **Tellin' me I'm all that**

 **Just like the girls from your home town**

She arched her back and forcefully grabbed Jasper's head and kissed him back on the lips. As their glued bodies moved back and forth in heat, Jasper's hands easily slid under her short dress and caressed her thighs. Eleanor's body jerked and his hand was moved higher and he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

 **Sweet blooded and I'm stranded**

 **See if I can stand it**

 **Drinkin' in the shallow water**

Jasper pulled away breathless and asked: "You're not wearing panties?" Eleanor shook her head with a smirk and whispered: "You were just gonna rip them off of me anyway…" Jasper raised his eyebrows and moved his hand until it was covering her whole pussy. Eleanor closed her eyes and moved her head to the side as Jasper squeezed it lightly.

 **Magnetic everything about you**

 **You really got me now**

He let out huskily: "God, you're so fucking wet…" Eleanor gave out a little moan as he squeezed her again and whispered: "I've been fantasizing about this since the moment you left…" Jasper asked playfully: "Oh, really?" Eleanor nodded before opening her eyes and ordered: "I want you inside me… Right here and right now…"

 **You do it to me so well**

 **Hypnotic takin' over me**

Jasper knew what she wanted him to do so he kissed her already open mouth and turned them around in a blink of an eye. Eleanor's back hit the wall hard but it didn't stop her from kissing him back like he was cool water in the desert.

 **Make me feel like someone else**

 **You got me talkin' in my sleep**

His hands found their way under her dress again and Eleanor's hands started working on his belt. Jasper let one finger slide right across her clit and Eleanor almost passed out in his arms. As he did the movement again, Eleanor bit his lip and pulled away.

 **I don't wanna come back down**

 **I don't wanna touch the ground**

Jasper chuckled as she furiously pulled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Jasper's arms snaked around her as he pulled her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Jasper took a couple of steps and Eleanor's back touched the hard wall again.

 **Pacific Ocean dug so deep**

 **Hypnotic takin' over me**

He freed one arm and pulled down his underwear and Eleanor sighed happily at the sight of his dick and the anticipation for it being inside of her soon. He grabbed his dick and moved it closer to her entrance before asking: "Did you fantasize about this?" Eleanor squealed: "FUCK YES!" He whispered with a smirk: "Then you're going to get what you want…"

 **Magnetic everything about you**

 **You really got me now**

The moment he uttered the last word, he thrust inside Eleanor, and she let out the loudest scream he had ever heard. He didn't move an inch, he just stayed buried inside her, looking at her mouth opened wide in pleasure.

 **You do it to me so well**

 **Hypnotic takin' over me**

He slowly pulled back and then thrust back in again. Eleanor closed and opened her mouth once more. Jasper muttered a quiet 'shit' and did it again. He couldn't get enough of seeing her like that, all hot and bothered, not noticing why Jasper was stalling. He wanted to see that look for the rest of his life.

 **Make me feel like someone else**

 **You got me talkin' in my sleep**

After a minute of slow thrusts and sweating, Jasper finally started to speed up. Eleanor bit her lower lip and looked down at Jasper who was hard at work. Sweat was formed on his forehead and his cheeks were a bit pink and Eleanor felt how much she loved him.

 **I don't wanna come back down**

 **I don't wanna touch the ground**

Jasper met her eyes and gave her a charming smile and Eleanor lowered her head as much as she could to kiss him. Jasper met her halfway and as their lips joined, his thrust became even more impatient. Eleanor kept gasping in his mouth every time her back hit the wall but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Pacific Ocean dug so deep**

 **Hypnotic takin' over me**

Jasper pulled away in need of air and another one of his thrusts slammed Eleanor back to the wall. He stepped closer and the movement made him thrust deeper causing Eleanor to let out a loud gasp. Jasper's body was pressing on hers, keeping her in place, and his breath was tingling her neck.

She arched her head when pleasure started to overwhelm her and Jasper bit into the delicate flesh of her neck. She screamed hoarsely, making Jasper go at it even harder. His thrust were fastening at every moment and he moved his lips next to her ears.

He whispered: "Are you close?" Eleanor mumbled something that he didn't understand but he took it as a 'yes'. He put every ounce of strength he had in those last thrusts as he asked again: "You wanna cum for me, Princess?"

 **Magnetic everything about you**

 **You really got me now**

Eleanor nodded frantically and moaned at the same time. Jasper licked her earlobe and felt her shivering all over her body. He moved down his hands and grabbed her ass firmly and slammed inside her harder than before. That exact moment he ordered in her ear: "Cum…" And before Eleanor could realize what was going on, she let out a loud scream and felt her body go limp in his arms.

 **You do it to me so well**

 **Hypnotic takin' over me**

He was still thrusting but they both knew he was near the finish line. Eleanor's eyes were looking at him hazily as she locked her hands around his neck. She licked his lips playfully and then ordered: "Cum inside me, Jasper…" And Jasper closed his eyes and emptied himself inside her with several loud grunts.

 **Make me feel like someone else**

 **You got me talkin' in my sleep**

His body was shivering but Eleanor wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed the same for a couple of moments until they both caught their breaths and returned to normal.

 **I don't wanna come back down**

 **I don't wanna touch the ground**

Jasper whispered: "I love you so much… I was an idiot that night… I was an idiot all those months… But I won't be one anymore… I promise…" Eleanor tightened her arms around him and whispered back: "I love you Jasper Frost… I've always loved you…"

 **Pacific Ocean dug so deep**

 **Hypnotic takin' over me**

And just like that, the night of celebration for the King's health, became one of the best nights of their lives.

 **Hypnotic takin' over me…**

 **So how was it?**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I know you're all mad but I had some serious issues happening for a while and I just didn't have the time or the motivation to write... but things are looking up so don't worry!**

 **Have fun reading this one ;)**

Chapter15_Safety

Ophelia exclaimed in a hushed voice when Eleanor and Jasper approached her: "Finally!" Eleanor raised her eyebrows and Ophelia explained: "Your mother was looking for you. She was pissed. You've been gone for a while, where have you been?"

Eleanor smirked widely and Jasper awkwardly scratched the back of his head and it was then that Ophelia noticed how Eleanor's hair was a bit messy and Jasper's shirt was badly buttoned. She frowned and said: "Give it a rest! Now go find your mother. Oh, and Jasper, try buttoning your shirt again."

Jasper muttered a quiet 'shit' and fixed his shirt while Eleanor reapplied her lipstick. She muttered: "I don't even care what she wants. The bitch can find me on her own." Jasper didn't chuckle as she was expecting and she looked up to see him looking conflicted.

She asked nervously: "Hey, are you alright?" Jasper sighed and said: "I didn't wanna tell you before… but the reason I was kinda late was your mother…" Eleanor frowned but said nothing as Jasper went on: "I got here on time but the guards didn't let me in. They all knew me but they said they had a list of guests and I was not on it. And when I said I'm meeting you, they told me since I was no longer your security, there's no point in seeing you."

Eleanor huffed angrily but then calmed herself enough to ask: "Then how did you get in?" Jasper smirked cockily and said: "I'm Jasper Frost, Princess. I know this palace by heart. No one can keep me out…" Eleanor smiled and whispered: "Now I'm attracted to you all over again…" And Jasper whispered back: "Now I wish we stayed in the tunnels a bit longer…"

Before Eleanor could respond, they both heard her mother's voice, calling her name sharply. They turned their heads around and saw the Queen looking at them intently. Jasper looked down, as he was used to, but Eleanor stared at her unapologetically.

Helena asked calmly: "Mr. Frost, can I have a private word with my daughter?" Jasper wanted to say yes but Eleanor replied faster: "Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of my boyfriend." Helena scoffed and asked: "Boyfriend?"

Eleanor nodded proudly but the Queen burst into a quick laughter and said: "Please, Eleanor. We all know you like a new toy to play with every few months but he's not worth losing the one man you actually care about…"

Eleanor opened her mouth but nothing came out. Of course her mother would bring up Beck. Helena invited Beck at the last minute so he could win her over, so she would throw Jasper away. She was stupid enough to tell her mother about her crush when she was still a teenager and now she was using it against her.

"You manipulative bi…" Eleanor started but Jasper interrupted her calmly by saying her name: "Eleanor…" She turned her head to face him, expecting to see jealousy written all over his face, but he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He knew she was his and only his.

That calmed Eleanor down and she stepped closer to her mother and whispered: "You can keep him out of you galas, hell, you can kick him out of the fucking palace, but I still love him… I love him… I know you don't understand the concept but I don't give a shit… You just have to deal with it…"

With that, she smiled sweetly, turned around, and followed Jasper to where Liam and Ophelia were talking. Jasper was looking ahead but she knew he was smiling from ear to ear. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers back. And strangely, at that moment, that was enough for the both of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus! I didn't think they would leave anytime soon…" Jasper groaned as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to Eleanor. She gave a quiet chuckle and lit a cigarette to calm herself down. Ophelia and Liam had just left her room to go to his and they were finally alone.

She offered her joint to him and Jasper accepted since he was no longer on duty. He took a hit and sighed as he let the smoke out. Eleanor was watching him with amusement and Jasper confessed: "I haven't smoked in a couple of years… but this is good stuff!"

She kicked off her heels and sat on his lap and said playfully: "Yeah… you were too busy being a badass bodyguard…" Jasper chuckled and took another hit and gave it back to Eleanor but she shook her head. She kissed his neck lightly and whispered: "I wanna see you get high…"

Jasper mocked: "Very romantic, Princess." Eleanor kissed his Adam's apple and he took another hit to hide his excitement. Eleanor's hands snaked around his shoulders and she glued her chest to his. Jasper asked throatily: "You teasing?" She shook her head lightly and kissed her way up to his strong jaw and ordered: "Another hit."

Jasper obeyed and inhaled as long as he could and as he opened his mouth, she caught it with her own, gulping in the delicious smoke. As the smoke faded and she pulled back, Jasper whispered: "God damn, Len…"

She giggled light-headedly: "I love it when you say my name…" He put the joint between her lips and as she took the last hit, he whispered: "Len…" She threw the spent joint away and ordered with a shaky voice: "Say it again…" Jasper's hands grabbed her waist and it made her stare right into his cloudy eyes. He whispered: "Len…"

She attacked his mouth hungrily and in response Jasper turned them around and lied on top of her. Her fingers were already working his buttons and his were in her hair. Jasper's mind was on fire and he wasn't feeling like himself but all he knew was he wanted her.

Eleanor rubbed her legs slowly against his and he pulled away in heat. She arched her head and exposed her neck, showing him where she wanted his lips on. Jasper took the hint and kissed down her throat and before he could stop himself, he let out in a whisper: "Sam…"

For a second, the whole world stopped. Eleanor froze in her place and Jasper realized what had left his mouth. Neither of them moved for a moment but then Eleanor exploded: "Did you just call me Sam?" Jasper raised his head and shamefully looked at her accusing face.

She gasped as she realized it was not a mistake and he actually did say another woman's name while he was on top of her. She opened her mouth but before she could yell again, they both heard a loud shattering noise. Her window was broken.

Jasper jumped off of her quickly and rushed to the window as Peter kicked the door in. They looked at each other, waiting for the other one to explain it, but neither of them had any idea what was going on. But then Peter seemed to get something from his earphone and his face turned white.

Eleanor sat back up and straightened her dress while trying not to pay attention to the lump in her throat. Jasper asked or rather commanded: "Tell me what's going on." Peter went to start: "It's classifi…" But Jasper shouted: "Tell me what the FUCK's going on!"

Peter took a quick look at Eleanor and then said: "There's been an attack on the palace. Seems like they got inside. We need to get the Princess to safety as soon as possible." Jasper gulped and rushed to her but in the midst of all that was going on, she pulled herself away.

Jasper muttered a quiet 'fuck' and then turned to Peter: "Take her to the tunnels. NOW." Peter almost ran and grabbed Eleanor's elbow and pulled her up. Eleanor was too sad and confused to object to any of it. She wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying. All she could think about was Sam. Who was she?

Peter was taking her away, in her little dress, and Jasper took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked up and her teary eyes collided with his worried ones. He whispered: "Be safe, alright? I love you…"

Eleanor didn't say it back and let Peter show her the way. Jasper heard his own heart breaking but he knew far more important things were happening that needed his attention. He had to help out and get to the bottom of this. He left the room and ran to find anyone who could give him more information.

Eleanor was almost out of the hallways that her mind started warning her. Jasper and Peter's words rushed to her mind and she understood their meanings. Jasper was not with her, he was out there, all alone.

Without warning, she pulled her arm away and ran back towards her bedroom. She barged in but he wasn't there. She didn't say she loved him. She didn't say it back. Guilt was overwhelming her. Peter was panting beside her and begging her to come with him.

She heard a gunshot and before she could even scream, Peter roughly dragged her out of her room. Soon they were running breathlessly down the corridors and a moment later, they were both locked inside the safe room.

All of her family was there, safe and sound, and she couldn't be more thankful. Ophelia and Liam pulled her into a hug and Eleanor tried so hard not to cry in front of them. Yes, she was thankful, but she was also terrified. Terrified for the man she loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed before any of them got any information on what the hell was happening outside. Peter had lost his signal about an hour ago but it got reconnected and they were waiting for an update. All of them, but Eleanor, who was too afraid to hear what happened.

Even though her father, Liam and Ophelia had reassured her that Jasper was going to be alright, she had a bad feeling in her gut. She could sense something bad happened to him. She just wished she would see him as soon as possible.

Peter gasped and asked: "Is it safe for them to get back?" He listened for a moment and then added: "Yes, sir." He turned his attention to the royal family and said: "The attack was completely handled and the palace is safe. We can leave anytime you want."

Cyrus groaned: "How about now?!" Liam shook his head at his uncle and said: "We're leaving." Ophelia and Liam walked to the exit but then he asked: "Len, are you coming?" Eleanor looked up to her brother and hesitated to say yes.

Ophelia caught Eleanor's hand and whispered: "He's alright…" Eleanor nodded her head and followed them outside, with Peter trailing behind them and the rest of the royal family. They parted ways without saying much and each went to get some rest.

Eleanor didn't want to be alone but she made sure Liam and Ophelia think she was alright so they could have some time for each other. Peter opened the door for her and she walked in her room, half-heartedly hoping he would already be there, but he wasn't.

The room was a bit messy, like someone had actually went through it, but Eleanor could not care less. Peter cleared his throat and said: "I'll be outside, Your Highness." Eleanor didn't even reply and he quickly left her alone. She grabbed her phone, which was surprisingly untouched, and called him but his phone was off.

She sat on her bed and thought about their last moment. His coat was still around her, keeping her warm. And it even smelled like him. It smelled of safety. He said he loved her and she didn't say it back. She wished he was there so she could say it a thousand times.

And the doors opened and Jasper walked in. It felt like a fucking dream but he called her name. Eleanor jumped up and the first thing she saw was his blood-stained shirt. She opened her mouth in shock and felt like she was going to pass out but Jasper rushed and grabbed her.

He soothed: "I'm fine, Len, it's not my blood." Eleanor gulped hardly and asked: "It's not?" He shook his head and kissed the top of her head. Eleanor wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could. His smell filled her nose and she felt a tear roll down on her cheek.

Jasper whispered: "I'm sorry about…" Eleanor interrupted him: "We'll talk about that later. I just… I want to feel you here…" Jasper held her tighter and said: "I'm not going anywhere…" And Eleanor whispered: "I know…"

"I love you…"

"I love you…"

 **So... what about that "Sam" thing, huh?! Did you think I was gonna let them have fun for long?!**

 **Leave me reviews lovely people!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I hope you still remember and my little story! Things have been crazy around me for a while but now recently I'm tasting a bit of peace so I continued the half-written new chapter of Hypnotic and decided to update it. And for confirmation:** **Both my stories are still going strong and I'll continue updating so don't worry!**

 **Here's the new chap, hope you'll like it ;)**

Chapter16_Let's Go Back

Eleanor groaned as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and put her hand on her closed lids to block out the light. She heard a quiet chuckle from her left side so she opened her eyes and curiously looked at Jasper.

Jasper sighed happily: "Morning." Eleanor couldn't help but groan again: "I feel like I slept for two minutes." Jasper wrapped a hand around her and pulled her closer so the sun wouldn't trouble her. Eleanor happily attached herself to him and closed her eyes and heard Jasper's voice: "Actually, you've been asleep for, like, six hours."

Eleanor asked, truly shocked: "Does that count as sleeping in your world?" Jasper chuckled again and said: "You should rest more. I'll make sure the curtains will be hung in an hour. For now, I'll just put a blanket over your head."

He went to move that Eleanor asked: "Where are you going?" He explained calmly: "I think I should wash off the blood and get into fresh clothes and then do something about the security of this damn palace."

Eleanor opened her eyes and suddenly noticed all the dried blood she was resting her head on. Her own dress got bloodied last night as well, when she hugged him, but Jasper quickly grabbed her another dress.

She wanted to object, not let him out of her sight, but she knew it was irrational so she sucked in all the nervousness she felt and simply said: "Alright." It was obvious that Jasper had expected a little more than that but he brushed off the surprise and got off the bed.

Eleanor closed her eyes but she knew sleep was not an option anymore. Jasper was heading towards the door, she could hear his steps, so she offered: "Take a shower here. Need I remind you, you still have new clothes here?"

Her eyes were still closed but she could hear him coming back towards her. She could feel his hesitation hanging in the air so she opened her eyes to see it for herself. Jasper was looking at her strangely, like he wasn't sure how to act next.

Eleanor frowned and asked: "What?" Jasper scratched his head nervously and mumbled: "I just… I thought after last night…" Eleanor tried so hard not to growl angrily at him for bringing it up. She kept that thing hidden in the back of her mind for the past few hours but now it was out in the open.

Eleanor sighed and got off the bed as well. She would not have that discussion without a drink. Jasper watched as she moved around the room and poured herself a drink. She asked without looking at him: "Want one?"

Jasper quickly said no, not wanting to make another mistake like last night. Apparently his tolerance was lowered compared to old times. Eleanor turned and sat down on the very same couch the incident happened on and asked calmly: "So… who is she?"

Jasper sat on the chair in front of her and tried to find a good way to start and after a moment of silence he started with: "You probably guessed already… but Sam is my ex. I told you, it's been quite a while since I got high… And the last time I did… I was with her… back in Vegas… And it just… I guess things got mixed up in my head…"

"Okay." Eleanor let out quietly before taking a sip of her drink. Jasper wanted to say more, wanted to explain more, but apparently Eleanor had enough. Deep down, she wanted to know about her, she wanted to know why they broke up, but she knew if she went down that path, she'd keep comparing herself to 'her' and ultimately comparing their relationship to theirs.

As Jasper watched her empty her glass, she realized that she was finally maturing. She wasn't jealous of her or their past, she wasn't actually wondering if she was beautiful, and most importantly, she didn't feel insecure.

She got up and walked to Jasper, a visible smile on her lips, and it made Jasper's face light up. She murmured: "I get it… God knows how many names I called you when I was drunk our first few months…" Jasper used the opportunity to joke: "Just God!"

Eleanor giggled and put her hands on his shoulders when she said: "It's okay if you blurted last night. I was so mad at you I didn't even say anything when you sent me off with Peter. I ran back and you weren't here. I was scared to death, locked in the safe room, wondering if something had happened to you..."

Jasper let out softly: "Len…" Eleanor put her finger on his lips and went on: "I just wanted to see you, wanted to feel your arms around me, and I know it's cheesy but more than anything, I wanted to tell you that I love you…"

Jasper stood up, caught her face in his hands and kissed her without a word. There were so many things they wanted to say to each other at that moment, but the kiss pretty much summed everything up. Finally after a night full of terrors, they were both feeling blissful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper had left after his shower to check on Liam and talk about what happened last night and suggested Eleanor take a nap but she couldn't bring herself back to sleep so she took a shower as well and texted Ophelia to come see her.

She was lighting a joint when Ophelia knocked and walked inside. Eleanor greeted her with a nod and asked: "Want one?" Ophelia shook her head with a smile and sat down next to the Princess. Eleanor took a hit and said: "You know some asshole actually went through my clothes last night?"

Ophelia chuckled and said: "Did they steal anything?" Eleanor shrugged and said: "God knows. But, it got me thinking, maybe we should go shopping. It's been a while." Ophelia hesitated before saying: "I thought I was gonna go meet Liam later…"

Eleanor rolled her eyes and said: "He's with Jasper right now, and he's gonna be here when we come back. Don't say no to the Princess, you know, it may be considered a crime around here!" Ophelia laughed and said: "Alright. But two hours, okay?" Eleanor took another hit as approval and started to get ready.

Three hours later the girls were back in the palace, holding numerous shopping bags, even though Peter was holding six. Ophelia hurried back towards Liam's room after saying goodbye to Eleanor quickly and Eleanor headed towards her room.

She hardly opened the door and heard a soft melody playing which made her raise her head. Jasper was standing near a small dining table in the middle of her room with a smile on his face. Eleanor dropped the bags and closed the door behind her, ignoring Peter.

"What is this?" She asked, still in shock, as she walked closer and saw the plates. Jasper explained: "I know you didn't really get to eat breakfast, so I made some French toast for us." Eleanor chuckled and said: "You made this?"

Jasper pulled a chair for her and said: "Well, when I made it to the kitchen I was nearly kicked out, but one of the chefs knew me from back in the day and let me stay and make them." He kissed her cheek quickly before he sat in the chair in front of her.

Eleanor knew he went through all that trouble to make up for last night but she still bit her lower lip and said: "This is so sweet…" Jasper joked: "Wait until you taste these!" Eleanor chuckled and started eating away and moaning in approval. And they ate, laughed, and ate until they no longer could.

Eleanor finally sat straight and said: "God, Jasper, this was amazing. It reminded me of…" Jasper finished her sentence for her: "Monaco." She nodded happily and said: "I still think about it…" Jasper confessed: "Me too…"

Eleanor's eyes started glowing and she exclaimed: "We should go back there!" Jasper asked: "What, now?" She stood up and went over to him and said: "Yeah, now. It's the perfect timing. We'll get away from this whole attack on the palace thing, and we'll get some alone time and have fun…"

Jasper locked his hands around her waist and said: "Sounds great." Eleanor smiled from ear to ear and said: "And we'll go to that beach…" Jasper smiled as well and said: "I can't wait to see your face when you get back into the water."

Eleanor hovered over him and asked: "And then what would you do after seeing my face like that?" Jasper mumbled: "Something like this…" He lifted his head and caught her lips with his and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen hours later and they were on the private jet heading to Monaco. Eleanor was actually awake when they took their seats but she fell asleep as soon as they started moving. Her head was resting on his shoulder and Jasper let himself fall back to sleep as well.

When he opened his eyes he was welcomed with a weak headache and the absence of Eleanor. For a quick moment worry washed over him but then he saw her walk towards him and a smile was planted on his face.

Eleanor smirked before she exclaimed: "You've been sleeping this whole time. I didn't make a sound, I wanted to see how long you'd last!" Jasper faked a frown and she laughed out loud before sitting back next to him.

"Seriously, how long I was out?" Jasper asked after straightening his voice. Eleanor looked at her phone and said: "About three hours. But that's when I woke up." Jasper groaned and moved in his place, making Eleanor chuckle loudly.

Jasper ignored her and stood up to move around a bit and Eleanor announced: "We'll be landing in ten minutes or so." Jasper nodded and went to wash up as Eleanor started working with her phone. He walked into the bathroom and the memories hit him.

Eleanor's strip tease, Ophelia walking in on them, the urgency they both felt right there in the massive bathroom. He smiled almost invisibly and started splashing cold water on his face. He felt like he was finally awake and he headed back to Eleanor.

Eleanor saw the expression on Jasper's face and smiked: "I know. I remember." He sighed and kissed her when he was close enough. He also remembered how careful they were the last time but there was no worry at that moment, only happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I missed this fucking place!" Eleanor shouted as they walked into the villa and Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her close to steal a kiss. And they both knew this time no one would interrupt. They were all alone.

After he pulled away, she giggle before saying: "Save it for later. Right now we're going to the beach." Jasper bowed mockingly and said: "Anything you demand, Princess." She bit her lower lip and said playfully: "I demand you to be shirtless…"

Before Jasper could act, she said: "Wait, no. I don't want other bitches straing at you." Jasper laugehd and asked: "Jealous, Your Highness?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and tugged on his shirt before saying: "I want you all to myself…" Jasper whispered: "You have me…"

Eleanor smiled and pulled back even though she wanted to stay close to him for as long as she could but there was a beach to go to. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the master bedroom. He put their luggage down and appreciated the view before Eleanor ordered him to change.

Jasper only wore dark shorts and Eleanor was in her red bra and panties but they packed warm clothes and blanket as well. They both knew they were spending the night there. After all, Eleanor always kept her promises.

 **So how was it guys?**

 **I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **First of all: HOLY SHIT HAVE U WATCHED THE TRAILER YET?!**

 **I stayed up to watch it first-hand and it was so worth it. Seeing those hot Jaspenor scenes had me like... ^_^ Finally they're making up for the last two seasons and giving us what we want! And seeing them together like that motivated me to finish this chap as well, so thanks ROYALS!**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the love you're sending my way. I appreciate it! And I know I'm not updating as quickly as before but I'm going to be here until the end of this story and I hope you'll stick around as well...**

 **LET'S GO:**

Chapter17_Magical

"Look at all these people!" Eleanor exclaimed loudly as they started walking towards the beach. Jasper looked around nervously and said: "I know, it's very dangerous." Eleanor chuckled before saying: "Don't get your bodyguard on! Let loose! No one will recognize me with this large hat you made me wear!"

Jasper let out before he could stop himself: "Since there was an attack on the palace just a couple of days ago, we have to be more…" He stopped when he looked at her annoyed face and said apologetically: "Sorry. Can't help it."

Eleanor stopped walking and snaked her arms around his waist saying: "I know. But let's focus on all the fun things we're about to do, eh?" Jasper nodded his head and moved his head down to give her a quick kiss before suggesting: "Let's get some ice cream, yeah?"

Soon they were licking their ice cream and walking hand-in-hand along the crowd. The sun was shining bright, the sea was glistening and a nice breeze was tickling their bodies. Jasper breathed the sea air deep in and asked: "Is this the time?" Eleanor looked at him confused and asked: "Time for what?"

Jasper smirked and before she could realize what he was going to do, he grabbed her waist and pulled her over his shoulders. Eleanor screamed out loud: "Jaspurrrr!" He chuckled in response and threw her in the warm water.

He was holding her close, not letting her hit the ground, and he got soaked along with her. He let her go and she stood on her own feet before punching him in the gut. Jasper pretended he was hurt and she came close in a worry but he pulled her to his chest and kissed her.

The kiss ended in giggles as they both couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. He leaned in and asked: "Do you want me to spin you around like last time?" Eleanor raised her eyebrows and said: "You do what you want to do, isn't that right, Frost?"

Jasper smirked and locked his arms tightly around her waist before spinning her around, making her laugh out loud. Once he put her down, she felt a bit dizzy and held onto him. Jasper whispered: "You alright babe?" Eleanor bit her lower lip and said: "I'm okay now…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent about an hour swimming and playing around until they were both starving. After finding a Pizza Hut close by, they stuffed their faces with junk food until they couldn't breathe. And soon after, they started window shopping for about an hour until they were tired and went back to sit near the water.

Eleanor was resting her head on his leg, nearly falling asleep, and Jasper was watching some kids enthusiastically make a sand castle. One of them was failing to help around but she was so cute that Jasper gave her an encouraging smile. The little girl giggled and started focusing on the work so she could help out.

Jasper surprised himself when he thought about how their own children would look like. He wasn't the type of guy who ever thought about kids but seeing a bunch of them having the time of their lives in front of him kind of made him wonder.

He pictured a petite dark haired angel with green eyes giving him a toothless smile and he couldn't help but chuckle. He called her name, almost laughing to tell her but noticed she was fast asleep. He grabbed a sweater and gently wrapped it around her and closed his own eyes as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he opened his eyes the sun was starting to set and the beach was only occupied by couples. He looked at Eleanor who was still sleeping and bent down and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear: "Babe, you gotta see this."

Eleanor groaned quietly and opened her eyes into his own and gave him a shy smile. She slowly sat up and wore the sweater Jasper had put on her earlier and rested her back against his chest before murmuring a quiet 'thanks'. Jasper snaked his arms around her waist and locked them on her stomach and Eleanor felt like she was getting high.

She let out breathlessly as her eyes landed on the fiery sun: "Bloody gorgeous…" Jasper kissed her earlobe and whispered: "Couldn't agree more…" Eleanor realized he was talking about her and blushed before she said: "I'm talking about the sun." Jasper chuckled and said: "That too."

Eleanor sighed happily and whispered: "I love you…" Jasper rested his chin on her shoulder and repeated: "I love you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the sun fully set, they packed and started walking and found a nice looking café. They weren't hungry so they ordered fries with milkshakes and joked around until it got darker outside. As they walked back towards the beach, they realized the air was getting chillier than before. Eleanor found another sweater and Jasper put it on and she wore pants so she wouldn't freeze.

Surprisingly the beach was empty as far as their eyes could manage to see in the dark. All they could see were the stars above and all they could hear was the gentle sound of the waves. Eleanor couldn't help but feel the two of them were the only people in the world.

She watched as Jasper put two large blankets on the sand and invited her to sit. She carefully sat down next to him and let out: "What a day…" Jasper let her rest her back against his chest and said: "You needed it. We both did."

"I bet the Queen's going mad!" Eleanor let out excitedly. Jasper rolled his eyes and said: "I don't think you turning off your phone would scare her that much. And anyway, she knows you're with me, so at least she knows you're safe."

Eleanor pulled away and turned to face him: "Oh, really?!" Jasper raised his eyebrows and asked playfully: "Do you doubt my ability to protect your body, Princess?!" Eleanor smirked and whispered: "Not anymore…"

She leaned in and kissed him with passion she thought she was getting from the beach and the memory it represented. They made it. They came back there and they were together. And nothing was going to stop the Princess from getting what she wanted.

She let her hand inside his sweater and ran it across his bare chest. The simple touch was enough to warm both their bodies and soon they wanted their clothes to be off. She blindly pulled the zipper of his sweater down so she could get access to all of his chest.

Jasper's hands were working under her sweater as well but he didn't want to take it off. Even with the heat from their make-out session she could still get cold and he didn't want that. So when Eleanor went to pull her own zipper down, Jasper stopped her.

Eleanor pulled away and asked breathlessly: "What are you doing?" Jasper frowned and said: "You're gonna catch a cold if you do that." Eleanor rolled her eyes and said: "I don't care! I wanna do this." Jasper knew arguing with her was pointless but he tried anyway: "We can't. Not here. Someone could walk in on us. A guard or something."

Eleanor huffed and got off of him and stood up. Jasper sighed, thinking she was upset, but then she laughed and said: "I like it." Jasper asked confused: "What?" Eleanor pulled the zipper down slowly and pulled her sweater off and threw it on the ground.

She murmured loud enough for him to hear: "Doesn't it excite you? To think that at any moment someone could see us? Someone could know us? Recognize us?" Jasper gulped, thinking back to the time Eleanor had seduced him in the jet's bathroom.

Eleanor unbuttoned her jeans and asked: "You're thinking about the jet, aren't you?" Jasper nodded quietly and Eleanor giggled as she pulled down her jeans. She walked to him and straddled him, whispering: "Don't you want me?"

Jasper could feel himself getting hard and he barely let out: "Are you sure?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, thinking it might change her mind, but then she smirked and whispered again: "I do what I want. And right now, I want to do this."

She kissed him hard and Jasper's hands clutched her waist on instinct. Eleanor let her hands run on his chest and down to his shorts. Jasper kissed her enthusiastically when her hand caught his hardness and started massaging it gently.

He let out a loud groan as her moves became rougher and needier. Jasper pulled away from the kiss and hardly let his cock free enough for Eleanor to pull aside her panties and sit right on it. They both moaned loudly as their parts touched and Eleanor tilted her head back.

The feeling was sensational as always but something was different and they both could feel it. The aura around them was different. They could breathe their need in, and they could feel it all around them. And once again, Eleanor felt like they were the only two people in the world.

She started moving up and down, making Jasper close his eyes and curse under his breath. Sweat was forming on her forehead, even though the air was as cold as ice, but she didn't give it a thought. The only thing on her mind was going over the edge, with him.

Jasper's hands were touching her all over, not staying anywhere for long, and it was making her lose control. His hand finally travelled south and as soon as she felt it on her clit, she knew she was going to cum soon.

She snaked her hands around his neck and breathed into his neck as she was giving all her strength to her last thrusts. She asked, out of breath: "You close?" Jasper gulped and let out a groan that Eleanor interpreted as a yes.

Eleanor whispered hardly: "I… I love… you…" Jasper knew she was getting close as she clutched him harder than before so he bit into the soft skin of her neck in response and they both shivered as they went over the edge at the same time.

Eleanor's body went limp in his arms and before he could stop himself, he let out: "I don't want to lose you…" Eleanor frowned and tiredly pulled back to see his face and his worried expression terrified him. She asked: "What are you talking about?"

Jasper looked down and slowly helped her get off of him. Eleanor grabbed her sweater, finally feeling the cold air around them, and wore it. Jasper handed her pants to her but she only took them and asked: "What's wrong?"

Jasper frowned and started talking: "I haven't been exactly honest with you about the attack on the palace." Eleanor's eyes widened and waited for him to continue. He went on: "It was more than a simple protest. The blood you saw on my shirt that day, it was from two different guards. It was brutal… One of the attackers wrote on a wall, with fucking blood, that another one of you is next."

Eleanor still couldn't understand what his point was but then Jasper said: "The King didn't see his attacker. We think they were the ones attacking the palace as well. And since the King survived, we think they're targeting another member of the royal family."

Eleanor couldn't speak but the terror in her eyes were visible to him. But then the fear turned into rage and she shouted: "And you hid this from me? WHY?" Jasper sighed saying: "There was no reason to trouble you. I talked to the King himself and suggested to take you away for a while until things cool off and he thought it was a brilliant idea."

Eleanor couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. She felt the blood boiling in her veins as she realized their little trip was organized and even confirmed by her father. It wasn't romantic. It was planned.

She stood up and walked away angrily, making Jasper jump up and follow her. He went to catch her arm but she pulled it away. Jasper shouted: "Eleanor, please stop." She stopped and turned around only to yell: "I don't like being lied to. I thought we were past that."

Jasper sighed, suddenly realizing why she was that angry. He carefully walked closer to her and said apologetically: "I don't want to lie to you. Things were different in the past. Back then I might've done it to save my ass but now, all I want to do is protect you. I told you, I don't want to lose you…"

Eleanor's face softened and she felt her anger vanish in the dark. Jasper was looking down so she took his hand and said: "You won't. I promise." Jasper finally looked up and she could see them filled with unspoken worries. She felt guilty somehow and pulled him in for a quick yet meaningful kiss.

Jasper let out after she pulled away: "Am I forgiven?" Eleanor sighed before nodding her head and said: "Just don't ever consult my dad about taking me away. It's weird!" Jasper chuckled lightly and led her back to their blankets.

Eleanor wore her jeans and they both laid down, looking up to the stars. Eleanor asked hesitantly: "Is Liam safe?" Jasper explained: "Even though I'm not officially working, I heard that they're beefing up the security for all of you. And btw, that's why I had to consult with your dad. If it wasn't for him, we would've had Peter and another douche bag watching us have sex."

Eleanor laughed out loud and Jasper frowned asking: "What? You like that?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and said: "Don't be jealous." Jasper cleared his throat and said offended: "I'm not jealous." Eleanor chuckled and said quietly: "Of course you're not!"

Jasper was silent for a moment and then he pulled her closer to him and said: "Maybe a little." Eleanor sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, and said: "They have nothing on you. No one does…" Jasper sighed happily and whispered: "How did I get so lucky, Princess?" Eleanor smiled and whispered: "Good night." Jasper repeated the words and pulled her even closer.

In the silence, with only the ocean humming near them, both of them could fantasize about their future together and smile to themselves and hope the other one wouldn't find out. Everything seemed possible at that magical moment. But then again, nothing was easy for the young couple, specially the future.

 **So did you like the new chapter? Did you notice what I did there?! That amazing line that Eleanor says at the beginning of the trailer is repeated here!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **So I was still hyped about the trailer and I wrote this new chapter as well :D**

 **As always, I'm completely stoked about the love you have for this story, as well as for Captured, and even though the reviews weren't that much, I still get enough motivation from all of you to go on... :)**

 **So, without wasting anymore time, ENJOY:**

Chapter18_Old Friend

Jasper felt the warmness of sun on his face and he realized the morning had arrived. He carefully opened his eyes and looked down at Eleanor sleeping peacefully against his body. Without even a touch of makeup or a comb through her hair, she looked breathtaking. Like an angel.

And as if she had noticed his longing gaze, she opened her eyes half-way and smiled. Jasper muttered: "Morning, Princess." Eleanor wrapped an arm around him and mumbled: "No. Not morning. I still can sleep…"

Before Jasper could respond, a couple of kids started running towards the water and their loud shouts made Jasper chuckle. Eleanor groaned in response and announced tiredly: "I do not like kids." Jasper smirked and asked: "Not even our own?"

Eleanor's head shot up and Jasper saw shock written all over her face. He kissed her quickly and said: "Now you are awake." Eleanor frowned and tried hitting him on the chest but Jasper took her hand and kissed it. Eleanor rolled her eyes but deep down she was grinning like a fool.

Jasper stood up and stretched himself before asking: "So, what do you want for breakfast?" Eleanor smiled and said: "I'm craving waffles like crazy! But only if you make it." Jasper chuckled and said: "Alright. Let's go back to the villa then."

Eleanor jumped to her feet but her smile turned into a pout when Jasper offered the big hat he bought to her. Jasper came closer and gently put the hat on her head before saying: "Trust me, you look good." Eleanor whined: "I hate hats." Jasper put his hands around her and said: "Babe, I promised I'll protect you. The less we draw attention here, the better. If you hate it that much, wear it for my sake. I'll lose my head if anything ever happens to you…"

Eleanor let out a quiet 'fine' and then pulled back saying: "But the breakfast should taste amazing. That's the deal." Jasper bowed sarcastically and said: "Whatever you say, Princess." The kids around them started laughing and Eleanor tried to hide her own smile when she said: "So much for not drawing attention…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Len?" Jasper shouted for the second time but there was no response. He poured the flour mix in the waffle maker and washed the berries they bought on the way. He put a mix of strawberries and blueberries in a bowl and went to check on the melted chocolate.

He heard her light footsteps and turned around only to be stunned. Eleanor was smiling shyly at him, wearing his light blue shirt, half-buttoned, with a pair of blue panties. She came closer and asked playfully: "Anything wrong?" Jasper finally found the strength to talk and let out: "No. Everything's… perfect."

Eleanor hopped on the cabinet with a grin and childishly moved her legs before whining: "I'm hungry..." Jasper grabbed the bowl of berries and put it beside her. Eleanor's face lit up as she bit into a fresh strawberry and Jasper bit his own lip watching its juice wetting her lips.

Eleanor felt his lust all around her, embracing her, so she asked teasingly: "Want one?" Jasper nodded quietly and she took another one and put it against his lips. He opened up and took a bite while looking into her eyes.

Eleanor pulled the berry away and asked: "How does it taste?" Jasper ran a hand on her bare thigh, making her shudder, and replied: "Sweet…" Eleanor went on: "Let's try again..." She bit the rest of the fruit but didn't chew on it.

Jasper gulped knowing what she meant and as he moved his hand higher up, he kissed her wet lips. Eleanor moaned as soon as his hand went under her shirt and Jasper's tongue easily brushed against hers, taking the piece of fruit back to his mouth.

He pulled away smirking and chewed on it as Eleanor watched breathlessly. After he was finished, his face came closer to hers and Eleanor asked shakily: "How does it taste… now?" Jasper licked her earlobe and enjoyed her trembles before whispering: "Like honey… Just like you…"

Eleanor couldn't stop the low moan leaving her throat and Jasper smirked on her skin. He went to lick his way down that an alarm started beeping in the kitchen. Jasper pulled away and turned off the waffle maker before looking back at her.

Jasper asked with a chuckle: "Breakfast or sex?" Eleanor giggled and hopped off before saying: "Might be the first time I turn down sex." Jasper turned to imaginary audience and said sarcastically: "My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen!"

Eleanor chuckled before snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and said: "Don't be grumpy. I'll make it up to you babe…" Jasper's face lit up and he let out: "It's your first time."

Eleanor frowned, not understanding what he meant and Jasper explained: "You calling me babe…" Eleanor sort of blushed and asked: "You like it?" Jasper raised his eyebrows and murmured: "You have no idea…"

Eleanor felt the heat rise up in her chest but she had to push it down if she wanted to eat, and she was hungry as hell. So she chuckled innocently and went to grab the bowl saying: "Let's eat outside." Jasper nodded and went to put the waffles in plates.

Eleanor sat down on the grass and watched as he brought their breakfast in. She licked her lips as she saw the chocolate-soaked waffles with berries sitting on top of them. Jasper laughed looking at her expression but Eleanor didn't mind.

Soon they were finished and were just sitting, enjoying the warm sun and the occasional breeze. Eleanor asked all of a sudden: "Should we go to a few casinos until lunch?" She saw Jasper flinch, for a small moment, but then he shrugged and nodded.

Eleanor picked up the plates and Jasper tried to joke: "Princess is working. Someone take a picture!" Eleanor gave him the finger as she walked in with him on her tail and asked: "Should I remind you of the last time we were here and I worked plenty, Frost?" Jasper hugged her from behind, making her squeal, and said: "I'm reminded. I loved it."

She smiled to herself and put the plates in the sink before saying: "Now, let's wear something fabulous and go out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pick that one." Jasper quietly whispered in her ear and Eleanor picked the card he was referring to. To her surprise it was the winning card and she giggled loudly before kissing him as a sign of thank you. She pulled back as he collected her chips and asked: "How did you know?"

Jasper put his hand on the small of her back and said confidently: "After a couple of months working in a place like this, you'll eventually learn some tricks." Eleanor looked at him and saw his strange expression so she tried to lighten the mood: "So should we win a lot of money?!"

It worked since he laughed and asked: "And get beat up for cheating?!" Eleanor's eyes widened and she asked: "Do they really do that?" Jasper nodded and said playfully: "Except this time, they can't touch you, and you just have to watch them beat the shit out of me!"

Eleanor chuckled and Jasper asked half-offended half-playful: "You like that, Princess?!" Eleanor shook her head but she was unable to hold back her laughter which somehow made his heart melt. He pulled her close on an impulse and as she wasn't expecting it, she gasped a bit.

Jasper whispered: "You're going to be the end of me, Princess, you know that?" Eleanor smiled shyly and pulled his head towards her face and gave him a long kiss. When she pulled back and stared into his eyes, she felt the whole casino spin around them. People were fading away; no one was there. They were the only two people in the world.

"Jasper?" A female voice burst Eleanor's little bubble and she turned her head towards it annoyed. She sensed Jasper's body tensing the moment he laid eyes on her. Eleanor had to give it to her, the girl was tall, blonde and in one word, gorgeous. But she wasn't looking at Eleanor, she was looking at him. How did she know Jasper?

The moment she asked that question from herself, Jasper stepped closer to the girl and asked: "What are you doing here?" The girl shrugged with a strange smile and said: "Travelling. What about you?" Jasper put his hands in his pockets and said simply: "Same."

The girl finally looked at Eleanor and then back to Jasper before saying: "Aren't you going to introduce me, J?" Eleanor mentally punched the girl for calling Jasper, her Jasper, J but she kept a calm face. Jasper looked back at Eleanor and she could see worry in his eyes. Who the hell was she?

Jasper smiled weakly and said: "Len, this is Sam. From Vegas." The simple sentence was enough to ruin their whole trip but Eleanor was trying to be mature about things. She had decided back at the palace that she was not jealous of someone she hadn't even seen. But then again, the girl was standing right in front of Eleanor.

Finally she managed a bright smile and stepped closer to shake hands with Sam. She let out: "Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Eleanor." Sam shook her hand with a shocked face and as Eleanor pulled away, she explained excited: "Wow! The first time I saw you, I thought you only looked like her! Umm… Like yourself, I guess!"

Eleanor asked: "You know who I am?" Sam frowned and said confused: "Everybody knows!" Jasper chuckled nervously and regretted not pushing Eleanor to wear a hat to the casino. Eleanor gave a polite chuckle to the girl and asked Jasper: "Should I leave so you two could catch up?"

Eleanor was proud of herself for managing to say that but she secretly wished Jasper would say no. And thankfully he shook his head and said: "No, stay." He turned to Sam and said: "So… it was nice seeing you, S. Have fun."

Sam gave him a smirk and said: "I sure will. But not the kind of fun you'll be having!" Eleanor looked down, a bit uncomfortable, and Jasper rolled his eyes at his ex. She went on: "You were good but I never thought you had it in you to bag a Princess." Eleanor looked up and knew she couldn't hold her tongue anymore: " _The_ Princess."

Sam chuckled a bit and Eleanor didn't like it but she wasn't going to say anything else. Jasper calmly answered: "And I didn't bag her. Let's show some respect, Samantha, alright?" Samantha threw her hands in the air and let out a playful 'fine' followed by a chuckle.

Eleanor took Jasper's hand, signing him that they should walk away, and Jasper said quickly: "Later, I guess." Samantha kept quiet and watched the couple walk away towards the exit door. Her smile faded away and she whispered: "Later, it is."

 **So what did you think about the Samantha reunion?! I told you, happy times won't last...**

 **Leave a review lovelies ;)**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I know I'm always late with updates and you've given me so many chances so I hope I'm 'worth it'... (Jasper reference, check)**

 **I know you don't want to be reminded of the Jaspenor situation on the show right now so let's dive into the happy world of Hypnotic and pretend everything's fine with our lovely couple ^_^**

 **I hope you enjoy it:**

Chapter19_In Her Head

"So that was Samantha…" Eleanor let out, carefully, as they got in the car. Jasper sighed and said: "Yup." Eleanor nodded her head strangely and finally decided to say: "She's pretty." Jasper gave her a look and said: "She's got nothing on you."

Eleanor wanted to act like his words didn't affect her but they did so she smiled and it made Jasper smile back as well. He turned on the engine and asked: "So where should we go next?" Eleanor chuckled happily and announced: "Shopping!"

Jasper shook his head laughing and drove towards the shopping centers near them. After a couple of hours of watching her put on clothes for him and him selecting what he liked the most, they were both hungry enough to decide they needed a rest.

Jasper went to put the bags in the car and Eleanor sat at the table, waiting for him to get back. She was looking at the menu that she heard her voice for the second time that day: "Oh my God!" She raised her head and saw Samantha looking back at her with shock.

Eleanor avoided the urge to roll her eyes at her and just said: "What a weird accident, eh?" She pulled a chair and sat in front of the pissed Princess and said: "Damn right it is." She looked around a bit and asked: "Where's our boy toy?"

Eleanor lifted an eyebrow before asking: "What did you just call him?" Sam leaned back, laughing her attitude off, before saying: "No need to get feisty, Princess." Eleanor took a breath to calm herself down and finally said: "I think you should leave."

Sam clicked her tongue and said: "I see no security forcing me away from you. I can sit wherever I want." Eleanor huffed and got up saying: "Then I'm leaving." She wanted to walk away but Samantha had already stood up and grabbed her arm.

Eleanor tried to pull herself free but the bitch was way stronger than her. Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear: "I want my toy back, Your Highness. And when I want something, I take it. So you make sure you keep your eyes on him. That is, if you really want to play with other people's toys."

Eleanor finally found enough strength to pull herself away and spat in Sam's face: "You need to remember who you're talking to. No one takes away anything from _the_ Princess." With that, she walked away, hoping her face hadn't turned red with anger.

She saw Jasper walking in, not having a clue, and she decided she wanted to keep it that way. Jasper frowned when she saw him walking towards him but then before he knew it, Eleanor had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He responded eagerly, not knowing Samantha was watching them from afar, and then pulled away after a moment.

Eleanor shrugged innocently and said: "I missed you…" Jasper's face lit up and he kissed her forehead. Eleanor pulled his hand and said: "Let's go somewhere else to eat. The menu was garbage." Jasper nodded and wrapped his arm around her as they left the mall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was half-asleep in his arms watching some reality show he wasn't paying attention to that he received a text from Peter. He alerted him that the Queen had requested Eleanor's presence for yet another gala and they had to come back as soon as possible.

Jasper kissed the top of her head and whispered: "Len?" Eleanor frowned in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. Jasper tried again: "Lenny?" Eleanor suddenly took a hold of his arm and growled: "Mine!" Jasper watched in shock as she opened her eyes with a quiet gasp and looked up at him.

He asked: "You okay, Princess?" She pulled away from him and caught her head in her hands mumbling: "Yeah, I'm fine." Jasper carefully put a hand on her back and asked nervously: "What was it?" She didn't answer and he didn't want to push it so he massaged her back silently.

She sighed and asked out of the blue: "Did you love her?" Jasper's hand froze on her back as he realized what that was all about and after a moment, he replied honestly: "Yeah." After a moment she looked up at him, her eyes a bit teary, and it made Jasper gasp.

"Lenny, please don't do this to yourself. We're talking about two years ago." Jasper pleaded but Eleanor apparently couldn't hear him as she asked: "Why did you break it off?" Jasper sighed hopelessly and looked down as he let out: "She… she slept with some guy."

Eleanor couldn't help but ask: "Did you have feelings for her when you saw me?" Jasper shook his head and whispered: "Len, stop." Eleanor grabbed his face and turned it towards her own asking: "Did you?" Jasper grabbed her hand and put a gentle kiss on it but Eleanor went to pull it away. Jasper held on tight and ordered: "DON'T!"

Eleanor frowned and watched as he kissed her hand once more. He took a deep breath and went on: "Don't let her get between us. That is what she wants, Len. That is who she is. She likes messing with other people's heads. She likes to make a toy out of everyone around her. I'm not gonna let her get into your head. You hear me? I'm not gonna let her."

Eleanor sniffed before opening her mouth but Jasper rushed: "I love you. You know that. I can feel your love in every goddamn inch of my body. I see you when you're not around. I can feel you when you're not around. I don't know what that is if it isn't love. I've never felt this way in my whole life, Len, I swear. And it kills me to see you like this, to know that I'm the reason you're crying. Please don't let her win."

A tear fell down on her cheek but Jasper wiped it away with his thumb. Eleanor whispered with her head down: "I'm just afraid… that she takes you away from me. I'm not going to survive that, Jasper. I know I can't. Not after what we've been through..."

Jasper cupped her face in his hands and let out firmly: "Nothing and no one can ever make me leave you. I've let it happen once but I won't do it again. You're mine, Princess, and I'm yours…" Eleanor smiled brightly and whispered: "I love you so much…"

Jasper kissed her sweetly and then pulled her in for a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder, finally feeling the confidence she had lost that morning. Suddenly, all her worries had disappeared and Sam's little threat vanished in the air she was breathing.

She had him and it was all that mattered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This was not necessary enough for us to get back." Eleanor repeated for the hundredth time as they entered the palace that night. Jasper had convinced her to go back to London to get in the Queen's good graces for once. Eleanor had listened to him but she wasn't happy about it.

Jasper sighed and said the same thing he kept telling her: "I know but we don't want more trouble form your mom, do we?" Eleanor shook her head disappointed that he had won that argument once more. Jasper chuckled and pulled her in and kissed her to brighten her mood.

Before they knew it the kiss became more passionate and Eleanor let out a moan that drove Jasper mad. He pushed her to the wall but grabbed a hold on her waist and Eleanor could only wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

A loud cough echoed in the hallway and Jasper pulled away as quickly as he could and came face to face with the King himself. He started mumbling nervously: "Hi Sir, I mean, Hello, Your Majesty, Hi, Hi!" Eleanor chuckled, still glued to the wall, and watched her father's amused face.

The King smiled a bit and asked: "Is this an appropriate way to treat a Princess, Mr. Frost?" Jasper opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He felt his mouth dry up and he hopelessly looked at Eleanor and noticed she was still chuckling.

The King put a hand on his shoulder and said: "I'm just joking, son. Don't worry." Jasper sighed a bit too loud in relief and it made the father and daughter burst into laughter. Jasper also joined nervously and he was a bit happy that the King had called him 'son'.

Finally they stopped laughing and Eleanor hugged her father saying: "I missed you so much. You should come to the next trip with us. We could take everyone. It'll be like when we were kids, eh?" The King nodded with a warm smile and said: "Maybe. But first I need to figure out who was behind my attempted murder. After that, I'll think about it. How about that?"

Eleanor nodded in agreement and hugged him once more before taking Jasper's hand and walking away. Jasper almost bowed and said in a hurry: "Goodbye, Your Majesty Ah Sir!" The King shook his head laughing and walked away as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Report back." Queen Helena asked calmly and the voice on the other end of the phone explained: "I ran into them at a casino and then again I ran into your daughter at the mall. I think I made quite an impression on her. She won't forget me."

Helena smiled to herself but kept her voice cool as she replied: "We'll see about that. They're at the palace right now. I arranged for you to arrive in London tomorrow and you should start right away. I want this over with as soon as possible."

Samantha said quickly: "Yes, Ma'am." The Queen corrected her: "It's Your Majesty." She hung up on the American girl before she could get a chance to reply. She turned to Lucius and said: "Now that that's taken care of, tell me about tonight."

 **I know this isn't a very exciting chapter but it should be out there for the plot to move forward.**

 **Still, let me know what you think ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I'm back after a long hiatus and I'm here for good this time. I promise! I wanna finish my stories and get ready for season 4!**

 **This is a short chapter but it's necessary to get the story going so bear with me. And hopefully you'll wait for the next ones. :)**

 **I love you all so much. Xxxx**

Chapter20_Masked Agenda

"Tell me you'll be there!" Eleanor asked on the other line and he took a moment before he answered: "I will but we both know your mother won't take it well." He heard her sigh and said in a hurry: "I'll be there, Len. I promise."

Eleanor squeaked and blew him a kiss before hanging up. Jasper put the phone on the night stand and closed his eyes, thinking about the inevitable chaos Her Majesty was going to bring down on him later on. But Eleanor's excited face shaped in front of his closed lids and he knew it was worth it.

A knock on the door brought him down on earth. He frowned since he wasn't expecting anyone, well, he didn't know anyone. He stood up and walked to the door and opened the door only to be shocked. Samantha was standing in front of him, smiling brightly, with a luggage.

Jasper couldn't find words so Samantha started: "You don't even wanna let me in, Jasper?" He scratched the back of his head, and thought about saying no, but he had to understand why she was there. So he moved aside and Samantha walked in victoriously.

He closed the door behind him and asked: "What the hell are you doing here, Sam?" She made herself comfortable on the couch and said with a smile: "You're dating a Princess and you're still living like you belong in trailer parks. Interesting."

Jasper was used to her insulting him like that, so he repeated: "I asked, what the hell you're doing here, Sam? And I'm not gonna repeat the question." She rolled her eyes and laughed: "Alright, alright. No need to get angry, J. I'm simply here to visit you."

He moved closer and asked: "Visit me?" She nodded and played with her hair saying: "When I saw you at that casino, I kind of got nostalgic. I started thinking about us. How good we were together and…" Jasper cut her off: "And how you slept with my friend behind my back."

Samantha stood up and walked over to her ex-boyfriend. She raised her hand to touch his cheek but he grabbed her arm mid-air. She hissed: "Jasper, I'm sorry. I am. I'm not here to relive our bad memories. I'm here to relive some good ones. Like that one time, when we were drunk and in my father's office. I locked the door and let you go down on me on his desk. Remember?"

Jasper let go of her hand and turned his back on her. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to be reminded of how he used to want her desperately. Everything about Vegas, about her, was in the past and he really wanted them to stay there.

He started: "Look, Sam, we both know that we can't go back. And…" She stepped in front of him and didn't let him finish: "Maybe we can, J. Daddy's not angry anymore. You can come back." Jasper raised his eyebrows and asked: "What? Your father's okay with me being back?"

She gave him an innocent smile, like the ones that used to drive him mad, and said: "I talked to him. It took him some time but he doesn't want to hurt you anymore. He agreed to put the past behind him, for me."

Jasper couldn't believe it. The thing he was most afraid of, the wrath of her father, no longer existed. He was free to go back but there was nothing or no one he could go back to. So he finished what he wanted to say: "Sam, I'm in love with her. And I think you know that. Otherwise, you wouldn't humiliate yourself like this." Sam chuckled darkly and asked: "Is this humiliating myself? Wanting you back?"

Jasper sighed before grabbing her luggage and opening the door, signing her to leave. She shook her head, a visible smirk on her face, and walked to the doorway. She whispered in his face before walking out: "I will get you back Jasper, one way or another."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor heard a knock on her door and knowing it was him, she smiled before saying loudly: "Come in." The door opened and Jasper walked in with a charming smile that melted her heart. She rushed to greet him with a kiss and Jasper greeted her back eagerly.

With everything going on from the Queen to his crazy ex-girlfriend, the only time he felt calm was when he was around her. She pulled away and grabbed his hand before asking: "You ready, Frost?" Jasper nodded and let her lead him out of the room.

He decided back at his flat that he shouldn't discuss what happened with Eleanor. At least not until he was sure it was serious. He didn't want to worry her, not after she almost had a nervous breakdown over Samantha.

Masks were handed out at the doors and it made Jasper ask jokingly: "How many masquerade balls palace throws a year exactly?!" Eleanor chuckled before putting on her mask and said: "Well, I happen to like it very much." Jasper put on his mask as well and whispered in her ear: "Oh, so do I…"

Liam and Ophelia were already there and they greeted the couple with drinks. Jasper let loose for once and drank the party away while dancing and chatting in between. Eleanor was all smiles, moving in the crowd and actually pleasing her parents for once.

Jasper was finishing his sixth drink that he heard Simon's voice behind him: "Hello, Jasper." Jasper almost threw the drink on the King as he turned around. Simon chuckled and said: "You're still nervous around me, I see." Jasper chuckled nervously and asked: "Is it ever going to get better?!" Simon shook his head and replied: "I doubt it, son."

Jasper didn't know if it was the King calling him 'son' again or the fact that he was a bit drunk, but he blurted: "You're very kind, Your Majesty." Simon raised his eyebrows and it made Jasper go on: "I see where Eleanor gets her compassion from. You're truly an inspiration, my King."

Simon smiled and put his hand on his shoulder before saying: "I'm grateful, Mr. Frost. And I've noticed you have made my daughter quite happy. It's something that I appreciate deeply." Jasper looked down awkwardly but Simon's words brought his head up again: "I hope this lasts."

Jasper gave the King a reassuring smile while all his fears started dancing around in his head. The King walked away slowly and right in front of Jasper stood the very fear that he was thinking about. Samantha was smirking at him, sipping a martini, in the fucking palace.

He marched to her and hissed: "What the fuck are you doing here?" Samantha pretended to be shocked and asked: "How did you recognize me?!" Jasper huffed and said: "You think a little mask is gonna stop me from recognizing you?" She chuckled and said: "Exactly. I never understood the concept of a masquerade ball."

Jasper rolled his eyes and ordered: "You need to leave." She scoffed and said: "Make me." Jasper swore under his breath and scanned the room quickly to find Eleanor. She said casually: "She was assigned to give a tour to some famous person."

Jasper whispered: "You're fucking unbelievable." She gave him a sweet smile and said: "Thanks." He grabbed the drink from her hand and put it on the table nearby. He grabbed her arm to lead her out that she hissed: "You really want me to make a scene here, Jasper?"

He let go and asked tiredly: "What do you want, Sam?" She shrugged and said: "A dance." He exhaled loudly and asked: "A dance? You want to dance?" She nodded and waited to see his reaction. He looked around and noticed everyone was dancing. Nobody was paying attention to them. He figured dancing with her wouldn't be so important.

He asked: "If I dance with you, would you fucking leave already?" Samantha smiled and said playfully: "I promise." He huffed and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. His eyes were looking around frantically, hoping Eleanor would stay away until the song ended and his dance was over.

Samantha whispered near his neck: "Keep your eyes one me, J." Jasper's head turned around quickly and he hissed: "Don't get so close." Samantha rolled her eyes and said: "Why are you like this?" He asked angrily: "Like what?"

She pouted: "Like you haven't been missing me these last two years." Jasper scoffed and said: "You got that right." Samantha started moving her hand from his arm to his neck and said: "You see, I kinda find that hard to believe. You were always so in love with me J. A love like that won't go away that easily."

Jasper snapped: "Try catching her in bed with someone else." She huffed and asked annoyed: "Can't you let that one thing go?" The song ended just in time and Jasper pulled away before saying: "I'm sorry, Sam, but it's never gonna happen."

She gave him a dirty look and he ordered: "Now leave before I lose it." She walked away but decided to come back for some last words: "This isn't over, Jasper." With that, she walked away for good and threw her mask in the garbage.

 **So what do you think about this whole Sam thing? Don't forget to leave your reviews.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter as I promised. I'm thankful to all of you loyal readers (unintended pun) that reviewed and read the last chapter even after that long hiatus. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I liked it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter21_Darkness

"I've been looking all over for you!" Jasper heard Eleanor's worried voice and tried to put a visible smile on his face when he looked up. "Sorry, I had too much to drink tonight. I needed to sit down for a while." Eleanor chuckled and sat next to him joking: "You're getting old, Frosty." Jasper moved a bit closer to her and whispered mischievously: "We'll see about that in a couple of hours, love."

Eleanor threw her head back laughing, and Jasper actually smiled looking at the happy Princess before him. He couldn't describe his own happiness when he saw her laugh like that. And it killed him to know what he'd say would make that laughter fade away in a heartbeat.

He grabbed her hand and started slowly: "Len, I need to tell you something…" Eleanor's demeanor changed as she noticed how Jasper's face became serious. She frowned and asked: "What's wrong?" Before he could respond, they both heard a gunshot followed by loud screams echoing all around.

Jasper's first instinct was to grab Eleanor and make a run for it. His eyes wandered around for Liam and the King but they were nowhere to be found. The crowd was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Eleanor was shouting something but he could only focus on finding them a way out.

He couldn't identify the shooter as much as he hoped but that was not the point. The point was to get Eleanor somewhere safe. He was almost out of the grand room that someone grabbed his arm violently. He turned around, coming face to face with a man wearing a ski mask.

Before he could think, Jasper punched him in the face and hoped it would buy them some time. It took two seconds for the man to wince and that was all the time he needed to run with Eleanor by his side. He looked over his shoulder once but the man wasn't following them.

He turned his face only to see Peter standing at the entrance of the tunnels. It was probably the first time in Jasper's life that he was relieved to see Peter's face. He finally turned to Eleanor whose tears had covered her face. The sight of her so distraught was like a punch to his stomach. He needed to fix that.

He cupped her face in his hands and tried to calm her down: "Len, everything's gonna be alright. You're gonna be fine, you hear me? I'm gonna go figure out what the hell's happening and Peter will get you somewhere safe. Alright?"

Eleanor shook her head furiously and kissed him hard before whispering: "I won't let you. I can't lose you, Jasper…" Jasper smiled weakly and joked: "You're stuck with me, Princess. You have my word." Eleanor whimpered in defeat as he kissed her lips and whispered: "Be careful, Len."

"Oh, cut the crap already!" Their heads turned towards the very annoyed Peter and their eyes widened. Peter was pointing a gun at them with a smirk planted on his smug face. They were still in shock when Peter asked mockingly: "Did cat get your tongue Frost?"

Jasper growled: "You fucking bastard!" Eleanor's hands grabbed his arm, not letting him take another step towards that traitor. Peter chuckled and asked: "Are you afraid, Princess? Are you scared that I'll blow your pretty boyfriend's brains out?"

Eleanor greeted her teeth and let out angrily: "Clearly you are here for me so Jasper's off the table." Jasper gave her a very angry look but Eleanor went on: "If you want to hurt me, go on, get it done. But do NOT hurt him." Peter cocked the gun and asked maliciously: "Then, where should I hit you first, Princess? Where do you think it'll hurt more?"

"Wherever you want, mate. DO it, Peter." Eleanor encouraged while Jasper hissed: "SHUT UP!" Eleanor let go of him and yelled: "I'm not going to shut up, Jasper. If the people are so angry with us that they want to physically hurt us, I'm not going to stop them."

Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her close towards his body asking in a hush: "Are you mad?" Eleanor put a hand on his face and said: "I was always mad, Jasper. I'm not letting him hurt you." Jasper could only watch her innocent face and wish there would be a way out for them.

Peter cleared his throat and they both turned around to face him again. He started: "So, Frost, I'm going to need you to step aside or suffer the consequences." Jasper answered calmly: "Not a fucking chance." Eleanor whispered: "Jasper, please…"

Peter smirked and said: "You know, I never liked you Frost. And not just because you were fucking her or anything, but because you always thought you were better than me, better than most of us. And here we are, at last, about a bloody bullet away to your death."

Jasper pushed his anger back and tried to negotiate with him: "I was an asshole. I know. But that's on me. It has nothing to do with her. If you just let her leave, I'll let you put a bullet in my head." Peter scoffed asking: "Let me?" Jasper gulped and hoped he hadn't made the situation even worse.

Peter started: "And who says it's not about her? She's the reason I'm standing here. And I'm not alone, you know." He turned his attention to Eleanor and said: "We don't want you or your family around anymore. It's time to put a stop to this monarchy once and for all. And nothing destroys a royal family more than its members falling to their deaths one after the other."

Eleanor visibly broke down and fresh tears started pouring out of her eyes. Jasper's heart clenched in his chest and he went to hug the miserable Princess that Peter shouted with the gun pointed at him: "DON'T touch her."

Jasper noticed Ted Pryce was approaching Peter from behind and hope ran through his veins like blood. He tried to buy them some time before Ted made a move so he put his hands up and said: "Alright. Alright."

Ted carefully walked until he was right behind Peter and put the gun to his head. He froze and asked: "Who the fuck is this?" Ted answered calmly: "Your bloody boss." Jasper saw a hint of shock appearing on Peter's face but there was no time to process that since that shock turned into determination. Peter pointed the gun towards Eleanor and pulled the trigger.

The sound of two gunshots echoed through the tunnels as two bodies hit the ground simultaneously. Eleanor screamed as Jasper's body hit the floor and she crouched down near him in a hurry. Her mind was reeling from the events that had just happened. And it happened in a heartbeat. He had jumped in front of the bullet for her. Jasper had jumped in front of the bullet.

The pain was rushing through his body; pain like he'd never experienced before. He watched as Eleanor sat next to him, her tears falling freely on his face as she cradled him. Ted Pryce was shouting something at her but he couldn't focus on his words. He gathered his strength and let out: "Len?"

Eleanor's eyes were on him as she pleaded for no reason: "Baby, please…" She couldn't form a sentence but neither could Jasper. He grunted before whispering: "Love you…" Eleanor started wailing but she managed to let out: "I love you too, Jasper. I love you. You hear me?"

Jasper tried to nod but it needed so much energy and he just couldn't find the strength. Eleanor put her tear-stained lips on his but Jasper couldn't even return the kiss. She pulled back and watched his face fearfully as she whispered his name like a prayer.

He felt the need to close his eyes and rest. He needed to rest so he could be better soon, for Eleanor. His eyelids closed as he gave into the darkness and Eleanor's voice faded away. She kept screaming his name and shaking him but Jasper slowly closed his eyes and made Eleanor's world come crashing down.

She threw herself at his bloody body and kept whispering his name over and over again, hoping he would open his eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Jasper, the love of her life, was on the verge of dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly she was pulled away from him and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get herself free. Eleanor felt the sting of a needle in her arm and soon her body went numb. The last thing she saw was Jasper being put on a stretcher and moved out of her eyesight in a hurry. And then she was floating in the darkness as well as him.

 **So Jasper got shot. :( This is one of the things me and most of the Royal fanfic writers did at least once in our stories or thought about doing it. The ultimate sacrifice. It's pretty enchanting. Tell me what you think.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I'm back with a new one. I'm trying to write more and keep the updates coming so stick around! I loved seeing this story's royal readers' names back on my screen. I love that you're passionate about this story and your support is what keeps me going.**

 **And I hope you like this one.**

Chapter22_Frustration

"Jasper?"

A sweet voice rang in his ear. The voice was familiar, so familiar, but he couldn't recognize the owner. He was curious and frantic, wanting to meet the woman in his ear but he couldn't open his eyes. He felt like someone had taped his eyelids shut. Darkness was consuming him again but there was a playful giggle, somewhere far from him. He had to open his eyes.

And to his surprise, the first time he really tried, his eyelids moved perfectly and he was able to see again. He wasn't lying down on a hospital bed like he had thought, no, he was sitting behind a dinner table. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a plain sweater with some old jeans. He frowned and looked around hoping to find a clue, find the woman that saved him from the infinite darkness.

He was in a cozy home, sitting at a nice table, with the fireplace keeping him warm as he noticed it was snowing outside. He gulped and tried to get up but he was glued to the chair. He struggled but there was no use. Suddenly he heard two sets of giggles coming from his left and before he knew it, two adorable kids ran towards him.

He couldn't help but open his arms and the girls threw themselves into his embrace. They both squealed happily: "Daddy! Daddy!" Jasper couldn't understand what was going on but he couldn't push them away either. They were so happy and apparently they were his children. A voice in the back of his mind repeated: "They're your children."

The voice he was aching to hear again reached his ears: "Girls, daddy's tired." Jasper raised his head longingly but she wasn't her. She wasn't Eleanor. His arms fell to the sides as the kids chuckled and ran to take their seats in front of their dad. Samantha was his wife. She smiled and asked: "How was work, honey?" He blinked a few times, thinking she would somehow change into Eleanor, but he wasn't that lucky.

He asked with a hoarse voice: "Where am I?" Samantha frowned and put the lasagna he hadn't noticed before on the table. She raised an eyebrow at him asking: "What do you mean?" He asked impatiently: "What am I doing here Sam? Where am I?" She answered like it was so obvious: "You're home."

Jasper wanted to shout but he couldn't possibly do that, not in front of the kids. He took a deep breath and asked: "Where is Eleanor?" Samantha's face fell and he noticed for the first time how much she had changed from the party girl he used to be crazy about. Her hair was short and she was wearing a blue sweater with a white skirt. She looked like a mother. The mother of his children.

He closed his eyes and muttered to himself: "This is not the time to think about this. Eleanor. Find Eleanor." He looked up to Samantha who still hadn't answered his question. He asked again: "Sam, where is she?"

Samantha looked at the kids who were helping themselves to the food and whispered: "Now's not the time, baby." Jasper lost his cool and yelled: "Don't call me that." The kids stared at him, scared, and he stopped himself from cursing. He asked in the best daddy voice he could manage: "Kids, why don't you go eat in your rooms?" The girls took their plates and ran upstairs without saying a word.

He felt guilty but he had to figure out what was going on. He looked at Sam and demanded: "Tell me where the hell is Eleanor?" Samantha stopped playing with her ring, the ring he probably had given her, and said emotionlessly: "She's dead."

Jasper couldn't believe those two words. He had jumped in front of the bullet for her. Why the hell was she dead? He asked with a broken voice: "How?" Samantha stopped looking like she cared and answered coldly: "You should know. You were there when she got shot."

Jasper's eyes widened. He was there but she didn't get shot. He did. He should be dead, not her. Samantha started to walk towards him but he didn't want her to touch him so he tried to get up. He and the chair fell to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned and tried to get himself free but he was still glued to the chair.

"Jasper?"

Eleanor's voice stopped his struggles and he looked forward only to see her lying on the floor next to him. Her beautiful face was pale and she was covered in blood. Her own. Jasper could only call her name which turned out to be a whimper: "Len?"

She reached for him with her bloody hand and he grabbed it, squeezing it with all his strength. She was crying without a sound and holding her wound with her other hand. She started stuttering: "Jas… Jasper… Wh… Why didn't you… hel… help me?"

Jasper felt his eyes sting and soon tears were covering his face. He let out: "I'm sorry. I wanted to, Len. I wanted to keep you safe. I'm so fucking sorry." Eleanor chuckled bitterly and faced the other way. Jasper squeezed her hand and called her name but she wouldn't look at him.

He wanted to reach further but he was worried about the glue. He remembered how he had opened his eyes earlier and focused on getting off the chair. And with the first push he was crawling towards Eleanor. He applied pressure on her wound with one hand and turned her face towards him with the other.

She was looking at him through her half-open eyelids and there was a small smile planted on her face. Jasper called her name over and over again but she wouldn't open her eyes fully. Samantha's voice seemed so far away when she shouted: "Let her GO, Jasper."

He whispered: "I love you, Princess." He bent down to kiss her cold lips for the last time when blinding light surrounded him and he had to close his eyes again. He was back in the darkness. And Eleanor was nowhere to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor gasped blindly and clutched to the sheets under her out of instinct. The room was dark but she felt her father's warm hand on her own in an instant. Her father called her name, asking if she was alright, but first she had to ask: "Jasper?"

He sighed and explained: "His surgery's done but he's still out." Eleanor whimpered in response and asked: "Daddy, is he going to be alright?" The King couldn't see her daughter's face but he was sure she was crying. His heart ached but he had to tell her the truth: "I don't know. The bullet hit one of his arteries and he had lost a lot of blood before the operation."

Eleanor couldn't take it anymore and she tried to jump off the bed but dizziness followed and she had to hold on to her father for support. He pulled her into a hug and whispered: "He did a great deal for the monarchy, for us, for me… I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay him…" Eleanor sobbed into his chest: "I just want him to be alive. I can't let him die because of me, dad."

The king hushed her and said: "Eleanor, you have to be strong. Come on, I'll take you to him." Eleanor sniffed and nodded her head and soon they were out of the room and walking into the corridor full of security details.

She saw Liam and Ophelia talking to Ted and she rushed to them and hugged Liam. Liam kissed the top of her head and whispered: "Ted told us what happened. I'm so glad you're alright, Lenny." She stifled a cry and Liam continued: "And he's gonna pull through. Trust me."

She smiled and pulled back, hugging Ophelia and thanking Ted before walking with her father towards the ICU. He whispered in her ear: "Go on. I'll wait here for you." She hugged him tight and let out: "He was there for me when you were here. He told me you were strong. That you'd be with us soon. He was right. Pray for him, dad."

The King reassured her: "I will." He gave her an encouraging smile and watched as she went inside. Eleanor felt like her legs each weighed a ton as she walked towards his bed. She managed to get herself near the bed without breaking down but the moment she saw his beautiful face, she let her tears fall.

She barely managed to sit on the chair next to the bed and clutch his hand. She called his name, hoping he'd hear her. She called his name over and over through her muffled sobs. She took a moment to calm herself and wipe her tears and then she started talking to him:

"Jasper, baby, I know you can hear me. I never got to say thank you. So… thank you… for being so brave and selfless." She sniffed and shook her head before saying: "This is crazy. I never thought someone would love me this much. To risk their life to save mine. But you did."

She paused only to stand up and cup his face in her hands. She whispered: "And I never thought I could love someone this much as well… I need you to wake up. I need you…" She leaned down and kissed the corner of his lips. She wanted to rip that tube out of his mouth and hear him call her name again but she knew better.

She sighed and sat back down but she already felt more hopeful. There was something about letting those words out that had calmed her down. She smiled as she held onto his hand once more and squeezed it saying: "Don't make me wait too long baby…"

 **So what did you think? Let me know ;)**

 **Love you,**

 **S**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story. And I definitely can't believe it's been a year since the Captured update. Time passes way too quickly. I had a pretty crazy year. But of course after seeing the promos for the new season I couldn't stop typing. I hope the old readers are still out there and I hope you'll like this one. It's pretty emotional.**

 **And the song used in this chapter is "Look At Me" by Damien Rice.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter23_The Protector

Jasper opened his eyes as if he was waking up from a usual nap on a Sunday. For a moment he was surprised to see the plain ceiling above him but the beeping of machines and the fact that a tube was currently occupying his mouth made him realize where he was.

He had survived the gunshot. He wasn't married to Samantha and Eleanor was hopefully alright. He turned his head slowly to the left and smiled even though the slight movement had drained his energy. She was sleeping on a chair next to his bed with her hand resting near his. She was wearing the same dress she wore to the ball so he figured not much time was past.

He slowly moved his hand near her and clutched it gently. He was just so happy to see her, alive and well, with her hair messy and covering most of her face. He wanted to move out of the bed and pull her into a tight embrace but he knew he wasn't capable of that, not yet.

He squeezed her hand as if that was going to replace what he was planning to do but the sudden movement made Eleanor frown and slowly open her eyes. At first she looked at him and closed her eyes again but a second later, she opened them with shock and cried out loud.

Jasper couldn't express his enthusiasm as much as she did but tried to smile as widely as he could. Eleanor threw herself over him but moved away quickly as she heard him groan with pain. She let out apologetically: "Sorry, babe."

She kissed his face over and over again and Jasper was quietly giggling at her anxiousness. She let her tears of joy fall on her pale cheeks as she said: "God, I'm so happy you're alright. You heard me, didn't you?"

Jasper frowned and motioned to the tube and Eleanor hissed: "Fuck! Doctors!" Jasper wanted to laugh as she hurried to the door and shouted for the doctor to come in. She was nervously watching as a doctor and a nurse rushed in and examined Jasper thoroughly.

After two painful minutes the doctor turned to Eleanor and explained: "Seems like everything's fine and he can leave in a few days. But he needs at least a month of rest for his wound to heal properly, Your Highness." Eleanor smiled and thanked the doctor as he was removing Jasper's tube.

They left after another minute and Eleanor rushed back to his side. Jasper called her name with a hoarse voice and she only replied with another fresh set of tears. Jasper clutched her hand tiredly and said: "I'm so glad… you're alright Len…"

 **Look into my eyes and you'll know that I truly love you  
Look into my eyes and you'll see that no one will harm you**

Eleanor whimpered: "I can't believe you did that for me… If something…" She couldn't finish her sentence and Jasper squeezed her hand and hushed her gently. He took a deep breath and started talking: "Princess, I wouldn't wanna live… in a world where you're not around… Trust me…"

 **Look into my eyes and you'll feel that I will protect you  
Look into my eyes and you'll feel that you belong**

She wiped her tears away and bent down to slowly put her lips on his. Jasper closed his eyes and felt the life itself coursing through his veins once more. She pulled back, afraid she was going to hurt him, and whispered close to his face: "These past few hours made me imagine living without you and believe me when I say… I don't want to live like that. Not ever…"

 **Look at me, look at me and little by little be sleepy  
Look at me, look at me and you'll see that the dreams will come**

Jasper smiled, it was the only thing he was physically capable to do, and said: "I love you, Princess…" Eleanor kissed him lightly and whispered: "I love you too, Bodyguard…" He felt his eyelids getting heavier and let out: "I think my body's forcing me… to sleep."

 **Then close your tired eyes, so wet from crying  
Close them and you'll see that no one will hurt you at all**

Eleanor chuckled and said: "Then rest. We're gonna have all the time in the world." Jasper nodded slowly and felt his eyes close with the movement. Eleanor sniffed and watched as his face relaxed like all those times she watched him in his sleep. She smiled from ear to ear and sat back down on the chair.

 **Close your tired eyes and you'll feel that I will protect you  
Close your tired eyes and you'll feel that you belong**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like it?!" Eleanor asked excitedly and it made Jasper chuckle out loud. She gave him a look and then he nodded his head in a hurry saying: "It's great!" The nurses exchanged a look of amusement and waited for an order from the Princess.

Eleanor tried to smooth the pillows in an obsessive manner that Jasper intervened: "Len, they look perfect. Can I please lie down already?" Eleanor finally noticed how tired his face looked and let out: "Shit! Alright." She turned to the nurses and said: "Do your thing."

One of them rolled Jasper's wheelchair forward and together they helped him up and on the bed. After Jasper gave them the thumbs up, the nurses looked to Eleanor and one of them asked: "Anything else, Your Highness?" Eleanor shook her head and said: "I will call you if something happens. Thank you."

Eleanor sighed after the door was closed and asked Jasper: "Are you really comfortable?" Jasper chuckled and tried to joke: "I'm lying on the best medical bed in England that's currently occupying Her Highness's room, so I guess you could say that!"

Eleanor beamed and bent over the bed to kiss him. Jasper put his hand on the back of her head and kept her busy for a moment until the need to breathe appeared out of the blue. He let go and Eleanor slowly pulled back, still smiling.

He let out: "But I'm still wondering how you managed to pull this off. The Queen must've given you a hard time." Eleanor pulled a chair and sat next to him saying: "Well, she did try to interfere but dad… convinced her." Jasper raised his eyebrows and Eleanor laughed explaining: "He did threaten her that he might give you a knighthood or something like that."

Jasper burst into laughter imagining the look on the Queen's face. His laughter turned into a loud groan when his wound started to hurt. Eleanor pulled his shirt up in a hurry, fearing she would see blood covering his bandages, but everything looked normal.

Jasper whimpered: "Fuck. Doctor did say not to laugh or cough hard. Well, he said don't do anything physical." Eleanor nodded absent-mindedly and slowly pulled the shirt down. Jasper noticed the usual fear in her eyes and took her hand to reassure her: "Hey, it's alright. You know I'm gonna be fine."

Eleanor bit her lower lip and tried to stop the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. Jasper frowned and asked: "Len, didn't we have a deal?" She nodded and whispered: "No more tears." Jasper repeated: "No more tears."

She sniffed and let out: "I know it's been five days already but it's still so surreal… I fucking did this to you…" Jasper pushed his elbows on the bed and tried to sit up but the pain rushed through his body like wildfire. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then looked at his beautiful girlfriend torturing herself.

He started quietly: "Eleanor, this was my choice. My fucking choice. And never, ever, doubt that I wouldn't do it all over again…" Jasper gave her a determined look and hoped she would understand that he wasn't afraid of dying. He was more afraid of losing her.

Eleanor wiped her tears away and looked at him breathlessly. The man that was once like a closed vault was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Ready to die for her. Fuck it, he almost did. Emotions overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but wonder if words could actually make you high.

She felt her own heart skip a beat or two as she bent down to kiss him once more. The moment their lips touched she felt electricity sparking between them. She was sure she was going crazy but she didn't mind. She lost herself in him.

 **Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


End file.
